Áureo
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Draco Malfoy estaba maldito desde que nació, era algo que tenía asumido. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse en el famoso navío del capitán Potter, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Universo Alterno [AU-Piratas] Drarry / Harco
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

* * *

Prólogo: **Áureo**

Gryffindor era famoso por su gran mercado costero, el cual se reconocía comúnmente por el nombre de "Mercado del Oro", aunque sus tenderos no fuesen precisamente ricos. Lo llamaban así por las enormes redes de pesca que colgaban del muelle, todas adornadas en los bordes con chapas doradas, parecidas a monedas pesadas, que brillaban, tintineaban con la brisa y contrastaban con las telas escarlatas de los puesto comerciantes.

—Ese vale dos galeones.

Draco alzó la mirada y miró a la mujer de soslayo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Era una chica joven, con el cabello rizado y negro. Tenía un pañuelo turquesa anudado en su melena, que conjuntaba con sus ojos azules.

Volvió la vista hacia sus manos. Acarició el colgante que había encima de la mesa con cuidado. Era una pequeña flor de narciso hecha de porcelana y pintada seguramente a mano. Habían decenas de colgantes más expuestos sobre la mesa, la mayoría de ellos de flores, pero ese en concreto hizo que un sentimiento de profunda añoranza se anclase en su pecho.

—Es muy bonito —comentó en apenas un susurro.

Era una pena que no tuviera dinero para comprarlo.

Hizo un ademán de girarse para seguir caminando por el mercado, cuando la voz de una niña en el puesto de al lado le llamó la atención.

—Mamá, ¿me cuentas otra vez la historia?

—Ya te la sabes de memoria —objetó la mujer que acompañaba a la menor—. Además es una historia muy triste.

—Pero a mi me gusta.

La vio suspirar, mirando a la niña.

—Cuentan las grandes lenguas, que había un hombre, avaro y codicioso, que se enamoró de una princesa. Se dice que ella era hija de la Luna, porque su cabello era blanco, su piel pálida y sus ojos como el cielo lleno de nubes de tormenta. Él se enamoró de ella con locura, y la convenció para que se casase con él. Pero, al parecer, su avaricia era más grande que su amor, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella poseía grandes fortunas, la tiró al mar, conociendo que ella no sabía nadar, y huyó con todo la fortuna en un pequeño velero. La Luna se enfureció, llenó el cielo de centellas, y revolvió la mar hasta el punto de que la tierra no era capaz de verse. El velero del hombre zozobró, y cuentan que vio a su amada antes de morir, que ella juró ante el cielo y la tierra que cada hijo o hija de la Luna haría pagar a las personas egoístas como él que solo buscaban riquezas —contó la mujer—. Por eso no debes ser codiciosa, cariño.

Draco pensó que era una manera bastante dulcificada de contar aquella historia. Era triste, pero apenas se acercaba a la realidad.

Él sabía que la realidad era que un hombre se había obsesionado con una mujer, que la había obligado a estar con él y que, cuando ella quiso huir, la asesinó y la tiró al mar. Cuando las malas lenguas empezaron a hablar, el hombre explicó que su mujer había sido la que se había suicidado, que cuando su sangre se mezcló con el agua en el océano, esta se convirtió en centenares de monedas doradas. Que ella se había sacrificado por él, por su amor, para que pudiese vivir fuera de la pobreza. Nadie le creyó en su día, pero unos meses después, el hombre había aparecido ahorcado y con riquezas que nadie sabía de dónde habían aparecido.

La leyenda se expandió como el polvo. Boca a boca, la historia se empezó a tergiversar. Algunos decían que el hombre mató a su amada para conseguir la vida eterna, para recuperar a alguien fallecido, o incluso para conseguir poderes fantasiosos. Las únicas cosas que coincidían en todas las leyendas, era que era descripción física de la mujer, y su nombre: Áurea. Pronto, la gente crédula que vivía llena de penuria se preguntaron si esa no sería la solución a sus problemas. Las personas comenzaron la cacería de los llamados _áureos, _en una desesperación por una ansiada vida mejor.

El sacrificio que marcó un antes y un después fue el de la princesa Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw. Había sido asesinada delante de sus padres y de todo su reino. Una mujer la había degollado ante los ojos de miles de personas, alegando que si la mataba, conseguiría que su marido, quien la había abandonado, volviese con ella.

Entonces otra historia empezó a circular por las calles, esa leyenda que la mujer le había contado a la niña, una hecha para que las personas tuviesen miedo de ser codiciosas.

Draco parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, justo cuando una corriente de aire chocaba contra su rostro. Levantó la mano, agarrando la capucha que le cubría para que no se echase hacia atrás. Era un día caluroso, pero él siempre se aseguraba de ir tapado desde la cabeza a los pies. Sabía que en ese momento no corría gran peligro, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que tenía que ser precavido.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre bajito, con la nariz puntiaguda y el cabello marrón apagado. Sus ojos llorosos lo miraban asombrados, y rápidamente un anhelo desmesurado pasó por su rostro.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró, sabiendo que el hombre había conseguido ver su cabello.

—¿Estás bien, chico?

—Sí, gracias.

El rubio intentó marcharse, pero el hombre aferró su brazo con fuerza, tanta que casi le hizo soltar un quejido doloroso.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Miró con pánico la desesperación y ansia que emanaba aquel sujeto. Forcejeó con él, consiguiendo deshacerse de su agarre, y corrió por el mercado, rumbo al muelle.

—¡Al ladrón!

Draco observó por encima de su hombro cómo el desconocido le perseguía, señalándole con el dedo, mientras la gente a su alrededor le miraba como si se estuviesen preguntando si detenerlo o no. Avanzó rápidamente por el muelle, vislumbrando un gran barco frente a él. No tenía salida, así que se precipitó por la escalinata de madera, subiendo hacia el barco.

Lo primero que vio en la cubierta fue un hombre alto, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos enfurecidos. Le vio llevar una mano hacia su espada, así que se escabulló por detrás de él, intentando huir.

—Tú —gruñeron a su espalda—. ¿A donde crees que vas?

Se paralizó, con la respiración jadeante y el corazón en la boca. Se dio la vuelta, y para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo no le apunta a él con el arma, sino al sujeto que le perseguía —quien también había conseguido subir al navío—, y que tenía la mirada puesta en el con atención.

—Él... —señaló, con voz ansiosa—, me ha robado.

El marinero se giró, mirándole de arriba a abajo. Draco volteó automáticamente, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su apariencia.

—¿Y qué te ha robado exactamente?

—Él... él es un...

—Pettigrew —llamó, una voz ronca—, ¿por qué estás en mi barco?

—Capitán Potter.

Draco se tambaleó ante ese nombre. Habían miles de historias que rondaban el nombre de Harry Potter. Era un pirata, en eso coincidían todas. No se le conocía por ser especialmente violento, pero tampoco por ser indulgente. Su navío era casi tan famoso como él. Lo llamaban Fénix, por la gran gárgola tallada en madera de roble que se situada a forma de mascarón* en la proa. Se decía que su tripulación era la más eficaz de todos los mares. No eran sanguinarios, pero sí te cruzabas en su camino casi que preferirías estar muerto. Aún con todo eso, habían valientes —o majaderos—, que se enfrentaban a ellos, guiados por los rumores que decían que dentro del Fénix había oro y joyas para volver rico hasta al hombre más pobre.

Fue levantando la mirada con cuidado, observando al hombre frente a él. Llevaba una botas negras desgastadas de cuero, un pantalón de marinero oscuro, holgado y desteñido. En su cintura se ceñía un fajín* de color negro, y de él colgaba una gran espada que tenía pinta de ser bastante mortífera. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa de manga larga de color carmín que le quedaba suelta, dejando ver parte de su torso.

Cuando Draco llegó a su rostro, el aire pareció solidificarse en sus pulmones. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, su cabello azabache y revuelto por el aire. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por un incipiente barba, enmarcando unos finos labios. Su mirada era seria, y le contemplaba con un aplomo que paralizaba. Emanaba una firmeza y un poder que te hacía agachar la cabeza por acto reflejo.

Eso es, precisamente, lo que hizo Draco; agachó la cabeza.

—Pensaba que te había dicho que te alejases de mis pertenencias.

—Es que... el chico...

—Y me da igual lo que te haya robado, porque todo lo que está dentro de este barco, me pertenece.

—Ya lo has oído —finalizó el pelirrojo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego escuchó al hombre detrás de él posicionarse al lado del capitán.

—Gracias por la ayuda —susurró, con el pulso tambaleante y la voz estrangulada— Yo...

—Descúbrete el rostro.

Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Estaba seguro, que si había alguien que no temía a una leyenda, ese era un pirata. Sabía que en cuanto se mostrase, llegarían a la misma conclusión que el tal Pettigrew.

—¿Eres sordo?

Levantó la mirada, y con una respiración honda, se enderezó. Su padre le había enseñado a mantener la barbilla en alto, e iba a honrarle incluso ahora, que sabía que estaba apunto de firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Echó hacia atrás su capucha negra, y automáticamente su flequillo albino cayó sobre su frente. No tenía el cabello especialmente largo, pero el color podía reconocerse a la perfección, al igual que sus ojos grises o su tez pálida.

—Es un _áureo —_farfullaron a su lado. Cuando volvió la cabeza, se encontró a un chico rubio, con los ojos marrones observándole con afán—. Hay que sacrificarle.

—Smith —pronunció un chico subido en la toldilla*—, si vas a abrir la boca, que sea para decir algo inteligente. Todos saben que esa absurda leyenda no existe.

—¡Claro que existe! Hay que degollarlo.

—No. la historia dice que debemos tirarlo al mar.

—Que eso solo es un cuento para niños y para borrachos.

—Se le tiene que dejar desangrarle primero.

—¿Os estáis escuchando?

Draco escuchó discutir todas las voces a su alrededor. Habría una docena de piratas, debatiendo en su matarle o no, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Miró a Potter, quien todavía no había dicho nada al respecto. Éste le observaba reflexivo, con el rostro neutro y el cuerpo relajado. Un golpe de aire azotó su rostro, haciendo que su cabello se revolviese más.

Algo, dentro de él, se agitó. No supo si fue por esa mirada esmeralda, o por la inevitable muerte que le esperaba.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Levad las anclas —ordenó el capitán, desinteresadamente.

—¿Qué?

Despegó sus ojos de él por primera vez, solo para clavarlos en el hombre a su lado.

—Que levéis las anclas. Tenemos que irnos, y no voy a esperar más.

El pelirrojo dudo, pero luego bramó una orden.

—¡Ya habéis oído! —gritó. Todos los tripulantes se movieron urgentemente—. ¿Y con él, qué vamos a hacer?

Potter volvió a mirar, esta vez con algo en los ojos que no reconoció.

—Enciérralo en la bodega. Y como me entere de que alguien le ha puesto un dedo encima, lo colgaré del mástil hasta que se le caiga la piel.

—¡Sí, capitán! —chillaron todos a la vez escuchándole a la perfección, a pesar de que el moreno no había elevado el tono tranquilo de voz.

Draco se dejó llevar, con la única certeza de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Lo que no sabía era si para bien, o para mal.

* * *

*_mascarón: __figura decorativa tallada en madera que decoraba buques en la parte de la proa._

_*__fajín: __trozo de tela alrededor de la cintura o cruzada sobre el pecho_

_*__toldilla: __parte más alta de la popa de un buque._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

**Navegar con la corriente**

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola con la pared. Luego la balanceó otra vez hacia delante y atrás periódicamente, con los ojos cerrados y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Era un plan fácil: solo tenía que salir de Slytherin hacia el norte, atravesar Ravenclaw porque era más seguro que ir hacia Hufflepuff y llegar hasta Gryffindor para buscar a su padrino y que él le pusiera a salvo.

Pero Draco no solía pensar las cosas demasiado y había decidido que era buena idea ir a un mercado lleno de gente y luego correr hacia el muelle, donde obviamente no tendría salida. Su idea culminante había sido subirse a ese dichoso barco que navegaba hacia Dios sabe dónde, con una decena de marineros que seguramente lo querrían muerto.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, atrayendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho para hacerse un ovillo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero debían haber pasado horas porque el miedo del principio había pasado a ser pánico después y finalmente se había convertido en cansancio. A esas alturas solo le quedaba resignación.

Escuchó como la puerta de abría de repente. Se enderezó, poniéndose en pie y pegándose a la pared. Unas botas de color marrón resonaron contra las escaleras de madera y pronto un hombre de piel morena y vestido totalmente de blanco se paró frente a él.

—Soy Blaise Zabini, segundo oficial al mando y desde ahora la persona a la que obedecerás —se presentó con una sonrisa—, ¿cómo te llamas?

Lo estudió con desconfianza, aunque su expresión no parecía contener ningún ápice de maldad. Si no recordaba mal, él era uno de los que habían dicho que la leyenda del áureo era mentira.

—Draco —murmuró.

Cuando el moreno vio que no iba añadir nada más, asintió y le tendió algo que llevaba en la mano.

—Cámbiate de ropa o morirás de calor si llevas eso cuando salgas a cubierta.

Encima de la pila de ropa había una manzana verde que Draco agarró inmediatamente y devoró en unos segundos. Zabini le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, masticando la fruta.

—Cámbiate —ordenó—, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cámbiate.

Soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta, al menos?

El otro le miró de soslayo, antes de acceder a su petición y girarse. Draco se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se puso la que le habían dado. En el fondo tenía que agradecerlo, porque su vestimenta estaba hecha para un clima más frío y especialmente para cubrirle por completo. En ese punto ya no tenía nada que esconder, así que era una tontería mantener una capucha sobre su cabeza.

Una vez que estuvo dispuesto, salieron de la bodega. El sol impactó directo en su rostro y el viento fresco le sacudió el cuerpo durante unos instantes. El barco visto desde fuera parecía grande, pero desde dentro era enorme. Draco contempló boquiabierto a todos los marineros que en ese momento desempeñaban sus tareas.

—¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Cada uno tiene una tarea que deben desempeñar, de esta manera todos tienen una función aquí dentro —respondió Zabini.

Supuso que su curiosidad no iba a ser saciada.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Blaise caminó por la cubierta, instándole a seguirle.

—Que ahora estás aquí —explicó—, y vas a tener que trabajar en algo.

Soltó un resoplido sardónico.

—Lo dices como si estuviera aquí por elección propia —replicó—. Si no recuerdo mal fue tu capitán quien no me dejó bajar del barco.

—Pero eso ya es agua pasada, y si quieres un consejo... deberías navegar con la corriente y no _contra _la corriente.

—Bien —gruñó, haciendo que el moreno sintiese y le palmease el hombro.

—El pelirrojo que ves allí es Ronald, es el primer oficial —señaló. Draco lo reconoció como el hombre que había visto nada más subir al barco—. Dean es nuestro piloto, Crabbe y Goyle son artilleros*, nunca tienen un no a la hora de apuntar y disparar. Theo se encarga de toda nuestra carga, Terry es el contramaestre* y los gemelos Fred y George son los jefes de vela —apuntó sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a dos hombres pelirrojos saltando de una cuerda a otra con maestría a varios pies de altura— y la chica de allí es Ginevra, nuestra sanadora y la única mujer aquí. Oh, bueno, y esta nuestro capitán, pero a él ya lo conoces.

Draco paseó su vista de la muchacha pelirroja hacia el capitán Potter, el cual estaba en la proa* del barco, cómodamente apoyado en el palo trinquete* y observando algo en la distancia.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

Había mucha más gente de la que Blaise había nombrado, y si bien no le sorprendía la cantidad de personas que habían, sí que se le hacía raro lo jóvenes que eran todos. No parecía haber nadie demasiado mayor allí.

Volvió sus ojos otra vez hacia el capitán. Él tampoco parecía tener mucho años más que Draco, aunque la barba que llevaba le hacía prever más adulto de lo que era.

—El resto son marineros —añadió Zabini—. Así que... ¿hay algo que se te de particularmente bien?

—No.

El chico se giró hacia él, observándole con unos ojos astutos y una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Seguro?

—Absolutamente —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla de manera desafiante. No iba a trabajar para un pirata.

—Bien.

Draco tropezó con sus propios pies cuando Blaise le agarró del brazo y le llevó a la parte contraria de la cubierta. Allí estaba un chico joven con el cabello castaño, arrodillado en el suelo de madera con un cubo de agua al lado y un trapo en las manos.

—No pienso fregar el suelo —dijo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

—Sí, lo fregarás. Y antes de que me repliques, creo que deberías saber que solemos deshacernos bastante rápido de la gente que no quiere colaborar.

El moreno señaló hacia el océano. Draco tragó saliva, preguntándole con la mirada si realmente iba en serio. Parecía que sí porque Blaise le miraba con entereza.

—Vale —resopló con disgusto.

_Navegar con la corriente_, se recodó a sí mismo.

Cogió el pañuelo seco y lo metió en el cubo de agua. Se agachó para arrodillarme y empezó a limpiar la madera, maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos los astros habidos y por haber.

—Soy Colin —dijo el chico unos minutos después—, ¿y tú?

—Draco.

—Eres un...

—Áureo, sí.

—Vaya, nunca había visto ninguno.

Le disparó una mirada envenenada, antes de levantarse y escurrir el pañuelo.

—Será porque no solemos durar mucho con vida —espetó.

El chico le miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

Se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro cansado.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —preguntó, esperando que eso deshiciese la incomodidad que había.

—Solo unas semanas, pero han sido las mejores de mi vida.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Colin, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un enorme entusiasmo—, quiero decir, estoy en el barco del capitán Potter. ¿No es genial?

—Supongo.

—Muchos pensarían que ayudar a Terry con el mantenimiento del Fénix es aburrido, pero para mí es alucinante. Un sueño hecho realidad.

—Claro —murmuró, siguiéndole la corriente.

—¿Y tú, cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Por mi mala suerte.

El joven le miró sin entender, como si él pensamiento de que alguien no quisiera estar allí por voluntad propia fuese insólito.

—Lo peor son los vaivenes del barco cuando hay viento fuerte —contestó el otro, como si explicase el hecho de que Draco no quisiera estar ahí.

—Colin —llamó un hombre a lo lejos—, ven a ayudarme a clavar estas tablas.

—¡Voy! —contestó el aludido—. Adiós, Draco.

—Pásatelo bien —despidió.

_Menudo chiflado, _pensó.

Limpiar toda la cubierta se le hizo agónico. Un par de horas después se encontraba cansado y sudado, pero al menos había terminado el trabajo.

Se apoyó en el canderelo* para coger aire, admirando todo el horizonte azul de cielo y océano que había frente a él. Por un momento se olvidó de su situación y simplemente se maravilló con el paisaje.

Hasta que alguien aterrizó a su lado sobre la barandilla.

Se sobresaltó, apartándose del borde para mirar al hombre que había de pie frente a él. Era alto y delgado, tenía un cabello rubio sucio y unos ojos marrones penetrantes.

—Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente —comentó mientras se acercaba a Draco—. Soy Zacharias Smith.

Miró la mano que le tendía, ubicando su cuerpo demasiado cerca de él. Luego elevó la vista otra vez hasta su cara, solo para ver a Smith sonriendo malévolamente.

—El que quería sacrificarme —recordó.

—No lo tengas en cuenta. Tómalo como un pequeño desacuerdo de opiniones.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero aléjate de mi.

—Además —continuó, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—, no culpes al jugador, culpa al juego.

—Olvídame.

—Será difícil olvidar a alguien como tú.

—Tal vez yo podría ayudarte.

Smith se separó de él como un rayo cuando la voz ronca del capitán sonó a su espalda. Draco miró sobre su hombro, soltando el aire que había retenido durante esos segundos.

—Capitán...

—¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo productivo?

—He parado a beber agua.

—¿Y Draco tiene cara de manantial o algo?

El rubio se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro. Supuso que Blaise se lo había contado. Vio cómo Smith se removió incómodo, agachando la vista hacia el suelo. Reprimió las ganas de resoplar por la cobardía que mostraba.

—No, capitán.

—Entonces lárgate de mi vista, antes de que llegue a la conclusión de que estás mejor fuera de mi barco que dentro de él.

El marinero asintió y se marchó aún con la cabeza gacha. Draco miró incómodo hacia sus botas, tensando su cuerpo con expectación cuando Potter se acercó a él. Arqueó una ceja extrañado cuando el capitán le tendió la mano.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

—El puñal.

—¿Qué puñal?

—El que le has robado a Smith mientras os hacíais amigos.

Draco no sabía si admirar la capacidad de observación que tenía o simplemente echar a correr.

Decidió mentir.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas —pronunció lentamente. Su mirada verde se tornó peligrosa—, no me hagas pedírtelo por las malas porque no te va a gustar.

Tragó saliva en seco.

—Yo no...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su excuso, Potter le había agarrado del brazo y se lo había retorcido en una posición dolorosa. El puñal de Smith hizo un ruido seco cuando cayó al suelo.

—No sé porqué pero presiento que contigo todo va a ser difícil.

—Me estás haciendo daño —se quejó el rubio lastimosamente.

—Esa es la intención.

—Eres un bárbaro.

—Y tú un inconsciente. ¿Que pretendías hacer con una maldito puñal? Estás en un barco, lleno de gente que podría matarte con un palo de madera y tú vas por ahí con eso.

—No iba a matar a todo el barco —se defendió—, me conformaba con cortarle el cuello a Smith.

—No vas a herir a nadie. Al igual que me voy a encargar de que Smith mantenga sus manos alejadas de ti, tú vas a tener que aprender a convivir con los demás, porque todos tenemos unas reglas aquí y tú las vas a tener que acatar como cualquiera.

Soltó un quejido cuando Potter lo dejó libre. Se masajeó el brazo adolorido, fulminando con la mirada al otro.

—Te recuerdo que si yo estoy aquí es porque tú me secuestraste —espetó con rabia.

El capitán soltó una carcajada baja y grave que provocó que su vello se encrespase.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Eso es lo que es.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El hombre que te perseguía era Peter Pettigrew, consejero de Dolores Umbridge —Draco palideció al escuchar el nombre de la mujer—. Parece que a ella sí la conoces.

Umbridge era una tirana. La gente la respetaba y la temía a partes iguales, no había ciudad o poblado que no la conociese, y no se conocía ningún inconsciente que se pusiera frente a ella por propia voluntad. Pero sobretodo era conocida por su mayor hazaña: la caza de áureos.

Su padre le había contado mil historias de sus cacerías. Decía que la mujer se dedicaba a coleccionar las cabezas de los áureos que mataba, que los exhibía por las poblaciones como si fueran trofeos, que los maltrataba, que los mataba de hambre, de sed o de sueño. Una vez, Draco escuchó que Umbridge hizo caminar a una áurea por un bosque en invierno durante días enteros sin parar.

Decir que esa mujer le daba pavor era un eufemismo.

—¿Hubieras preferido quedarte allí? Mírame cuando te hablo —demandó Potter con voz exigente. Alzó la vista a regañadientes, encontrándose con la expresión furibunda del otro— ¿Hubieras preferido quedarte allí? Porque aún estoy a tiempo de dar la vuelta y abandonarte en ese puerto.

—No —susurró.

Casi sentía la necesidad de encogerse en sí mismo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que no quiero volver —dijo con voz más clara.

—Entonces deberías empezar a ser un poco más agradecido con aquellos que te han salvado la vida.

Draco se quedó ahí de pie un buen rato, acariciando su brazo magullado, después de que el moreno se marchase. Se sentía humillado y enfadado consigo mismo, como un niño al que acababan de regañar. Lo que realmente había salido herido de esa discusión había sido su orgullo.

—Debí haberte advertido que no hiciese ninguna estupidez —comentó Blaise a su lado. Se mordió la lengua para evitar mandarle a tomar viento—. Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar más amable.

El lugar más amable al que se refería Zabini no era más que la cocina. Draco no se quejó, simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas de madera, observando al tipo rubio que cocinaba, quien le sonrió pero no pronunció palabra, cosa que agradeció, hasta que unos minutos después una cabellera pelirroja asomó por la puerta.

—El capitán me ha dicho que alguien me necesitaba —anunció Ginevra, si mal no recordaba.

—Yo tengo todos mis dedos —respondió el chico, precia una broma personal porque ambos rieron—, así que supongo que lo dirá por él.

La mujer se le acercó sonriente con unas telas y un bote en las manos. Draco la estudió con suspicacia, admirando lo bonita que era. Tenía una melena roja y brillante, unos ojos castaños cálidos y un montón de pecas en la cara.

—Hay muchos pelirrojos por aquí, ¿no? —comentó.

—Ron, Fred, George y yo somos hermanos —contestó ella, sentándose a su lado—. Puedes llamarme Ginny, por cierto. El capitán me dijo algo sobre un brazo, pero no me especificó qué te pasaba.

Draco no pudo evitar resoplar, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y no te contó que fue él precisamente quien casi me lo rompe?

—Oh, entonces toma mi presencia aquí como una disculpa por su parte. A veces es un poco... bruto.

—Me parece que "bruto" es un adjetivo demasiado cortés para definirle.

—Creo que os vais a llevar muy bien —se burló Ginny, soltando una carcajada que secundó el cocinero.

A Draco no le hizo gracia.

* * *

*Artillero: encargado de las municiones del barco. Su responsabilidad era mantener los suministros y la munición de los cañones

*Contramaestre: las responsabilidades del Contramaestre incluían mantener el barco y sus provisiones.

*Proa: parte delantera de un barco

*Palo trinquete: de los tres mástiles que componían un navío de línea, el trinquete era el situado más a proa

*Candelero: en un buque se llama candelero al hierro de grueso y alto que con otros iguales o semejantes se coloca verticalmente en las bordas. Se utiliza a modo de barandal

* * *

_*inserte carraspeo dramático*_

_A ver, yo no iba a publicar esto todavía. Estoy trabajando en esta historia actualmente y pensaba acumular algunos capítulos antes de empezar a publicar para no retrasar mucho las actualizaciones peeeero estoy detectando algo de pánico en el prólogo pidiéndome que continúe la historia así que decidí publicar esta capítulo como demostración de que sí, voy a continuarla, pero tendréis que tener paciencia jaja_

_Dicho eso, como veréis estoy utilizando vocabulario naval así que iré dejando un pequeño glosario al final con la definición de cada palabra._

_Y bueno... espero que os esté gustando. Dentro de mi cabeza de momento todo pinta bien, pero no sé cómo será para vosotros jaja_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2:

**Recuerdos dolorosos**

Había descubierto que Blaise tenía razón, y la cocina era el lugar más agradable. Era tranquilo, no solía tener mucho ajetreo de gente y Neville, quien se dedicaba a cocinar, era una la mejor compañía que había encontrado. El chico era paciente y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Draco cuando se dedicaba a despotricar del mundo, lo cual pasaba muy a menudo.

Apenas habían pasado unos días, pero el rubio se había acostumbrado más rápido de lo que creía a estar allí, a escuchar a Ginny contándole anécdotas de sus hermanos, al fanatismo de Colin por Potter, al humor sarcástico de Blaise e incluso al silencio de Theo —ese último era el que mejor le caía, después de Neville—, incluso a la presencia del capitán.

A lo que no se había acostumbrado era a dormir en el suelo de la bodega. Era horrible. Era frío, incómodo y había un olor a humedad que le estaba volviendo loco. Cuando había intentado quejarse a Blaise, este le había dicho que su capitán creía que era mortalmente peligroso, y era mejor tenerle vigilado mientras los demás dormían.

Draco había pensado entonces que Potter era un exagerado y lo único que quería era hacerle la vida imposible.

—Creo que esta es la última ración —dijo con voz cansada, mientras servía el último plato de comida.

—Sal a fuera, aquí dentro hace mucho calor —sonrió Neville—. Yo terminaré de limpiar.

No iba a negarlo, lo único malo que tenía la cocina es que hacía un calor de los mil demonios.

Cogió un trozo de pan y algo de queso, y salió a la cubierta a que el viento refrescase su rostro. Se sentó en el suelo, viendo cómo algunos terminaban de comer mientras que los gemelos Weasley se posicionaban en el centro del barco.

—¿Sabes lo que creo, Fred?

—¿Qué crees, George?

—Que yo soy mucho mejor jefe de velas que tú.

Fred se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente.

—¡Qué ofensa hacia mi persona! —exclamó, exageradamente indignado—. Demuéstralo si tienes valor.

Ambos sacaron sus espadas a la vez y se pusieron una frente al otro en posición de duelo.

Draco observó la escena con incredulidad, aunque los demás parecían bastante más acostumbrados a ese tipo de espectáculos, ya que la tripulación se aglomeró a su alrededor para vitorearlos e incluso algunos se habían animado a apostar por el ganador.

Se relajó cuando dedujo que esa actitud era normal en ellos. No había convivido mucho con los gemelos, pero por lo que le había contado Ginny parecían ser bastante... peculiares. Bufó una pequeña risa cuando Fred sobrevoló su cabeza enganchado en una cuerda para luego aterrizar en la cubierta con una pose melodramática.

Sacó un cuchillo de su bota y un pequeño trozo de madera y empezó a tallarlo. Era lo que había hecho durante las últimas horas, desde que Ginny le había quitado el vendaje del brazo. Ya no le dolía, pero aún podía ver marcas amarillentas en su piel.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Elevó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro sereno de Potter. Se sorprendió al ver que se había recortado la barba, haciendo visible sus pómulos altos y su mandíbula marcada. No se había equivocado al asumir que debía tener más o menos su edad.

—¿La madera? —preguntó inocentemente. Sabía que no se refería a eso, pero la hacía gracia tomarle el pelo al otro—. De la bodega.

Esa vez parecía de mejor humor que el otro día, porque Potter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si realmente le hiciese gracia su respuesta.

—Deberías aprender a controlar tu lengua, o algún de estos encontrarás un problema.

Rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro.

—Mi vida ya es un problema desde que nací —replicó—. Y es un cuchillo para pelar patatas, ni si quiera está bien afilado —añadió con sinceridad—. Además, no es como si fuese un criminal, ¿sabes?

—Claro que no —el sarcasmo era evidente en la voz del moreno.

—Solo me defiendo cuando me atacan.

Fijó sus ojos en Smith mientras decía eso. El chico estaba en la otra parte de la cubierta, mirándole con vehemencia. Intentó no estremecerse, aunque debía admitir que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Nadie va a hacerte nada aquí dentro.

Había una férrea convicción en las palabras del capitán. Draco no pudo negarlo. Quitando a Smith, el resto de marineros habían sido francamente agradables con él y se había encontrado más cómodo de lo que creía con ellos.

En el fondo, tenía que darle la razón.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida y dejar que me quede aquí —murmuró. Eso pareció captar la atención de Potter, porque desvío sus ojos hacia él. Hubo un asentimiento por parte del otro y luego se instó un silencio que a Draco se le hizo bochornoso. Frente a ellos, George acababa de desarmar a Fred—. Son buenos —comentó, señalando hacia los gemelos.

—Lo suficiente.

Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa ante la vanidad del moreno.

—Por supuesto que el capitán es el mejor, ¿no?

—¿Lo dudas, acaso?

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que podría desarmarte.

—¿De verdad vas a apostar con un pirata? —se burló el moreno. Había un brillo juguetón en su mirada— ¿Qué quieres, de todas formas?

—Un camarote con un camastro o algo para dormir que sea mejor que el suelo de la bodega —demandó. Potter lo escrutó con paciencia—. No voy a matarte mientras duermes, te doy mi palabra.

Aunque a veces las ganas de ahorcarlo no le faltaban.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Sí, levantante.

Draco obedeció asombrado, guardándose el cuchillo y el pequeño trozo de madera en las botas, y se dirigió hacia el centro que minutos antes habían ocupado los gemelos.

—Pero... ¿tú qué vas a apostar? —interrogó receloso—, porque si va a ser algo costoso, tal vez me sale a cuenta seguir durmiendo en la bodega.

Potter soltó una carcajada, limpia y vívida. Por un momento se quedó absorto con el sonido, con la manera en la que su rostro se contorsionaba y su pecho se sacudía.

Mordió su labio inferior y desvío su mirada hacia el suelo. De repente se sentía... ahogado.

—Pensaré qué quiero cuando te gane —respondió con calma—. Escoge la espada que quieras.

Draco miró a su alrededor, y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Blaise que le dejase su arma, cuando una idea malévola se le pasó por la mente.

—¿La que quiera? —repitió cándidamente—, ¿como la tuya, por ejemplo?

El moreno le observó como si ya se esperase esa respuesta, y lo único que hizo fue desenvainar el arma y tendérsela con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Draco empuñó la espada, percibiendo que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. Entrecerró los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se reflejó en la hoja larga y afilada. En la empuñadura de plata había forjado un maravilloso león que reconoció porque era el mismo que había en el escudo de los estandartes de Gryffindor. Era preciosa.

—Ron —llamó el capitán, tendiendo una mano. El pelirrojo se acercó a él, cediéndole su espada.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Draco por un momento pensó que hablaba con Potter, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaba dirigiendo hacia él.

—Por supuesto que sí —espetó orgullosamente.

¿Qué se pensaba Weasley, que no podía ganarle?

—Di que sí, Draco —gritó Neville—. Yo apostaré por ti.

Sus hombros se tensaron y una mirada determinada se formó en su rostro, mientras todos a su alrededor empezaban a animarles.

Se colocó en posición de defensa porque presentía que Potter daría el primer golpe, y no se equivocó. Percibió rápidamente que el moreno era rápido, capaz y, para su mala suerte, muy hábil. Unos pocos minutos después se encontraba sudando, esquivando y bloqueando los ataques del otro. Hincó la rodilla en el suelo, apoyando su mano izquierda para no perder el equilibrio cuando recibió un arremetida especialmente feroz. No se dejó amedrentar, y contraatacó desde el suelo astutamente. Se asustó momentáneamente cuando su espada rasgó la camisa de Potter.

—Eso lo has hecho con mala fe —se quejó el capitán, aunque su tono era distendido.

Sonrió auténticamente divertido por primera vez —porque sí, había intentado desquitarse un poco—, una sonrisa sincera que el otro contempló durante más segundos de los necesarios y que dio la oportunidad para que Draco efectuase unas complejas fintas a su alrededor y se diese cuenta de que Potter dejaba desprotegido más habitualmente su lado izquierdo que el derecho.

—¿Has visto como se mueve? —escuchó que alguien preguntaba detrás suyo— Parece que esté bailando.

No era mentira. Había practicado su destreza con la espada desde que era pequeño, sabía hacer hasta los movimientos más impensables, había sido entrenado para las situaciones más complicadas y siempre había salido victorioso.

Tal vez fue el exceso de confianza lo que le hizo centrarse demasiado en el flanco izquierdo del moreno y no centrarse en bloquear bien los golpes, porque Potter se precipitó hacia él. Intentó impedirlo, pero el choque con su espada había sido tan fuerte que su arma salió disparada, cayendo al suelo y dejándole con las manos vacías.

Había perdido.

No se lo podía creer.

Jadeó buscando aire, mientras contemplaba a Potter recogiendo su espada del suelo entre vítores y aplausos. Una mano golpeó su espalda con suavidad, al girarse se encontró con la mirada alentadora de Theo.

—Buen duelo.

Rodó los ojos, exhalando con fuerza. Nunca se le había dado bien asimilar la derrota. Se dio la vuelta, importándole muy poco que hubiera perdido una apuesta y se dirigió hacia la bodega. Allí se limpió el sudor con una cubeta de agua y un trapo limpio y se tumbó en el suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado, disfrutando del silencio y del vaivén que había en el navío a causa del oleaje, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para que su cuerpo se resistiese de estar en esa posición.

Fue entonces cuando el ruido de unas botas bajando las escaleras perturbó su tranquilidad. Sabía que eran muy firmes para ser de Neville, demasiado pesadas para ser de Ginny, y bastante pausadas para tratarse de Blaise.

Por eso no le sorprendió que fuese Potter quien apareciese por allí.

Se irguió para sentarse, notando que el moreno se había cambiado su camisa rota por una parecida en color azul oscuro, con un fajín y un pantalón blanco.

—Ha sido un buen duelo —comentó a modo de saludo— ¿Quién te ha enseñado esos movimientos?

—¿Qué importa?

—Importa porque he ganado una apuesta y quiero que me contestes —demandó. No había ni un ápice de inseguridad en su tono, y eso casi le hizo estremecer.

—¿Eso es lo que vas a pedir?

—¿Cuántas preguntas vas a hacer antes de contestarme?

Draco llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego exhaló con lentitud.

—¿Cómo sabes que alguien me los enseñó? Pude haberlos aprendido solo.

No esperó que respondiese a su pregunta, pero para su sorpresa Potter avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Porque solo alguien de la realeza o su caballería hace esas florituras y esos desplazamientos elegantes. Solo hay que ver cómo sujetas la espada para saber que no te has criado en la calle.

No supo si era por el ejercicio físico o por el giro inesperado que había dado su vida, pero de repente se sintió agotado por todo y lo ultimo que quería era discutir.

—Fue mi padrino —respondió.

—¿Tu padrino?

—Severus Snape.

—¿De Slytherin?

—¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—He oído hablar de él.

Hubo un silencio apacible, y el rubio supo cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

—No soy de la realeza —contestó sin que se lo preguntase.

—Pero Snape pertenece a la guardia real.

—¿Crees que alguien como yo podría ocupar tal cargo? Habrás oído lo que paso con los Lovegood —explicó para luego añadir:— Mi padre y él eran amigos de la infancia.

Los recuerdos bombardearon su mente; los veranos calurosos de Wiltshire, el campo sembrado, el olor a polvo de la biblioteca de su casa, los tarareos lejanos de su madre mientras cocinaba, las lecciones de su padre, los entrenamientos con Severus,...

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Potter con tanta suavidad, que por un momento se preguntó si realmente era él.

Elevó la mirada al techo, notando como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

—Están muertos.

—¿Ellos eran...?

—Como yo —completó en un susurro.

Supuso que la conversación había terminado ahí, porque el moreno no respondió. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando que su respiración pareciese estable para que el otro no se diera cuenta de las tremendas ganas que tenia de echarse llorar.

—Yo no conocí a mis padres, murieron cuando tenía un año. Me creí con mis tíos y mi primo.

Lo miró sorprendido por un instante, sin saber que decir. Ni si quiera podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa charla, pero Potter parecía increíblemente comprensivo.

Recordó entonces la historia que le había contado Neville, de cómo Harry Potter le había ayudado cuando su padre había fallecido y su madre había perdido la cabeza. O cómo había acogido a Colin cuando lo vio durmiendo en la calle, a punto de morir de frío.

—¿Cómo superaste la pérdida de tus padres?

—Simplemente aprendí a vivir así. Pero es más difícil sobreponerse a algo que has perdido, que añorar algo que nunca has tenido. Al fin y al cabo, yo no sé lo que es tener padres, tú sí.

—Ya —susurró con voz agrietada.

—Siento lo de tus padres —expresó el moreno, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos, compartirás camarote con Ginny, si te parece bien.

Asintió dócilmente, dejándose guiar hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Gracias —dijo, una vez que llegaron.

—¿Dos agradecimientos en un día? —replicó Potter, en su habitual tono sardónico. Casi le hizo sonreír—, voy a empezar a pensar que estás enfermo.

—Disfrútalo, porque no creo que se vuelva a repetir.

El otro se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza, antes de girarse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Tal vez había juzgado mal a Potter después de todo.

* * *

_¡He vueeeeeelto!_

_Sí, como veis voy a empezar ya a actualizar esta historia. No la tengo terminada, pero me he dado cuenta de que como tengo mucho margen para escribirla porque no es una historia que vaya actualizando según la marcha, me lo tomo con demasiada calma y al final no la voy a terminar nunca. Así que la voy a empezar a actualizar semanalmente cada domingo, para así ponerme algo de presión, y acelerar un poco los capítulos._

_¡Espero que os guste!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:

**Familia**

Entró en el camarote, observando la estancia con cuidado. Consistía en dos camas, un par de baúles y una mesita con una lámpara de aceite. Avanzó con paso cansado hacia la cama que creía que sería la suya y se sentó en ella.

La conversación con Potter le había dejado un dolor opresivo en el pecho y un sentimiento de soledad que le estaba deprimiendo. Porque esa era la verdad: estaba solo. Había perdido a sus padres, no había sido capaz de encontrar a Severus y ahora se encontraba en un navío con una decena de desconocidos.

Se quitó las botas y se tumbó en la cama para hundir el rostro en la almohada y sollozar libremente.

Podía asegurar que llevaba horas llorando porque sentía su nariz congestionada, los ojos irritados y la garganta seca, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Apretó los párpados y separó los labios para respirar pausadamente por la boca y que no se le notase que se encontraban en ese estado deplorable.

Fingir que estaba dormido no se le daba del todo bien, porque unos minutos después escuchó a Ginny caminar por la habitación hasta recostarse en su camastro y abrazarle por la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó delicadamente la chica.

Su cuerpo se agitó dolorosamente. Llevó sus rodillas hacia su estómago, haciéndose un ovillo.

—Fue mi culpa —sollozó en voz baja—. Estaba distraído y no vi que un grupo de cazarrecompensas venía hacia nosotros. Ellos ya estaban demasiado cerca cuando avisé a mis padres

—Tranquilo, Draco. Respira hondo.

—Y... y después los abandoné —continuó, llorando más fuerte—. Ellos se quedaron allí para que yo pudiese huir, y lo único que hice fue correr sin mirar atrás. Ni si quiera pude despedirme. Debí haberme quedado. Debí haber protegido a mis padres.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello desde que había salido corriendo.

—No podrías haber hecho nada para salvarlos.

—¡Pero debí haberlo intentado! —exclamó— Ahora no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie.

—Nos tienes a nosotros, a todos. Es verdad que a veces no somos los mejores, pero siempre estamos ahí los unos para los otros. Podemos ser tu familia, Draco.

Gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Una parte de él quería creer en las palabras consoladoras de Ginny.

No recordó en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero despertó con el cuerpo entumecido, los ojos hinchados y un fuerte dolor en la garganta. Se enderezó, fijándose en que la pelirroja también se había quedado dormida con él. Sonrió tristemente, levantándose de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la chica, agarró la lámpara de la mesita y salió del camarote.

El viento frío azotó su rostro cuando salió a cubierta. Caminó silenciosamente observando que Ron estaba en la parte más alta del navío, seguramente haciendo su guardia, así que desplazó hacia la parte contraria, donde se acostó en el suelo para poder contemplar las miles de estrellas que en ese momento coronaban el cielo.

Draco se sentía abatido pero liberado y, en cierta manera, relajado. Tal vez era porque el ruido de las olas del mar chocando contra el barco le tranquilizaba o porque había llorado más que en toda su vida.

Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna en voz baja mientras contaba las constelaciones que iba encontrando. Podría haberse quedado eternamente en ese instante.

Fue una pena que ese maravilloso momento le durase tan poco, porque toda su tranquilidad se rompió con el grito de Ernie desde la cofa*.

—¡Barco a la vista!

Se enderezó a toda velocidad, mirando a su alrededor. Vio a Ron correr hacia un lado de la cubierta, justo donde señalaba Ernie, y alzar su catalejo* para contemplar la lejanía.

Draco intentó vislumbrar algo, pero en la oscuridad de la noche le fue imposible.

—¡Barco a la vista! —repitió Ron en un rugido.

Entonces el Fénix volvió a la vida.

Potter emergió a toda velocidad, con una mirada determinada y su cuerpo tenso por la expectación.

—Fred, George izad las velas. Crabbe y Goyle a los cañones, no disparéis pero estad preparados. Ron a proa, Blaise a popa*, Theo necesito que vayas a bajo y vigiles la carga. Los demás conmigo —ordenó el moreno con voz serena. Absolutamente todos obedecieron de inmediato—. Ernie, ¿qué tipo de barco es?

—Es un corsario*, capitán —respondió el aludido—. Creo que es Cornelius Fudge si no me equivoco.

Hubo una pequeña celebración entre la tripulación.

—Parece que vamos a divertirnos —comentó Potter.

Fue entonces, mientras contemplaba el panorama frente a él, cuando la realización golpeó a Draco. Por un momento había olvidado que las personas con las que compartía ahora su vida no eran marineros corrientes, ni pescaderos o comerciantes. Eran piratas. Y estaba a punto de saquear un barco.

Dejó escapar el aire temblorosamente de sus pulmones, mientras veía asombrado y temeroso cómo ambos barcos iban acercándose a una velocidad pasmosa.

—Capitán —llamó Ernie—, el barco va tripulado por mercenarios.

—Hundidlo si es necesario, entonces.

Abrió los ojos con horror. ¿Iban a hundir un barco? ¿Ahí, sin más?

Parecía que sí, porque los cañonazos empezaron a sonar cuando ambos navíos estuvieron a una distancia suficiente. Draco se agachó por acto reflejo, agarrándose fuertemente a la barandilla cuando un cañonazo agitó la embarcación.

Segundo después vio cómo los gemelos Weasley volaban enganchados a sus cuerdas hacia el barco contrario, mientras que los mercenarios utilizaban tablas a modo de puentes para llegar al Fénix.

Severus le había preparado para luchar de ser necesario y sus padres le habían hecho a la idea de que, dada su condición iba a ser partícipe de situaciones violentas, pero jamás esperó ver una batalla campal frente a él.

Estaba tan absorto contemplando el panorama que un ruido pesado le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y pudo jurar que su corazón se paralizó durante un segundo.

Frente a él estaba un hombre alto y corpulento, debía sacarle al menos dos cabezas y muchos quilos de más. Tenía una melena oscura que le llevaba a los hombros y una barba poblada.

—Un áureo —susurró casi maravillado.

Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Se había quedado ahí, al descubierto, congelado por el asombro y el miedo sin tener en cuenta que era una presa fácil.

El mercenario se abalanzó contra él, haciendo que Draco reaccionase en el último segundo para agarrar la lámpara de aceite y estrellársela en la cara. Las llamas emergieron volátiles, haciendo gritar al mercenario.

Ni si quiera dejó que el pensamiento de que acababa de quemar vivo a un hombre se formase dos veces en su cabeza y, por el contrario, salió de su escondite para correr por toda la cubierta, esquivando los múltiples duelos que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese instante. Su huida no duró mucho, porque instantes después notó como algo pesado caía sobre su espalda, estampándole fuertemente contra el suelo.

Su cabeza rebotó contra la madera, haciendo que su vista se desenfocase por unos segundos, pero nada era comparado con el dolor de su pecho. Literalmente, pudo sentir como algo _crujía _en su interior. Abrió la boca y chilló hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ardieron.

—Tú eres mío —escuchó que decían.

Sabía que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas cerca de su oído porque notaba el cálido aliento golpear su piel, pero su mente no las procesaba adecuadamente. Lo único que sentía era dolor.

—Me parece a mí que no —rebatió una voz.

Sintió que lo liberaban del peso acto seguido. Intentó que el aire llegase a sus pulmones pero su pecho se encontraba comprimido y rígido, su garganta estaba apretada y apenas se podía mover. Un brazo le giró bruscamente, haciendo que volviese a gritar. El rostro familiar de Ron se interpuso frente a él.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacer aquí, desarmado y a plena vista? —separó los labios, solo y únicamente para decirle que se fuese a la mierda, pero lo único que salió de ellos fue un humillante quejido—. ¿Estás bien?

¡Claro que no estaba bien! Sentía ganas de morir.

—No puedo... no puedo... respirar.

—¡Capitán! —llamó el pelirrojo.

—¡Tienen un áureo! —exclamó alguien.

—¡Tenemos un grave problema! —continuó Ron.

Draco perdió de vista a Weasley y por minuto pensó que lo había dejado ahí tirado y que realmente iba a morir, cuando una mano mucho más gentil que la del pelirrojo le sujetó por el brazo.

—Levántate —ordenó la voz serena de Potter. Como si fuera tan fácil. El moreno pareció captar su mensaje, porque añadió:—. Sé que duele, pero tienes que levantarte para que pueda sacarte de aquí. Eres un blanco demasiado llamativo. Por favor, Draco.

Había una desesperación subyacente en su voz que le descolocó pero no tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar en eso.

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Potter envolviese su cintura y le ayudase a ponerse de pie. Sus costillas se quejaron, haciéndole morder su labio inferior para evitar volver a chillar.

—No puedo respirar —lloró.

—Sí puedes, solo tranquilízate y céntrate en inhalar y exhalar. No voy a dejarte, ¿vale? Sígueme y no te separes de mi.

Draco se aferró a la camisa del capitán como si fuese su hilo de vida. Quizás si lo fuese, porque ahí estaba Harry Potter, salvándole la vida otra vez.

La cubierta nunca se le había hecho tan larga, pero debía admitir que el moreno era lo suficientemente hábil como para maniobrar con su espada, a la vez que caminaba y mantenía un ojo puesto en él. Si no fuera por el latente dolor que tenía, se habría sentido conmovido.

Se apoyó en un mástil cuando vio que el capitán tenía problemas para deshacerse de un par de mercenarios. Apretó la madera con sus dedos, notando como las astillas se clavaban en sus yemas. Frente a él Blaise tiró por la borda a un hombre, Terry noqueó a otro después de que Ginny le disparase una flecha en la pierna. Draco deseó tener un arma con el cual defenderse o bien desquitar todo el sufrimiento que sentía.

El barco se ladeó, haciendo que el rubio se aferrase al mástil con fuerza, una daga* se clavó justo encima de su cabeza, como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamiento. Giró su rostro para ver quien se la había lanzado, solo para ver encontrar a una mujer mayor y con la melena larga y rubia mirándole astutamente. Apretó los dientes, cansado y enfadado. Desclavó la daga, con su pecho quejándose por el esfuerzo, y se la lanzó a la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces. Impactó directo en su hombro, provocando que la rubia cayese al suelo.

—Buena puntería —alabó Potter.

—Gracias —jadeó.

—Vamos.

Atravesar la cubierta fue más fácil a partir de ahí. La adrenalina había empezado a recorrer todo su sistema, haciéndole consciente de donde estaba, y el dolor había pasado a un segundo plano. Bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo desierto donde estaban los camarotes. Por un momento pensó que el moreno lo conduciría a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, pero en cambio pasaron de largo para entrar en el camarote del fondo del pasillo.

—No te muevas de ahí —ordenó Potter—. Y hablo muy en serio. No salgas.

Cerró la puerta sonoramente antes de que pusiera contestar. Su respiración ahogada retumbaba en el silencio que había dentro del cuarto. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con una cama con dosel mucho más amplia que la suya, una mesita con una lámpara, un baúl que alguna vez fue rojo pero que para ese entonces estaba ya desgastado y una cómoda de madera oscura. Supuso que esa era la habitación del capitán.

Caminó cansado hacia la cama, sentándose con gran esfuerzo. Si aguantaba la respiración, podía escuchar el ruido amortiguado de la batalla que había en cubierta. Cerró los ojos, intentando acallar sus jadeos y calmar su corazón, pero de poco estaba sirviendo.

¿Y si Potter perdía? No quería imaginarse lo que iban a hacer esos mercenarios con él.

El miedo barrió cada músculo de su cuerpo. En ese momento, se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía por haber subido al Fénix en vez de a otro barco peor.

Mordió su labio inferior, llevándose una mano hacia sus costillas. Apretó un poco, notando acto seguido un agudo pinchazo en su interior. Ese maldito bastardo debía haberle roto algún hueso. Se puso en pie para caminar lentamente por la estancia. No sabía qué era peor: si el dolor de su cuerpo, o no saber qué estaba pasando allí arriba.

Negó con la cabeza, no queriendo caer en pensamientos desalentadores. Era el barco de Harry Potter, famoso por ser el más eficaz de los mares. No podía perder.

Pero hasta Potter era humano, y por mucho que su tripulación fuese incomparable, nadie sobrevivía a una herida grave.

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio.

Draco se paralizó, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación con el aire suspendido en su garganta. Escuchó pasos fuera, cada vez más cerca de donde estaba. Su pulso se volvió errático, retrocedió vigilante, agarrando la lámpara de la mesita como única arma a su alcance.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al sudoroso y agotado capitán.

El rubio exhaló con fuerza. El alivio fue tan fuerte, que por un momento pensó que lloraría de la felicidad.

Avanzó hacia Potter rápidamente y, sin pensarlo demasiado, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole estrechamente, importándole poco que sus costillas protestasen.

Sintió los músculos del moreno tensos bajo su tacto, hasta que poco a poco se fue relajando y para su sorpresa, correspondió lentamente el abrazo, apoyando las manos con delicadeza sobre su espalda, acariciándole desde la parte baja hasta sus omóplatos, para luego estrecharle contra él.

Draco se estremeció contra la suave contacto. Sintió el aliento del capitán vacilante contra su cuello, sus labios casi rozándole la piel. Inhaló profundamente con los ojos cerrados y, por primera vez en algún tiempo, se sintió extrañamente protegido. Fue entonces cuando se percató en lo íntimo que estaba siendo ese momento.

Se separó de él completamente azorado por su arrebato, agachando la cabeza para que no se pudiesen apreciar sus mejillas coloradas. Abrió la boca dispuesto a disculparse, pero Potter se le adelantó.

—Vamos arriba para que Ginny pueda revisar tus heridas.

Su voz ronca le hizo tragar saliva nerviosamente. Asintió vehemente, agradecido de que el otro no comentase nada de esa extraña atmósfera que se había instalado entre ellos.

Subió a toda prisa, encontrándose un panorama tranquilizado de lo que esperaba. Todos parecían estar bien, algunos más magullados que otros, pero todos caminaban por sus propios pies. La única voz que se escuchaba en el aire era la de Theo, quien contaba la mercancía que estaban sacando del corsario hacia el Fénix.

Avanzó hacia Ginny, observando cómo vendaba la cabeza de Ron.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó la chica, una vez que hubo terminado con su hermano.

—Todo —respondió. Ahora que la calma había vuelto, empezaba a notar como su cuerpo se resentía—, pero el pecho me está matando.

—Déjame verlo —alzó su camisa, dejando que la pelirroja le examinase—. Tienes un par de costillas magulladas, tal vez tres. No están rotas, pero te dolerán algún tiempo. Voy a tener que vendarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Va a ser un poco incómodo, pero estarás bien.

Asintió distraídamente, con su atención puesta en Potter, que estaba siendo atendido por Neville, quien le curaba una herida abierta en el hombro. La preocupación se hizo presente en él.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un breve momento. El moreno le miraba pacientemente, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro. Simplemente le contemplaba, como quien mira distraídamente al mar.

Desvío su mirada sintiéndose incómodo, recordando su apretado abrazo. Ginny le miró, mientras le vendaba el pecho, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Él también va a estar bien.

Draco asintió, aunque no era eso lo que le inquietaba. Era su corazón revolucionado y el retortijón que sentía en el estómago lo que le intranquilizaba.

Y que Potter fuese el causante de ello.

* * *

*Cofa: En una embarcación de vela: Plataforma colocada en la parte alta de un palo, que sirve especialmente como puesto de observación y para facilitar la maniobra de las velas altas.

*Catalejo: Instrumento óptico para ver a larga distancia que consiste en un tubo, generalmente extensible, con una lente en cada extremo, una colectora de la luz y otra amplificadora de la imagen formada por la primera.

*Popa: Parte posterior de una embarcación.

*Corsario: Barco que estaba preparado para que sus tripulantes se dedicaran a asaltar y destruir las naves piratas y enemigas, con la autorización del Gobierno de su nación. En Inglaterra eran conocidos por ser "piratas legales" ya que compartían sus botines con el gobierno.

*Daga: es un arma blanca de lámina aplanada y remate agudo. Es más larga que un puñal y más corta que una espada. Suele poseer doble filo y guarda para proteger el puño

**He añadido un glosario al final de la historia con todas las palabras hasta ahora definidas para que podáis encontrarlas fácilmente en el caso de que repita alguna y no recordéis el significado. **

* * *

_¡Hooooooooooooola!_

_Ya estoy aquí con un capítulo más._

_¿Qué os ha parecido este primer pequeño acercamiento de Harry y Draco?_

_No sé porqué pero estoy taaaan emocionada con esta historia jajaja_

_¡Hasta la semana que viene!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4:

**Dimes y diretes **

Se despertó como si una ciudad entera se hubiese derrumbado encima suyo. A Draco le dolía absolutamente todo; los brazos, las piernas, le dolía la garganta por haber chillado, los ojos de llorar, la cabeza por el cansancio, su pecho era el epicentro del martirio y le costaba respirar por los vendajes, aunque prefería no poder respirar bien que sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Se levantó soltando un gruñido y estiró todos sus músculos mientras se levantaba del camastro. El dolor lo ponía de mal humor

Ginny no estaba en su cama, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuando salió a cubierta descubrió que si la pelirroja ya se había levantado era porque debía ser muy tarde. De hecho, el sol ya estaba casi en todo lo alto del cielo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Potter mirándole como si acabase de perder la cabeza.

—Tengo que ayudar a Neville en la cocina —contestó con evidencia en su voz.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Un par de días atrás, esa conversación hubiese sido al revés.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sospecha.

Si el moreno iba a decir lo que creía que iba a decir, iban a tener un problema.

—Porque estás herido.

Lo había dicho.

—¿Y? —gruñó—. Todos están trabajando.

—Pero ellos no tienen tres costillas rotas.

—No tengo nada roto —corrigió—. Ron también está herido, Dean tiene quemada las manos y aún así están trabajando.

—Ron es mi primer oficial y Dean el piloto. Son imprescindibles. Neville puede soportar un día sin que le ayudes a pelar patatas.

Desvío los ojos hacia el horizonte. Algo en aquella frase le dolió. Ellos eran imprescindibles, en cambio él no ocupaba ninguna función relevante allí. Bien podrían dejarlo tirado en cualquier puerto y el Fénix seguiría navegando. Nadie le echaría en falta. _Potter _no le echaría en falta.

—Supongo, capitán, que pelar patatas no me va a matar —farfulló con los dientes apretados—. Así que iré a trabajar, aunque no sea _imprescindible_.

Hacia unas horas se había alegrado de verlo vivo y ahora en cambio sólo deseaba partirle la cara.

Escuchó al otro suspirar, pero no dijo nada, así que se tomó su silencio como una afirmación. Se dio la vuelta, no queriendo ver la cara del moreno en un buen rato.

Ginny se cruzó en su camino hacia la cocina. La chica tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, Draco la envidió por un momento. Ojalá el también estuviera así de feliz y no enfadado o adolorido.

—¿Has pasado mala noche? —preguntó, comprensiva.

—He tenido mal despertar —bufó.

—No te preocupes, pronto tomaremos tierra. En casa tenemos un montón de cosas para el dolor.

—¿En casa?

—Sí. Vamos hacia Ottery St. Catchpole.

Asintió, mirando a su alrededor para percibir que había un ambiente feliz en el barco. De hecho, si prestaba un poco de atención podía escuchar a los gemelos cantando una canción.

—Ahora entiendo porqué todo el mundo está tan radiante.

—Te encantara estar allí, ya verás.

—Eso espero —suspiró.

—Voy a ver cómo está Dean —se despidió Ginny.

Su irritación se esfumó, dando paso al cansancio. Tal vez debería haber hecho caso a Potter y haber vuelto a su camarote a dormir.

Vio a Ron no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y decidió que Neville podía esperar durante un rato. Respiró hondo, acercándose con cautela hacia el pelirrojo. No se podía decir que tuviese una buena relación con él, aunque tampoco era mala. Simplemente no tenían ningún tipo de relación. Había descubierto que Ronald era alguien distante y centrado en su trabajo. Solo hablaba con sus hermanos, con Blaise o con el capitán y únicamente se dirigía a los demás para darles órdenes y comprobar que todo estuviese en tranquilidad.

Si Draco fuese sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que le intimidaba un poco. Ron era alto, con el cabello igual de rojo que los otros Weasleys, con su rostro pecoso y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Tenía los hombros anchos, y unos admirables músculos en los brazos. Le había visto pelear, y no era precisamente delicado. Y luego estaba ese mutismo que lo descolocaba. Sabía tratar a Potter porque era ácido y en cierto punto templado. Sabía llevar a Blaise y su sarcasmo. Pero no sabía cómo tratar el silencio de Ronald.

Así que esa conversación iba a ser incómoda.

Carraspeó audiblemente para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, el cual le miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Venía a agradecerte lo de ayer.

—¿Lo de ayer?

—Sí —tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?—, ya sabes, me quitaste a ese animal que me atacó de la espalda, así que... técnicamente me salvaste la vida.

—Ah.

Draco se balanceó, con la mirada fija en sus pies. Se sentía como si estuviera ante su padre después de romperle toda la vajilla.

—Gracias —repitió.

—Ya... no hay de qué. En el fondo no estaba salvando tu vida, sino la mía —frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería—. El capitán me habría matado si te hubiera pasado algo —aclaró.

Abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Soltó un resoplido nervioso en su lugar.

—No creo que sea verdad.

—Prefiero no averiguarlo.

Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Sacudió la cabeza, se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se giró dispuesto a marcharse. Ya había cumplido su misión, así que no tenía porqué continuar con aquella conversación escabrosa.

—Draco —llamó Ron. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo—, solo se preocupa por ti.

Al principio no lo entendió y luego su expresión se convirtió en algo asombrada. Desvío su atención hacia Potter, quien parecía mantener una charla entretenida con Theo.

—¿Cómo nos has escuchado?

—Mi trabajo es escucharlo todo.

Un silencio se interpuso entre ellos. El rubio reflexionó sus palabras, y la conversación que había tenido con el capitán minutos atrás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Que se preocupa por mi.

—Porque él siempre se preocupa por todos, es parte de su labor como capitán —explicó. Draco se sintió algo desilusionado por su respuesta, pero se negó a pensar en ello—. Aunque a veces sus intenciones y su manera de expresarse no navegan hacia la misma dirección.

Asintió para hacerle saber que le había escuchado y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Reflexionó las palabras del pelirrojo durante minutos enteros. Quizás debía admitir que Potter no tenía toda la culpa. Él se había levantado demasiado irascible esa mañana.

Su cabeza fue un hervidero de remordimiento durante las próximas horas. Tanto, que la migraña que le produjo dejó en segundo plano a su dolor en el tórax.

Su madre siempre había dicho que era insoportable cuando se ponía enfermo o cuando tenía alguna dolencia. Eventualmente su humor se relajaba, pero las primeras horas eran un calvario. Él siempre había negado tal afirmación, pero al final iba a tener que darle la razón. Se había comportado como un cretino, y había pagado los platos rotos con el primero que había encontrado.

Le tendió el plato de comida a Adrian antes de servirse su propia ración y sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Neville extrañado.

—¿Comer?

—Pero normalmente vas a fuera.

—Pues hoy quiero hacerte compañía —replicó.

La verdad era que no quería enfrentarse a Potter. Entre el espectáculo de anoche y el de esa mañana, no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo, aunque Draco estaba de los nervios. Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener una conciencia llena de desasosiego que lo hacía sentir mal.

—Sí hubieras sido injusto con alguien por tener un mal día —le comentó a Neville—, ¿cómo lo solucionarías?

El chico le miró, ladeando la cabeza y luego encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pidiéndole perdón.

—¿No hay otra solución?

—Hay muchas soluciones, pero esa es la más sencilla.

—Sí, lo imaginaba —murmuró para sí mismo.

Neville lo observó entre extrañado y divertido.

—Sea quien sea, seguro que no te lo tiene en cuenta.

Soltó una corta y amarga carcajada. Estaba seguro que Potter le rompería el brazo en cuanto lo viera, tenía experiencia en ello. Ya se le hacía raro que a esas altura no lo hubiese tirado por la borda.

Un par de horas después se había quedado sin excusas para estar ahí encerrado. Había limpiado la cocina de arriba abajo, ordenado los ingredientes y había adelantado todo lo que podía de la cena. Neville le había terminado echando poco después, ordenándole que arreglase sus problemas de una vez. No había encontrado ninguna réplica para eso, así que salió con aire desalentador.

No le costó mucho encontrar al capitán. Estaba en la parte más alta del navío controlando todo lo que ocurría en cubierta. Se encaminó hacia él cómo quien se dirige hacia la horca, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta como le habían enseñado, sin apartar la atención de la mirada afilada que le dirigía Potter.

—Supongo que vienes a darme una buena noticia por ese aire de luto que llevas encima —comentó con sarcasmo.

Draco reprimió las enormes ganas que tuvo de rodar los ojos. Acababa de llegar y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

—Venía a disculparme por mi actitud de esta mañana —pronunció. Potter lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Dónde está el truco?

—No hay ninguno —resopló—. Solo quería dejar claro que no fue justo pagar mi mal humor contigo.

—Bien.

El rubio observó el asentimiento tranquilo del otro.

—¿Ya está? —cuestionó, algo receloso.

Prácticamente había desobedecido al capitán, y parecía que éste estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar como si nada.

—Bueno, si te hace ilusión puedes reverenciarte cómo hacen los plebeyos a la realeza.

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que su irritación volvía a hacerse presente. Poca gente conseguía sacarle de sus casillas tan rápido.

—Qué gracioso —murmuró. Él intentando ser conciliador por el bien de su estancia allí, y el otro burlándose de él—. No va a haber ninguna represalia, ¿verdad?

—No sé qué has escuchado de mi, pero no soy un déspota que va maltratando por ahí a mi tripulación. Soy estricto cuando me desobedecen gravemente y me aseguro de que mis reprimendas sean recordadas, pero puedo tolerar tu berrinche mañanero de crío pequeño. Aunque me gustaría que no se hiciese una costumbre, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Parpadeó, descolocado. ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de insultarle sutilmente?

—Yo no estaba haciendo ningún berrinche —replicó—. Eras tú quien me trataba como si fuera débil cuando no es así. Llevo siendo perseguido toda mi vida, me han intentado matar más veces de las que puedo recordar, he tenido heridas mucho peores que algunas costillas magulladas y siempre, _siempre _he salido adelante. Así que puedo soportar esto.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Y tal vez si me dejases tener algo más que un cuchillo mellado podría haberme defendido yo solo —continuó molesto, sin prestar atención a lo que le había dicho.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Abrió la boca para seguir con su perorata, cuando analizó las palabras del moreno. Le estaba dando la razón. Observó su rostro imperturbable y sus ojos que iban desde el entretenimiento hasta la curiosidad.

—Bien —exhaló. Se sentía como si acabase de ganar la batalla más difícil de su vida, mientras que Potter estaba al borde de la risa. Si hubiera sabido que despotricar todo eso le dejaría tan distendido lo habría hecho antes—. Entonces puede seguir con mis tareas, ¿no?

Tenía que asegurarse de que iba a poder dormir tranquilo por la noche sin que el capitán viniese a cortarle la yugular por desobedecerle. Potter esbozó una media sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos con su espalda apoyada en el barandal del barco.

—¿Estás esperando a que te castigue por hacer lo que te dé la gana o que te recompense por tu dedicación en el trabajo? —preguntó, con un tono divertido— Porque un par de azotes es una buena solución para ambos casos.

Abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse solo para llevar toda su sangre hacia su cara. Podía notar cómo sus orejas se calentaban de la vergüenza.

—Yo no... tú... no... —el comentario le había pillado tan fuera de lugar que ni si quiera sabía que contestar sin que la imagen mental de él siendo azotado por el capitán acudiese a su mente. El moreno soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que su bochorno aumentase. ¡Por todo los mares, quería ahorcarlo!—. Inténtalo si te atreves —desafió.

Eso pareció sorprender a Potter, porque lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—No me provoques, Draco —pronunció en voz baja y peligrosa, haciéndole estremecer.

—Te patearé el trasero.

El capitán sonrió, regalándole una mirada que se podía considerar del todo lasciva.

—Yo haría cosas mejores con tu trasero.

¿Por qué a él le costaba respirar y en cambio el otro parecía tan sereno?

—¡Me voy, porque no se puede hablar contigo!

Retiraba lo dicho. No sabía tratar con Potter.

El moreno contempló distraídamente cómo Draco caminaba a paso airado y con los hombros tensos hasta que se perdió de caminos los camarotes. Negó con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa jovial en la cara.

—No deberías provocarle de esa manera, capitán. Le dará una úlcera.

Miró a Blaise, solo para encogerse de hombros.

—Es que es tan fácil molestarle. Y demasiado entretenido.

—Claro, porque es obvio que no quieres poner tus manos sobre él —murmuró el otro, irónico —. De todas maneras no deberías hacerle enfadar. Al fin y al cabo él es quien ayuda en la cocina.

Entornó los ojos mientras resoplaba por lo bajo.

—¿Crees que va a envenenarme?

—Ahora mismo, estoy seguro de que podría matarte con sus propias manos.

Lo reflexionó durante un momento, pensando en que tal vez se había sobrepasado. Aunque ver el brillo en la mirada de Draco cuando estaba enfadado había valido la pena.

El rubio por su parte azotó la puerta de su habitación, cogió su almohada y sofocó un grito que picó en toda su garganta. Se sentía... no sabía cómo sentirse: si enfadado, hastiado o avergonzado. Era una mezcla de las tres. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando firmemente el techo.

—Maldito estúpido —murmuró. Aunque no sabía si se refería al capitán o a él mismo.

Porque a pesar de lo cabreado que se sentía, su cuerpo no podía evitar estremecerse al recordar la voz vibrante de Potter.

—0—

Durmió mal y se despertó... sofocado. Había hecho un calor de los mil demonios esa noche. O quizás había sido el sueño que había tenido, donde unas manos lo tocaban y acariciaban vehementemente. Recordó de repente cómo se había sentido el tacto de Potter sobre su cuerpo cuando le había abrazado. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a profundizar en eso.

Salió del camarote con cuidado de no despertar a su compañera, y caminó por el barco. Escuchó un ruido bajo la bodega, al llegar allí se encontró con Theo.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

—Tuve una pesadilla —contestó—. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Inventario. Pronto tomaremos tierra y necesitamos saber qué provisiones nos harán falta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Theo sonrió.

—Claro. Nunca hay que rechazar la ayuda gratuita.

Las siguientes horas se las pasó abriendo cajas y ayudando a Theodore a contar todo lo que tenían, que para su sorpresa eran bastantes cosas. Terminó cansado, jadeante y con las costillas resentidas. Estaba apoyado en una columna cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso al capitán.

—Subid a cubierta —ordenó. No parecía sorprendido de que Draco estuviese allí—, estamos a punto de atracar.

Theo salió primero, dejándoles a ambos solos. El rubio soltó una ahogada exhalación. Ni si quiera era capaz de mirar a Potter a la cara porque aún se sentía avergonzado por su actitud.

—¿Te duele?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Puedo...

—Soportarlo perfectamente —completó el moreno. Asintió en silencio—. Siento lo de ayer.

Alzó la vista simplemente por pura sorpresa. El moreno volvía a tener esa expresión seria y templada que tenía habitualmente. No había sonrisa ladina ni mirada divertida. Una parte de él lo agració, y otra... no supo cómo sentirse. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía estar satisfecho, porque esa era la mejor decisión que le había visto tornar al capitán: mantener las distancias.

_No hay quien te entienda, Harry Potter_, pensó

—No tiene importancia.

Draco había tenido algunas horas de insomnio para pensar, y ciertamente había llegado a la conclusión de que Potter solo le había soltado aquel comentario para molestarle y lo había conseguido, porque él nunca había sabido reírse de sí mismo y tampoco le gustaba que los demás se riesen de él —estaba claro que estaba riéndose de él. Se negaba a pensar que el moreno hubiese dicho eso de manera genuina—. El sentimiento del ridículo no era algo que supiese sobrellevar.

También estaba el hecho de que nunca le habían dicho algo así. Draco nunca había tenido ningún tipo de intimidad con nadie, no sabia lo que era besar a alguien, ni había sido tocado. Su tipo de vida no era la ideal para mantener una relación. Sus primeros amigos los había conseguido ahí, en el Fénix, porque se había pasado toda su vida huyendo con sus padres, hasta que consiguieron ocultarse entre las montañas de Wiltshire, y a partir de ahí su vida se había convertido en una solitaria rutina en la que solo recibía las visitas de Severus.

—De todas formas no fue correcto decirte eso.

Y ahora estaba Potter, un hombre fuerte, moreno y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados: por una parte tenía ganas de golpearle hasta cansarse y la otra había despertado la curiosidad en él y empezado a verle de una manera... _diferente. _Una manera de verle que iba a esconder dentro de sí mismo porque se negaba a que Potter se diera cuenta y se burlase de él.

—No pasa nada —respondió, extinguiendo sus pensamientos cuando notó que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Vamos arriba.

Se encaminó hacia el exterior agradecido de que la conversación hubiese terminado allí. En cubierta el ambiente era animado y todos estaban ansiosos. Draco se sorprendió cuando vio que casi había arribado al muelle, encaminándose hacia babor* solo para admirar mejor la vista.

—Echad el ancla —ordenó el capitán—. Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Blaise y Draco, vendréis conmigo. Theo necesito que compres todo lo que nos hace falta y Terry, hay que reparar todos los daños del navío, excepto la vela rasgada, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros —organizó.

—¡Sí, capitán!

El rubio vio casi asombrado como todo el mundo había pasado de estar paralizado para escuchar a Potter, a moverse de un lado a otro a una velocidad admirable.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le dijo Ginny, con una amplia sonrisa—. Vamos, tenemos que bajar.

Fue entonces cuando reflexionó lo que había dicho el capitán. Tenía que bajar. Miró otra vez hacia el puerto, toda esa gente y ese mercado que momentos antes le había parecido bonito ahora le estaba creando ansiedad.

—No creo que sea buena idea —murmuró—. Sería mejor que me quedase aquí y...

—No te va a pasar nada —interrumpió Potter—. Este lugar es bastante tolerante.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Nunca había estado en sitio con tanta gente y al descubierto. Era un suicidio.

—Tengo que cubrirme con algo.

La mano firme del moreno se aferró a su antebrazo, dejándole paralizado durante un instante.

—La familia Weasley es muy conocida aquí, nunca te harían nada si ven que vienes con nosotros —le dijo, tranquilizador—. Confía en mi.

Estudió su rostro, su cabello alborotado, su expresión calmada, su incipiente barba y su mirada apaciguada. A pesar de que a veces le sacaba de sus casillas, Draco se dio cuenta de que sí, confiaba en él.

* * *

*Babor: Costado izquierdo de una embarcación, mirando desde la parte trasera, o popa, hacia la delantera, o proa.

* * *

_¡Hoooooooooooooola holita vecinitos!_

_Si supierais lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo... De verdad, fue horrible. Creo que lo corregí y lo reescribí como cien veces hasta que me quedó más o menos bien. _

_¿He dicho ya que me encanta Harry? En serio, me encanta. Harry como capitán debería ser cánon jajaja_

_!Hasta la semana que viene!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5:

**Hogar, dulce hogar**

Ottery St. Catchpole no parecía ser muy grande, desde ahí podía ver casi todo el pueblo costero y tras de él, unas verdes colinas se extendían por el horizonte. Se fijó en el mercado que había en el muelle, admirando lo bonito que era. Cada puesto comerciante tenía lonas de distinto color para sus toldos* creando un paisaje pintoresco —no era como Gryffindor, donde todo era rojo— y había una aglomeración de gente exagerada para lo pequeño que era el lugar.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su corazón latía acelerado mientras caminaba entre el gentío, como si estuviera preparado para el momento en el que tuviera que echar a correr. Pisar tierra firme le desestabilizó un poco, acostumbrado ya a los vaivenes del barco. Se mantuvo cerca del capitán inconscientemente, y cuando se percató de ello, se sintió un poco ridículo aunque no se apartó de él. Prefería ser ridículo que estar muerto. Fue relajándose poco a poco al apreciar que la gente le miraba con curiosidad y algo de asombro pero nadie intentaba acercase a él.

Se detuvo frente a un puesto de telas cuando el capitán lo hizo. Una mujer mayor, con el cabello oscuro y rizado atado en un moño les saludo con una sonrisa amable.

—Capitán Potter, que agradable es verle de nuevo. Parece que fue hace años la última vez que pisó por aquí.

—Hacía tiempo que no veníamos a casa —coincidió el—. Marietta, ¿tienes tela suficiente para una vela?

Ella sonrió cómplice.

—Siempre guardo tela para usted, capitán.

Draco miró la interacción de manera divertida. Su atención fue captada por un trozo de seda gris a su izquierda. Le encantaba la seda, lo suave, brillante y fresca que era, por eso su madre le había comprado sábanas de seda como regalo de cumpleaños. Su sonrisa se apagó al recordar que seguramente su casa ya no existía.

—¿Vamos?

Se giró hacia Potter, quien cargaba con un enorme rollo de tela sobre su hombros. Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a reanudar su marcha. Era cierto que los Weasley eran conocidos allí, porque se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo les saludaba mientras andaban. Estaba tan distraído mirando el gentío, que ni si quiera se había fijado en que habían atravesado el pueblo y habían llegado a las colinas. El panorama frente a él era maravilloso. Había un gran prado verde con hierba alta que danzaba con el viento creando reflejos dorados por el sol, unos cuantos árboles que parecían enormes y un millón de flores silvestres de todos los colores. Ni si quiera Wiltshire era así de fantástico.

—¿Dónde está vuestra casa? —le preguntó a uno de los gemelos, al ver que no parecía haber ninguna morada cerca de allí.

—Un poco lejos —dijo uno.

—Un poco —secundó el otro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Debería haberse imaginado que _un poco lejos _iba a ser _muy lejos _porque horas después se encontraba fatigado, con los músculos de las piernas quemándole y el sudor cayendo por su espalda. No sabía cómo Potter se las arreglaba para estar tan entero con la lona a cuestas.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Nada, unos metros —respondieron Fred y George.

—¡Eso dijisteis hace cinco quilómetros!

Los chicos no parecían alterados por su grito, porque le miraron con burla.

—Pero esta vez es de verdad —replicaron, fingidamente ofendidos.

Si no fuera por lo cansado que estaba, y porque lo que decían era realmente verdad, les hubiera pegado. El alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando llegaron al hogar de los Weasley.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Ginny desde lejos.

Una mujer igual de pelirroja que ella salió de la casa, miró a los recién llegados y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Mis niños! —sollozó, abrazándolos.

—Mamá Molly —dijo Blaise, añadiéndose al gesto sin que nadie lo invitase.

La mujer rió y abrazó al moreno, cosa que luego repitió con Potter. Draco se removió incómodo cuando ella le miró expresión maternal.

—¿Y tú quien eres, jovencito?

—Draco.

—Qué nombre tan bonito —le dijo, para luego achucharle entre sus brazos—. Bueno, todo tú eres precioso.

—Gracias, señora Weasley.

—Nada de eso, llámame Molly —replicó con un ademán de mano—. Pasad, ya casi es la hora de la comida, vuestro padre ha salido de viaje y Charlie no tardará en llegar así que podéis ir a ducharos y luego bajar a comer.

La casa de los Weasley tenía nombre propio: La Madriguera. Draco admiró todo a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Era una casa alta, casi destartalada, con el suelo de madera y las paredes pintadas de azul cielo. Había unas escaleras que crujían bajo los pies, las puertas chirriaban y se notaba que los muebles habían tenido mejor vida en algún otro momento. Siempre había pensado que su casa era demasiado grande para tres personas, y La Madriguera parecía demasiado pequeña para una familia tan numerosa. Aún así era acogedora, olía a comida recién hecha y estaba limpia y ordenada. Draco pensó que era un buen hogar para cualquier persona.

Accediendo a las órdenes de Molly, todos fueron a darse un buen baño y bajaron a comer. El estómago del rubio rugió cuando vio el estofado encima de la mesa y un pastel que podría haber alimentado a todo el pueblo. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Ginny, mientras que Blaise estaba frente a él, sentado al lado de Ron y a la derecha de este se encontraban los gemelos. Por lo que sabía, Bill, el hijo mayor de los Weasley vivía con su mujer en la ciudad, mientras que Percy estaba en Slytherin.

Potter entró en el comedor con el cabello húmedo y vestido otra vez de rojo y negro. Draco lo admiró durante un momento, percibiendo lo ceñida que era su camisa, antes de fijar su atención en el plato de comida que Molly acababa de servirle. Su pulso temblaba cuando alzó la mano para coger su cubierto. Se maldijo interiormente. Tenía que dejar de mirarle de esa manera.

—Voy un momento al mercado —anunció el moreno.

—No, no —negó la mujer—. Primero tienes que comer.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Además...

Su excusa se vio interrumpida cuando Molly se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, mientras le apuntaba con una cuchara de palo.

—Harry James Potter, este no es tu barco así que si te digo que tienes que comer, te sientas y comes.

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamaron Fred y George, ganándose un par de golpes.

Para su total asombro, Potter resopló pero se sentó a su lado y aceptó el plato de comida que le daban. Intentó sofocar una carcajada, mientras decidía que Molly Weasley era su nuevo modelo a seguir.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Negó con la cabeza, evitando mirar al moreno porque entonces sí se iba a reír abiertamente.

—Es agradable ver cómo alguien te da de tu propia medicina.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas —farfulló el otro.

—Lo haré, _Harry James Potter_ —se burló.

—0—

La copiosa comida le había dejado adormilado. Potter, Ginny y los gemelos habían ido otra vez al mercado a comprar cosas que necesitaban, Molly había negado su ayuda para limpiar los platos, así que reprimió todo su sueño y se dirigió al jardín con Blaise y Ron para cortar y arreglar la lona que había traído el capitán para que pudiese utilizar correctamente como una vela.

—¿Por qué no estás ayudando? —le dijo Molly a su hijo, quien estaba sentado en el césped sin hacer nada.

—Soy muy torpe con esas cosas.

—Eres muy torpe en todo —se quejó su madre—. Ni si quiera eres capaz de traer una nuera a casa...

—Nuera no, pero si quieres yo puedo ser tu yerno —intervino Blaise con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso! Estoy segura de que serías un gran yerno. Es una pena que Harry ya no lo sea, aunque no lo queremos menos por eso. Él es de la familia.

Draco frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación.

—¿Pero qué dices, mamá? —farfulló Ron—. Creo que ya ha llegado Charlie, ¿por qué no vas a recibirle?

Molly puso los ojos en blanco, y les regaló una sonrisa cómplice antes de entrar en casa. Ron fulminó a con la mirada a Blaise en cuanto la mujer desapareció.

—No me mires así, yo solo estaba dando una fácil solución a un problema.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo por lo bajo, seguramente algún insulto, y se marchó a paso firme, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Draco y Blaise se miraron, antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

—No sabía que Ron pudiera sonrojarse —rió el rubio.

—Son pocas las veces que ocurre eso.

Rieron durante unos segundos más, hasta que se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Miró el trozo de tela entre sus manos, y soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Molly fue la suegra de Potter?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, así que levantó la mirada para encontrar con una expresión indefinible en el rostro de Zabini. Parecía divertido, perspicaz y cauto al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Por curiosidad.

Y porque la sensación que en ese momento le estaba revolviendo el estómago no debía ser buena.

—Tuvo una relación con Ginny.

Sus cejas se alzaron para perderse en su flequillo por lo sorprendido que estaba. Realmente no había pensado en cuál de los hermanos podría haber sido su pareja, pero si lo pensaba bien, no le sorprendía la respuesta. Ginny era bonita, fuerte y con carácter. No se amedrentaba por nada y siempre estaba dispuesta a tomar la delantera en cualquier situación. Y si hacía algo de memoria, podía recordar haber visto a Potter hablar amistosamente con la pelirroja.

Tal vez la comida le había sentado mal, porque notaba como un sabor amargo le subía por la garganta.

—Ya —respondió secamente.

—El capitán se crió aquí, desde que era pequeño los Weasley han sido su segunda familia. Creo que Ginny tenía unos dieciséis o diecisiete años cuando empezaron una relación. No duraron mucho.

—¿Por qué rompieron?

—No lo sé.

Draco lo analizó. Sabía que Blaise le mentía, y en realidad sí sabía porque habían terminado su relación, lo no entendía era porqué no se lo quería decir. Abrió la boca para replicar cuando una presencia los interrumpió.

—Charlie —saludó el moreno, poniéndose en pie. Draco lo imitó por educación.

Charlie era hombre igual de alto que Ron, con el cabello distintivo de los Weasley y los ojos de un azul cielo.

—No lo pude creer cuando me dijeron que el Fénix estaba aquí. Luego vi a Fred y George están haciendo malabares en la plaza del pueblo y lo confirmé —contestó jovial, para luego tender una mano hacia él—. Charlie Weasley.

—Draco.

El chico le sonrió amistosamente, no parecía tan bullicioso como los gemelos, pero si era más amigable que Ron. No pasó por alto que el pelirrojo le observó más tiempo del necesario, aunque Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a esos escrutinios.

—Supongo que serás la nueva incorporación en la tripulación, ¿no?

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió de manera cordial, no queriendo ahondar en el tema.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? —preguntó Blaise, como si hubiese notado su incomodidad y quisiera desviar el tema.

—Bien, he conseguido terminar por fin la falcata* en la que estoy trabajando.

—¿Eres herrero? —cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Sí. No uno de los mejores, pero me defiendo bien.

—Se está haciendo el modesto —contradijo Zabini—, es un gran herrero. Oh, y aquí Draco se maneja muy bien con las espadas, así que ya tenéis algo en común.

No supo porqué pero la mirada brillante de Charlie le hizo avergonzarse.

—Tengo algunos ejemplares espadas hechas por mi, puedo enseñártelas y así me dices qué te parecen. Si quieres, claro.

Estaba a punto de negarse, cuando reflexionó en lo descortés que sería eso. Su familia le había abierto las puertas de su casa, no podía hacerles un feo. Su madre no estaría orgullosa si le viera haciendo tal cosa.

—Claro —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombro de manera incómoda.

Subieron por la escalera y recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación que supuso que era la de Charlie. Había esperado ver un dos o tres espadas, pero por el contrario el pelirrojo tenía una gran colección de armas colgadas en una de las paredes. Draco se acercó, reconociendo los diferentes tipos de espadas que tenía, un par de floretes*, y lo que le llamó la atención: un alfanje*.

—Puedes cogerlo si quieres.

El rubio sonrió como agradecimiento, y descolgó el arma. El puñal era sorprendentemente ligero, su hoja era ancha, y tenía unas bonitas inscripciones en forma de espiral grabada en ella. La balanceó suavemente de un lado a otro, maravillándose en lo bien que se blandía.

—Es genial —alabó.

—Lo genial es que alguien sepa apreciarla.

Charlie lo miraba encantado, con un brillo maravillado en sus ojos azules. Draco se irritaba cuando lo observaban así, como si no le viera a él, sino a todo lo que podían conseguir a través de él. Veían al _áureo _y no a Draco.

Hizo ademán de dejar el alfanje en su sitio, cuando el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

—No puedo aceptarlo —contestó inmediatamente.

—Insisto. No veo que vayas armado, y estoy seguro de que haría una mejor función contigo que aquí colgada.

Observó el arma, admitiendo mentalmente que en realidad sería maravilloso poder quedársela.

—No creo que el capitán me deje tenerla.

—Bueno... Harry no está aquí.

—Aún así, no puedo aceptarla —insistió, dejando el puñal en sus sitio—. Además, tampoco me hace falta.

Charlie le contempló pensativo, como si estuviera reflexionando sus palabras. Luego sonrió astuto.

—Supongo que tú capitán te cuidará bien —la manera en la que lo dijo hizo que su pulso se acelerase, como si fuera algo deshonesto—. No le culpo, yo también lo haría.

Por un momento se le paso por la mente proferir los muchos argumentos que tenía para dejarle bien claro que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, que se podía cuidar muy bien solo, y que podía meterse su opinión por donde había salido, pero decidió respirar hondo y armarse de paciencia.

—Será mejor que vuela con Blaise para ayudarle con la vela —contestó ásperamente.

No esperó respuesta, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia fuera.

—Draco —escuchó que le llamaban. Al girarse se encontró con Molly—. ¿Has hablado con Harry?

Sacudió con la cabeza, sin entender a que se refería.

—No —respondió, perdido—. ¿Debería?

—Llegó hace poco y te estaba buscando. Le dije que estabas arriba.

—No lo he visto —afirmó, aunque su mente estaba más concentrada en pensar si Potter había escuchado su conversación con Charlie. Extinguió la idea de inmediato. ¿Qué le importaba, de todas formas?

—¿Dónde se habrá metido este chico? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Está en el jardín —intervino Ginny.

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo, evitando mirar a la chica. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera tenido una relación con Potter.

Salió al jardín, encontrándose con Blaise que estaba terminando de arreglar la vela junto con Fred y George. Vislumbró al capitán sentado en la sombra de un árbol, con un aire reflexivo a su alrededor.

—¿Me buscabas? —cuestionó cuando llegó a su altura. Tardó un par de segundos en responder.

—Sí, pero no era importante.

Su entrecejo se arrugó.

—Da igual, puedes decírmelo ahora.

Se sentó a su lado, con una mirada curiosa. No pensaba marcharse de ahí hasta saber porqué Harry parecía tan serio. El moreno se giró para mirarle con calma, como la primera vez que le vio.

—Nunca te pregunté a dónde ibas.

Parpadeó perdido, sin saber que contestar. Estaba empezando a pensar que a Potter le gustaba confundirle. Un día era un capitán autoritario, después era compresivo, molesto, sarcástico y ahora... ¿Qué?

—¿Y eso a que viene?

—Sí bien es cierto que no te secuestré, tampoco te di la posibilidad de irte.

Ladeó la cabeza, mirando el césped verde del suelo. Le recordó a los ojos de Harry.

—¿Te están entrando remordimientos? —preguntó, divertido. El moreno rodó los ojos.

—Solo estaba pensando que tal vez tenías un lugar al cual ir.

—Ese sitio era Gryffindor, pero quedó demostrado que no podía estar allí.

Potter asintió, pensativo. El rubio lo observó, deseando saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

—Podrías quedarte aquí —sugirió—. No correrías peligro en este pueblo. Y a Molly no le sería ningún problema acogerte durante un tiempo.

—No podría abusar de su hospitalidad.

—A ella no le importaría —insistió—. Y a Charlie tampoco —añadió ariscamente.

Draco aspiró aire con fuerza, confirmando que Potter sí había escuchado su conversación. No sabía si sentirse complacido porque se hubiera molestado o dolido porque le estaba invitando amablemente a irse de su barco.

—¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mi? —preguntó, con voz más baja e insegura de lo que le gustaría.

—¿Y dejar de discutir contigo? —bromeó. El rubio alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos burlones y sinceros del capitán—. Echaría de menos que alguien me llevase la contraria.

Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Su interior se agitó, sintiéndose entre halagado y emocionado. La preocupación le atacó un segundo después, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a poder disimular lo que Harry le hacía sentir.

* * *

*Toldo: Cubierta de lona u otro tejido resistente que se extiende en algunos sitios para dar sombra.

*Falcata: La falcata es una espada de filo curvado originaria de la Iberia prerromana.

*Florete: El florete es una de las tres armas de la esgrima. Es una espada de acero al carbono, larga y flexible.

*Alfanje: Arma blanca corta, ancha y curvada.

* * *

_Hoooooooooooola_

_Tengo un pequeño problema. No sé si dije (creo que sí) que este fanfic tendría unos 16 capítulos. Bien, se me ha ido la pinza porque el capítulo que va después del siguiente capítulo no me gustó, y ya lo tenía escrito pero lo borré, luego lo recuperé, lo reescribí y lo aparqué, y ahora he añadido dos o tres capítulos más para que esa parte pueda cuadrarme, porque el capítulo en sí me gusta, solo que creo que no lo he escrito en el momento indicado. Así que el problema que tengo es que ahora mismo solo tengo escrito el capítulo de la semana que viene y ya, con lo cual o me doy prisa o voy a llegar a un domingo sin nada escrito. _

_Mi vida es terrible jajaja_

_Pero voy a esforzarme._

_¡Espero que os esté gustando!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6:

**Hogwarts**

El Fénix no podía estar demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio, así que habían decidido marcharse esa misma noche, en cuanto hubieron conseguido todas las provisiones que necesitaban.

La despedida con Molly estaba siendo triste. La mujer le abrazó cariñosamente mientras sollozaba en su hombro. Draco le acarició suavemente la espalda intentando confortarla. Nunca se le había dado bien consolar a la gente.

—Tienes aquí tu casa, Draco. Si alguna vez tienes algún problema o quieres venir a visitarnos, las puertas estarán abiertas para ti.

—Gracias.

Se apartó de ella para que Ginny pudiese abrazar a su madre. Ambas empezaron a llorar. Desvío la mirada para darles algo de privacidad.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas un herrero en tu barco? —le preguntó Charlie a Potter, aunque estaba mirando a Draco.

—Tu madre te necesita más de lo que te necesita el Fénix.

El pelirrojo no pareció decepcionado por esa respuesta, como si ya se la esperase.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós —le dijo sonriendo amistosamente.

Hizo ademán de tenderle una mano a modo de despedida, cuando Charlie le apretó en un abrazo que le hizo tensar todo el cuerpo. Miró sobre el hombro de Weasley para observar al capitán pelando una manzana con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya puedes subir al barco, Draco —dijo Potter con voz tranquila. Parecía una amable sugerencia, aunque sonaba como un orden.

Por una vez en su vida, tuvo ganas de obedecer.

—Adiós —contestó, separándose del otro

Tenía la sensación de que la aparente serenidad del moreno era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto llegó a cubierta, movido por la curiosidad de ver qué pasaba. El capitán continuaba con su aire sosegado mientras cortaba la manzana en rodajas, pero Charlie tenía el rostro pálido y parecía amedrentado, como si estuvieran amenazándolo. Draco sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Caminó hacia su camarote con aire cansado. La noche de insomnio le estaba empezando a pasar factura y la despedida con Molly le había dejado sin ganas de nada. No veía la hora en la que pudiera tumbarse y echarse a dormir. El agotamiento se esfumó en cuanto vio lo que había encima de su cama. Abrió la boca sin podérselo creer, acercándose a toda prisa para ver qué realmente era lo que creía.

Era un preciosa camisa de seda gris, suave, fresca y brillante. Se llevó la tela hacia su mejilla para admirar su tacto. Le encantaba hacer eso cada vez que iba a dormir en su antigua casa. Se preguntó si había sido Potter quien había dejado la prenda allí, y su respuesta fue afirmativa cuando vio que aparte de la camisa también había un sable*. Un sentimiento cálido barrió el cuerpo de Draco mientras admiraba el arma, desenfundándola para apreciar su hoja larga y afilada. Sonrió al ver que en la empuñadura había un dragón forjado en oro.

—Vaya, parece que ya no soy la favorita del capitán.

Casi soltó el sable del susto. Se giró para mirar a Ginny, quien le sonreía divertida aunque sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar.

—No te creas —contestó, restándole importancia—, si me ha dado esto es porque le grité que estaba herido porque no me podía defender.

—¿Y la camisa también es para defenderte?

Draco se removió incómodo, mirando a la chica sentarse en su propia cama. Buscó algo en ella que le indicase que estaba molesta o celosa, pero no encontró nada. Simplemente parecía igual de cansada que él. Se maldijo interiormente por sus pensamientos. Si Ginny y Potter habían tenido una relación no era de su incumbencia, y sobretodo no era lo más importante en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Ginny le había consolado cuando se había venido abajo, y no era justo que él estuviese con sus disputas mentales cuando la pelirroja estaba pasándolo mal.

—Sí, siempre es difícil dejar a mamá atrás, pero mañana ya estaré bien —Draco la abrazó cariñosamente, sintiéndose culpable por la actitud infantil que había tenido las últimas horas—. ¿Cómo era tu familia?

Se recostó en el camastro de la chica, abrazándola por los hombros mientras fijaba su vista en el techo.

—Mi padre era muy estricto, quería que estuviera listo para cualquier situación. Supongo que tenía que me pasase algo. Mi madre era elegante y cariñosa —carraspeó cuando sintió que su voz temblaba—. También tenía a Severus, mi padrino, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé.

Se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Ginny se había quedado dormida. Decidió descansarle él también, mientras cobijaba a la chica durante todo su sueño.

La mañana siguiente fue mucho más amena que la noche. Ginny ya había recuperado su humor, la tripulación parecía contenta de poder navegar libremente otra vez y Draco se encontraba exultante con su nueva arma y su camisa de seda. También estaba el hecho de que Blaise le había dicho que no necesitaba que hiciese ninguna tarea y que podía irse a disfrutar del paisaje. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo: admirar el paisaje que era ver a Potter, Ron, los gemelos, Oliver y Blaise colocando la vela en el palo mayor*.

—Me siento raro por estar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Neville se encogió de hombros, mientras Draco dividía su atención en la pieza de madera que estaba tallando y los hombres frente a él. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la cubierta, con el sol a su espalda.

—Me ha acostumbrado a estar en la cocina.

—Pero no estás ahí recluido, puedes salir y socializar un poco —replicó—. Mira ahí está Theo.

El chico miró hacia la dirección donde señalaba y se sonrojó violentamente. Draco río en voz baja, terminando de tallar la ardilla en la madera. Se había dado cuenta de que amigo se alteraba cuando Theo pisaba la cocina y no perdía oportunidad en molestarle cada vez que podía.

—Eres bueno en eso —alabó Neville—. Deberías pedirle a Blaise permiso para reconstruir el mascarón.

—No creo que pueda.

La figura del fénix en la parte delantera del navío había sido dañada en su choque contra el corsario de Fudge. Draco era decente en ello, pero no tenía la destreza suficiente como para restaurar una figura tan grande e importante. El Fénix era la imagen del barco.

—¡Tirad!

Sus ojos y toda su atención se enfocaron en el panorama frente a él. Potter y los demás hombres tiraban de las cuerdas de la vela, mientras los gemelos la fijaban desde arriba del mástil. Draco contempló cómo los músculos del capitán se tensaban bajo su camisa, como su ceño se fruncía y apretaba la mandíbula. Su cabello se revolvió con un golpe de aire a la vez que el pulso del rubio se aceleraba.

—Y luego tienes el valor de reírte de mi —se quejó Neville.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó—. Toma, te la regalo.

Le tendió la ardilla de madera, y al parecer eso fue suficiente para olvidar el tema del que hablaban porque Neville sonrió contento y agradecido.

—¡Yo también quiero una!

Miró a Colín, quien le observaba con unos ojos grandes y esperanzados.

—Consigue un trozo de madera y veré qué puedo hacer.

El chico salió corriendo, provocando que Draco negase con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Qué ganas tengo de llegar a Hogwarts

—¿A dónde?

—A Hogwarts —repitió Neville.

—¿Y qué demonios es eso?

—Ya lo verás.

Estuvo a punto de interrogar a su amigo, cuando la voz de Potter volvió a escucharse.

—¡Tirad!

Entonces su atención se desvío completamente, dejando atrás el tema.

* * *

Hogwarts no fue nada de lo que supuso. Había esperado un pueblo, un valle o algo parecido, pero lo que tenía delante iba más allá del alcance de su imaginación.

Estaban en medio del mar, y allí mismo emergían unos enormes pilares de hierro sostenían varias plataformas las cuales servían de sustento para las casas de maderas que estaban construidas a varios metros sobre el agua. Draco contó que debían haber al menos entre doce y quince casas, todas conectadas unas a otras a través de redes de pesca a forma de puentes.

Las personas pasaban de una plataforma a otra, mandando diversas escaleras de cuerdas hacia el barco. La tripulación del Fénix se puso a trabajar a toda prisa, echando el ancla y cargando lastre para que él el navío estuviese estabilizado. Draco miraba todo con asombro, hasta que vio a toda la gente a su alrededor subiendo hacia las plataformas. Se acercó cauteloso, aún anonadado por lo que veía.

—Vamos, pequeño dragón —le instó George.

Trepó por la escalera hasta llegar a arriba. Una vez allí se encontró con una chica que le sonrió felizmente. Tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado y una mirada inteligente.

—Hola, soy Hermione.

—Draco —contestó, estrechando su mano.

—Bienvenido a Hogwarts.

—¿Y qué es Hogwarts exactamente?

—Es mucha cosas —dijo ella—. Es una población, es un lugar secreto, es la libertad para muchos, la tranquilidad para otros.

—Genial.

—Vivimos en comunidad, todo lo que ves aquí son casas compartidas, excepto esas dos de allí, que una es la cocina y la otra el área de sanación —continuó la chica, señalando dos casas frente a él.

Se fijó en que la gente caminaba a través de las redes de pesca como si fuese tierra firme. Había algunos incluso que iban de plataforma a plataforma colgados de una cuerda, como hacían los gemelos entre sus velas.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? —escuchó que preguntaba Potter.

Sabía que no iba dirigido hacia él, así que se dedicó a observar todo a su alrededor.

—Muy bien. Llegáis justo a tiempo porque nos estábamos quedando sin reservas de agua dulce. Hola, Ron.

Draco giró su rostro cuando la voz de la chica cambió de sonar eficiente y locuaz a un tono más dulce. Vio al pelirrojo sonreír, pero no pudo contestar porque Blaise se le adelantó.

—Granger —espetó el moreno con bastante hostilidad.

—Zabini —respondió ella con la misma actitud.

Ron, por su parte, decidió que era buen momento para continuar con su camino hacia una de las plataformas.

—Qué agradable todo —murmuró Draco.

Potter le regaló una mirada divertida.

—¿Por qué no vas a enfermería a que revisen tus costillas?

Asintió, mirando hacia el lugar donde Hermione le había dicho que estaba la enfermería. Era una tarima delante de él, a unos cuentos metros. Iba a tener que atravesar un par de puentes. Se encaminó hacia el primero, tragando saliva cuando vio el océano debajo de él. La red de pesca se hundió bajo su peso cuando dio el primer paso. Su corazón se aceleró y el miedo se adueñó de él. Un chico al otro lado caminó hacia su dirección, atravesando el puente con un equilibrio magistral. Las cuerdas se tambalearon, y Draco decidió entonces que eso no era lo suficiente estable para que el pudiese cruzar.

Un carraspeo a su lado le hizo saltar en su sitio.

—Me parece que necesitas ayuda, bonito —dijo Fred con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Y quién mejor para ello que nosotros? —continuó George, de pie en su otro lado.

—Somos expertos en equilibrio.

—Reyes en el aire.

—Maestros de las cuerdas —comentó Fred con voz sugerente—. En todo su amplio sentido.

—Somos los dueños en el cielo.

—Los líderes del...

—Sí, vale —cortó el rubio—, ya lo he captado. ¿Me ayudáis a cruzar o no?

Ambos sonrieron cómplices antes de tenderle un brazo. Draco se sujetó a ellos fuertemente, temblando interiormente cuando la red oscilaba. La sangre se le congelaba solo de pensar en la cantidad de metros y metros de profundidad que debía haber bajo sus pies.

—No mires hacia abajo —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Concéntrate en el punto a donde quieres llegar.

—Tienes que ser consciente de tu cuerpo.

—Y de donde pisas.

—Has de estar seguro de ti mismo.

—Cerrad la boca —gruñó.

—Enfoca tu cuerpo como si fuera parte de la red.

Draco alabó al cielo cuando llegaron a la plataforma. Estaba a punto de renunciar a ir a la enfermería, cuando los gemelos le agarraron cada uno de un brazo y le arrastraron al próximo puente.

—No, no, no...

—Vamos, si no lo intentas nunca aprenderás.

—Pero...

—Vamos.

Gimió desesperado, pisando con cuidado las cuerdas. Esta vez no fue tan difícil, y llegó al otro extremo sin que él ataque de pánico lo dominase por completo, lo cual ya era una mejora.

Fred y George no se detuvieron allí, y lo hicieron recorrer por todas las redes del lugar, una y otra vez, hasta que Draco tuvo el valor suficiente para caminar por sí solo. No se le estaba dando tan mal, tenía bastante equilibrio, y si se concentraba, podía cruzar antes de mi si quiera pensar en qué ocurriría si cayese al agua

—Ahora salta.

Se detuvo a medio camino, solo para mirar a ambos pelirrojos. No sabía cuál de los dos había hablado, pero ambos parecían igual de dementes.

—¿Que haga qué?

—Salta hacia ese puente de allí. Atajarás camino.

—¿Has perdido definitivamente la cabeza?

—Pero si está ahí al lado.

El rubio miró hacia donde señalaba. El puente de al lado estaba a más o menos un par de metros de él. No era mucho, Draco sabía que era capaz de saltarlo. Aunque también podía ir hasta allí caminando, como la gente normal.

Entrecerró los ojos, se aseguró de apoyar bien sus pies, y saltó.

—¡Draco!

El grito de Neville lo asustó. Sus piernas flaquearon y perdió impulso. Por un momento creyó que no llegaría, pero la mitad superior de su cuerpo aterrizó contra las cuerdas. Se aferró a ellas, notando como su cuerpo se iba deslizando hacia el abismo.

—No te muevas...—chilló George.

—Ahora vamos —completó Fred.

—¡Como si pudiera ir a algún lado, idiotas!

Los gemelos estuvieron a su lado en un segundo. Lo agarrón por los brazos, subiéndole hasta quedar a salvo. Draco podía sentir como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y abofetearle por haber sido tan imprudente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neville, con la culpabilidad escrita en su cara.

El rubio lo miró, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Llevo toda mi vida intentando que nadie me mate, y voy yo y casi me suicido accidentalmente —ríó.

Neville le miró sin entender, mientras que los gemelos se unieron sus carcajadas.

El día fue mucho más ligero para él después de eso. Su pavor a cruzar se había ido casi por completo, siempre y cuando no mirase la profundidad del mar. Se había atrevido incluso a saltar de puente a puente un par de veces, captando la mirada reprobatoria de Blaise, al cual sonreír angelicalmente siempre que le pillaba.

A pesar de que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, tampoco podían quedarse allí indefinidamente. Las personas que vivían ahí dependía de los suministros que recibían del Fénix, así que cuanto antes zarpasen, antes podrían abordar un barco, hacer intercambios en los comercios y antes podrían volver.

Así que esa noche se quedaron anclados, la tripulación durmiendo en el barco, porque no había suficiente espacio para todos en las plataformas y partirían al amanecer.

Draco había dormido bien y no había hecho mucho durante el día aparte de pasearse de un lado al otro, así que se encontró sin sueño cuando cayó la noche. Se apoyó en el barandal mirando la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo, el silencio que reinaba y el movimiento rítmico de las olas.

—Me preguntó que estará pensando esa cabeza tuya.

No se sorprendió por la presencia de Potter a lado. No había sido extremadamente ruidoso al andar —suponía que iba descalzo—, pero sí había hecho el ruido suficiente para que supiera que se acercaba a él.

—En realidad sólo estaba admirando el paisaje.

—¿Como esta mañana?

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras murieron en su mente. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se alegró de que la noche, a pesar de que estaba bastante iluminada por la luna, fuese lo suficientemente oscura como para ocultar su tubos.

—Solo estaba haciendo lo que Blaise me había ordenado.

Harry rió, baja y profundamente. El sonido fue directo al pecho de Draco.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo —se giró para mirarle. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir perfectamente sus ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad—. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, sólo porque se sentía demasiado nervioso de repente.

—Algo.

—Pero...

—De verdad, a veces no entiendo cómo te aguantas.

El comentario ligero y sardónico de Potter le hizo rodar los ojos, pero luego una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Era difícil al principio, pero luego te conocí y me dije a mí mismo que siempre habría alguien peor que yo.

—Qué bonito —contestó el otro, irónico—. ¿Vienes?

Asintió con un suspiro interno. Se encaminaron hacia la parte contraria del navío, subieron los escalones que daban al castillo de proa* y se acercaron al pasamanos. Frunció el ceño al ver que el paisaje, obviamente, era el mismo.

—¿Qué...?

—Espera —interrumpió Potter.

Se quedó callado, jugueteando con sus manos y clavando las uñas en las vetas de madera. Estuvo a punto de volver a internar preguntar qué hacían allí, cuando sus ojos captaron movimiento en el mar.

—¿Son ballenas? —preguntó.

—Orcas —Draco contempló maravillado a los animales y cómo la luna se reflejaba en el agua que salpicaban cuando salían a la superficie y volvían a hundirse—. Siempre pasan por aquí por esta época del año.

—Es genial.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos. El rubio apoyo sus antebrazos en el barandal, sonriendo y disfrutando de la imagen que le brindaba la naturaleza. Su expresión soñadora se mantuvo en su rostro incluso después de que las orcas desapareciesen.

Observó de reojo al capitán, sintiendo su pesada mirada sobre él. Cuando se giró para encararle, reparó en que Harry no tenía la vista fija en su cara, sino en su antebrazo. Se removió incómodo, bajando las mangas de su camisa para cubrir su piel expuesta.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Qué es lo que pienso?

Agachó la mirada hacia sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que me herí a mí mismo a propósito —dijo.

Apretó su mano contra su piel. Casi podía sentir el relieve de la cicatriz bajo su ropa, aunque sabía que era imposible. Era fina, alargada y blanquecina, así que se sorprendió de que Potter hubiera sido capaz de verla.

—¿Y no fue eso?

—Me obligaron —contestó en voz baja—. Dos hombre me retuvieron, y me forzaron a cortarme. Creían que así mi sangre se haría de oro o algo así.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Ocho años.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Debió ser duro.

Sonrió agridulce.

—Lo fue —afirmó. Calló durante unos segundos, antes de llevar su mano hacia la camisa de su cuello, y tirar de ella hacia su hombro izquierdo—. Intentaron quemarme vivió cuando tenía cuatro años —explicó, mostrando una cicatriz arrugada y pálida en un hombro—. Es el primer recuerdo que tengo. También tengo otra cicatriz en el estómago de cuando me apuñalaron a los doce. Después de eso nos fuimos a vivir a las afueras.

Esperó algún comentario. Incluso una exhalación sorprendida, pero nada de eso llegó. Levantó la mirada, solo para encontrarse el rostro pensativo de Harry. No lo contemplaba con lástima, con sorpresa o pena. Simplemente reflexionaba sus palabras. Draco lo agradeció, porque nunca le había gustado sentirse como una víctima. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

—Yo tengo una parecida —comentó Potter después de un tiempo. Se remangó la camisa de su brazo derecho hasta el codo, y le dejó ver una cicatriz irregular en el exterior de su antebrazo. No era tan larga como la suya, pero era mucho más gruesa y parecía más dolorosa—. Me la hizo mi tío cuando me enseñó a nadar. Era pescador, así que se le ocurrió que era buena idea clavarme un arpón para sacarme a flote cada vez que me hundía. Solo hizo falta que me sacase una vez para aprender la lección.

—Eso es horrible —opinó sin poder aguantarse.

El moreno sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no tuviera importancia alguna.

—La parte buena es que ahora soy un excelente nadador.

Miró hacia el mar, admirando el suave oleaje que había.

—Yo no sé nadar —admitió. Esa era el motivo principal de su recelo al cruzar los puentes de Hogwarts. Si caía al agua estaba perdido.

—Es una desventaja bastante grande estando dentro de un barco.

—Sí.

—Pero no tienes de que preocuparte —comentó el otro, con un tono travieso en su voz—, solo intenta estar cerca de mí y no te pasará nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Imbécil egocéntrico.

Harry río de forma fresca y desenfadada. Su corazón latió acelerado mientras contemplaba la forma en la que el rostro del moreno se iluminaba. Parecía mucho más joven de repente. Su respiración se estancó en su garganta durante un segundo.

Se preguntó si su estómago iba a oscilar de esa manera siempre que le viera reír.

* * *

_*Palo Mayor:_ _En los barcos de vela de tres palos, el palo mayor es el que ocupa la posición central_

_*__Castillo de proa__: es la parte de la superestructura de un barco que se eleva sobre la cubierta principal en el extremo de proa._

* * *

_¡Ya estoooooy aquí!_

_Un poco tarde, porque he estado todo el día fuera, pero he llegado jaja_

_Creo que ya he dicho que me encanta Harry, pero si hay algo que me guste casi tanto como él es poner a Ron de rompecorazones. Me parece tan entretenido. Pero la duda es: ¿Hermione o Blaise? _

_Y para Draco: ¿Harry o Charlie? _

_Y para Harry: ¿Draco o Ginny?_

_Y para Neville: ¿Theo o, no sé, Dean?_

_¿Y para Ginny?_

_¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7:

**Ravenclaw**

Llevaban tres días en Hogwarts y Draco no podía quejarse. Era un lugar agradable y sereno, a veces demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, pero agradecía un poco de calma. Había conocido a la gemelas Patil, quienes se encargaban del área de sanación y, para su fortuna, le habían quitado la venda de las costillas. También le habían presentado a Lavender Brown, una chica habladora y sonriente que le había contado con demasiado detalle la vez que había encontrado a Seamus y Dean acostados en la misma cama, que Cedric y Cho tenían una relación en secreto —ni si quiera sabía quienes eran esos dos—, o que era inútil que Blaise y Hermione compitiesen por la atención de Ron porque era ella quien le gustaba al pelirrojo. Draco había procurado no volver a toparse mucho con Lavender. No sabía relacionarse con las personas demasiado alegres y mucho menos cuando éstas eran tan indiscretas.

Su segundo día allí había pasado lentamente. Ginny le había intentado enseñar a disparar con arco, pero la puntería a larga distancia no era lo suyo, así que había convencido a los gemelos para que le enseñasen bien la técnica que utilizaban para pasar de un lado a otro colgándose de las cuerdas.

—El capitán se enfadará —objetó Fred.

—Y nos matará. No sin torturarnos antes —continuó George.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se miraron el uno al otro, antes de sonreírle a Draco.

—Lo haremos —sentenciaron al unísono.

No había sido fácil al principio. Tenía que acostumbrar a su cuerpo a mantener el equilibro, a aterrizar correctamente y sobretodo a no caerse. Se había dado un par de golpes fuertes contra uno de los mástiles del barco, se había enredado innumerables veces con la cuerda y la piel de sus manos estaba magullada por agarrarse con demasiada fuerza. No se había atrevido a saltar de un lado a otro en Hogwarts porque una cosa era aterrizar sobre la cubierta del barco, y otra era caerse directamente al mar. Aún así, Draco no había desistido. La sensación de ligereza y libertad que le daba balancearse en el aire, la adrenalina que sentía justo antes de impulsarse y el orgullo que le inundaba cuando lograba posarse correctamente eran incomparables.

En ese momento había decidido practicar su equilibrio sobre la baranda de madera del Fénix aprovechando el poco oleaje que había ese día. Sonrió cuando llegó hasta el final de proa y se dirigió a popa con los brazos en alto, nivelando su peso sobre sus pies y manteniendo su cuerpo lo más recto posible. Los nervios se le acumulaban en el estómago cuando miraba a su izquierda y veía el agua pero intentaba mantener la concentración y seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

—¡Vamos, Draco! Lo estás haciendo genial.

Sonrió al escuchar a Colín, y si no fuera porque debía mantener los ojos en sus pies, los habría puesto en blanco.

—Sí, porque sería una pena que cayeras.

Se detuvo en seco. Su cuerpo se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. Si no fuera por la situación, los gemelos le habrían felicitado por lograr tal equilibrio. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Smith, que estaba de pie no muy lejos de él, observándole con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Estoy de tan buen humor, que creo que te voy a ignorar.

—Claro. Alguien tan extraordinario como tú no debe tenerme en cuenta.

—No soy extraordinario —contestó, continuando su marcha con la mitad de la atención en sus pies y la otra mitad en Smith—. Fascinante, tal vez.

Hubo una amarga carcajada por parte del otro.

—Fascinante y consentido por el capitán. Parece que lo tienes todo.

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Desaceleró su paso hasta estar a la altura de Smith y bajo a cubierta con un ágil salto.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—Que tienes suerte de estar bajo la protección de alguien como Potter. Si no fuera por eso...

Había tenido suficiente. Desde que había pisado ese barco, había tolerado las miradas mortíferas que siempre le enviaba Smith e incluso había evitado contestar a algunas burlas que le había lanzado con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano se cansase, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar. Zacharias parecía tener una obsesiva fijación por él y eso nunca iba a extinguirse. Y Draco había perdido la paciencia.

—No te sientas cohibido por Potter porque no necesito que nadie me proteja; eso ya lo sé hacer por mí mismo. Soy una persona a la que le gusta discutir las cosas, así que puedes decirme exactamente cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo y así terminamos con esto.

Smith sonrió con soberbia, acercándose más a él.

—La cuestión es que tú _eres _un problema. La gente como tú solo existe para beneficiar a la persona indicada, y ese voy a ser yo.

Vio con claridad cómo el otro cerraba la mano en un puño y balanceaba su brazo hacia atrás. Se apartó en el momento justo para que el golpe no impactase contra su rostro. Se dio la vuelta, le pegó un codazo en la nariz, le agarró con una mano la parte de atrás de la camisa y con la otra tirar de su cabello e impactó su cara con la barandilla del barco. Hubo un crujido y un gemido lastimoso. Draco vio como la sangre del rubio caía por su camisa mientras se quejaba en el suelo. Una emoción satisfactoria recorrió su cuerpo. Si hubiera sabido que se iba a sentir tan bien hacer eso, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

—Espero no volver a tener esta conversación contigo.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con Blaise, que le miraba entre suspicaz y jocoso. Parecía un poco asombrado también. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando vio de reojo como el capitán también se acercaba a ellos. Su expresión era mucho menos divertida que la de Zabini.

Respiró durante unos segundos para intentar serenarse antes de tener que enfrentarse a Potter.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Echó un rápido vistazo a Smith, quién se había erguido para sentarse en el suelo y parecía maldecir al aire. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Tropezó —parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Harry entornó los ojos incrédulo y su ceja arqueada era un signo claro de su escepticismo.

—¿Y cayó contra tu puño? —replicó con sarna.

—Cayó contra el candelero —intervino Blaise—. Y capitán, si puedo dar mi opinión, diría que alguien tan torpe no debería estar en el Fénix.

—¡No es verdad! —Smith se levantó, escupió en el suelo la sangre que había tragado, se limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa y le señaló acusador—. Ese maldito...

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir de mi.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Zacharias —Harry cortó la replica que Draco tenía en la punta de la lengua—, creo que debemos tener una conversación.

—Pero...

—A menos que quieras que te eche ahora mismo —amenazó—. Y déjame decirte que el agua está helada.

Smith parecía a punto de estallar pero al final terminó por apretar los dientes y mirar al capitán con rencor.

—Como quieras —espetó antes de irse.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo —le pidió a Blaise para luego mirar a Draco—. Y tú, a ver si puedes estar más de un día sin meterte en un problema.

Abrió la boca, indignado.

—Si yo no he hecho nada.

Blaise soltó una carcajada. Potter rodó los ojos como única respuesta antes de darse la vuelta.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, sin ánimo de continuar probando su equilibrio. Se quedó allí unos minutos, notando que su pulso acelerado por la adrenalina se iba ralentizando.

—Tenéis quince minutos para despediros —ordenó el capitán en voz alta cuando volvió a cubierta—. Después levad el ancla e izad las velas. Nos vamos rumbo a Ravenclaw.

Draco se encaminó hacia Hogwarts como estaba haciendo todo el mundo. No tenía nadie en concreto del que despedirse porque no había convivido demasiado con ellos, pero le parecía irrespetuoso no hacerlo. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Lavender le arrolló en un abrazo apretado.

—¡Es una pena que tengas que irte! —lloriqueó en un hombro.

—Sí.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y se sentía incómodo pero no quería ser brusco y apartarla de golpe. Alzó una mano para palmear la espalda de la chica a modo de consuelo mientras le enviaba una mirada de auxilio a Ginny cuando pasó por su lado. La chica se limitó a observar la escena y sonreír.

—¡Oh, Ro-Ro! —Draco se sobresaltó ante el chillido.

Lavender salió disparada hacia el pelirrojo dispuesta a arrojarse a sus brazos, pero el chico la detuvo por los hombros antes de que eso pasase.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

Hizo amago de soltar una carcajada, provocando que Ronald le fulminase con la mirada, así que terminó por fingir que estaba tosiendo.

—Pero... Ro-Ro...

—Tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

—¡Te estaré esperando! Te quiero Ro-... Ron —corrigió Lavender.

El aludido se dio la vuelta para volver al barco mientras Lavender le miraba con expresión anhelante. Draco se sintió mal por la chica.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió el rubio.

—Oh, Ro-Ro —se burló Ginny cuando bajaron hasta el Fénix.

—Cállate —espetó su hermano.

—Ro-Ro, te voy a echar tanto de menos —continuó.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse. En esos momento, adoraba tener una amiga como Ginny para alegrarle el día.

—Es un bonito nombre para un gato —dijo. La pelirroja no disimuló nada su carcajada.

—Ro-Ro, ven aquí bonito —llamó ella, como si estuviera hablando con un animal.

Ron se dio la vuelta hacia ellos con el rostro colorado —no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza—, sus ojos azules y peligrosos entrecerrados y les señaló amenazante.

—Seguid así y os mataré.

Ambos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, aunque Draco aún estaba aguantándose la risa.

—Claro que sí, Ro-Ro —contestó Ginny cuando Ron se había alejado lo suficiente.

Volvieron a estallar a carcajadas.

—0—

El viaje hasta Ravenclaw fue largo y tedioso. Al tercer día Draco se arrepintió de haber abandonado Hogwarts. No había visto nada más que océano en los diez días que habían estado navegando, el cielo había estado cubierto de nubes la mitad del tiempo y habían atravesado algunas rutas con oleaje brusco. Habían tenido que destilar agua del mar para poderla beber, y hacía dos días de la última comida en condiciones que había ingerido. Por ello casi saltó de alegría cuando Ernie anunció tierra a la vista. Y fue también por eso mismo que su alma se hundió cuando Potter le dijo que no iba a poder salir del barco.

—Pero se supone que Ravenclaw es seguro.

—Mataron a su princesa en medio del festival de invierno —contestó el capitán. Draco se preguntó cómo sabía con exactitud eso—, ¿qué crees que harían contigo?

Quiso replicar algo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Había rodeado Ravenclaw cuando se había dirigido hacia Gryffindor, pero no se había adentrado en el pueblo y aunque se suponía que era un lugar seguro, no podía estar convencido del todo. Al fin y al cabo, la gente solía decir muchas cosas y la mayoría no eran ciertas.

—Bien.

Harry llevo una mano hacia su brazo y lo apretó tentativamente.

—Lo siento —le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva—, sé que es duro estar encerrado tantos días y quieres salir de aquí como todos pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

—Lo sé —contestó Draco en voz baja—, no pasa nada.

—Cúbrete si vas a salir a cubierta, por favor.

Asintió y soltó un suspiro cuando Potter se dio la vuelta para marchase. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo con el ánimo por los pies, observando cómo todo los demás salían de sus camarotes para bajar a tierra. Decidió sentarse en el suelo ahí mismo con un nuevo trozo de madera listo para tallar. Se sorprendió cuando levantó la vista y vio a Smith siendo arrastrado por Ron hacia arriba. No había visto al rubio desde su discusión semanas atrás y por lo que había escuchado de Theo, parecía que Potter le había invitado a abandonar el barco en cuanto atracasen en tierra.

—Buen viaje —le deseó con una falsa sonrisa.

—Nos veremos pronto, Draco —prometió el otro. Su rostro aún estaba amoratado.

Su cuerpo se sacudió mientras le veía perderse por las escaleras hacia cubierta. No podía estar más aliviado de saber que no iba a tener que volver a verle nunca más.

Estuvo ahí sentado hasta que el barco se quedó vacío y en silencio. El único sonido que escuchaba era el murmullo de la gente que estaba en el poblado. Se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí sentado porque el ruido había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, guardó su trozo de madera y se dirigió a su camarote. Rebuscó en su baúl la capa con capucha que había utilizado al huir hacia Gryffindor. Su cabello había crecido hasta casi llegar a sus hombros, así que corto un cordel y lo utilizó para sujetar su cabello en una coleta baja, para después colocarse la capa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la utilizaba que por un momento se sintió extraño, lo cual fue sorprendente bueno. Significaba que no había sentido la necesidad de ocultarse desde que había llegado al Fénix.

Subió hasta cubierta para observar cómo el cielo ya estaba oscurecido, el viento soplaba frío y todo parecía en una absoluta calma. Se apoyó en el palo mayor mientras apreciaba el paisaje. Ravenclaw estaba situado en lo alto de una colina y bajaba hasta dar a un puerto pesquero. Habían cientos de lámparas de color bronce iluminando las pequeñas calles que contrastaban con los estandartes azules que habían por todas partes. No parecía que viviese mucha gente allí porque apenas habían unas pocas personas por las calles. De hecho el silencio era tal que podía escuchar a los gemelos cantando en algún lugar del pueblo.

Desvío su atención hacia la larga cubierta del barco. Vio a Theo con Crabbe, Goyle y algunos chicos más que recontaban los suministros recién adquiridos. Pensó en ir a ayudarles, pero algo llamó su atención. Encima de uno de los mástiles de las velas, estaba Potter.

La curiosidad invadió a Draco quien se irguió y se encaminó hacia allí, desató una de las cuerdas atadas al palo y trepó por ella hasta llegar arriba. El capitán se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia Ravenclaw como había hecho él minutos atrás.

—Algún día te caerás haciendo eso —fue lo primero que le dijo.

—Es divertido.

—Divertido será el golpe que te des. Porque, créeme, me voy a reír.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Eres tan agradable y le quitas tanta gracia a la vida —bufó irónico, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Desde esa altura, Ravenclaw parecía aún más impresionante—. Creí que ibas a estar en tierra.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano cerrada en un puño. Extendió la suya para que el moreno depositase algo en ella.

—Son almendras —explicó cuando le miró interrogante. Las masticó con cuidado, alegrándose de probar algo diferente a la cecina y al pan duro—. No tenía nada que hacer allí abajo y siempre me han gustado las vistas de este sitio.

—¿Has venido mucho aquí?

—Mi tío me hacía viaja a pie desde Surrey hasta aquí cuando no conseguíamos pescar nada.

—¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba Surrey, pero no le sonaba a nada cercano.

—Bastante. En épocas de frío el viaje se me hacía eterno y cuando hacía calor el hedor de los pescados era horrible. Mi tía solía espaciarlos con curry o azafrán y los vendía más baratos.

—Tu familia era algo... —se detuvo para reflexionar el adjetivo. Potter lo miró con una divertida expectación— ... peculiar.

El otro rió en voz baja.

—Yo los hubiera llamado otra cosa peor, pero supongo que peculiar también es aceptable.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Draco reflexionó lo que acababa de decirle, junto con la incógnita que llevaba rondándole en la cabeza toda la tarde.

—¿Como sabías lo de Lovegood? —cuestionó— ¿Como sabías que fue en el festival de invierno?

—Estaba aquí ese día —respondió—. Conocía a Luna. Creo que todo el mundo la conocía porque le encantaba pasear por el pueblo, hablaba con todos, se perdía por los valles... Nunca se comportaba como una princesa.

Miró su perfil atentamente. No parecía gravemente afectado, pero había algo de tristeza en su voz y nostalgia en su expresión.

—Fue horrible —comentó. Recordaba cómo su madre se había espantado cuando Severus le había dado la noticia. Si una princesa no estaba a salvo por ser una áurea, entonces nadie lo estaba.

—Es por eso que no quería que bajases. La gente aquí sigue añorando a Luna y no sé cómo reaccionarían si te viesen.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró comprensivo.

Escuchó un resoplido proveniente de Harry, cuando lo miró este le observaba exageradamente incrédulo.

—¿Estás enfermo? —le preguntó divertido— Creo que es la primera vez que me das la razón sin protestar.

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Se preguntó si, por una vez, podría ser igual de descarado que el moreno.

—Puedo llegar a ser muy complaciente cuando quiero, capitán.

El aludido ensanchó su sonrisa y se dedicó a estudiar su rostro detalladamente. No parecía avergonzado en lo más mínimo. Draco, por el contrario, se esforzó por no acongojarse ante el escrutinio, agradeciendo que estuviesen a oscuras porque así no podía ver sus intensos ojos verdes.

—Eso me deja en medio de un dilema, porque no sé si me gustas más rebelde o complaciente.

Al final se sonrojó, soltó una carcajada nerviosa y desvío su rostro hacia el frente.

Sin duda Harry le sacaba años de ventaja en ser un desvergonzado.

* * *

_¡Ya estoy aquí un domingo más!_

_Supongo que habréis notado que me gusta acumular tensión sexual. Sé que algunos estaréis deseando llegar ya al punto álgido de la relación pero no soy de las que les gusta apresurar las cosas. Aunque llegaremos a ese punto, no os preocupéis. Solo espero que no os aburráis por el camino jaja_

_¿Qué os parece Ron como rompe-corazones? Deberíamos añadir a Lavender a la apuesta contra Hermione y Blaise xD_

_¡Hasta la semana que viene!_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8:

**Un mensaje en una botella**

Terminó de apilar los sacos de harina en la despensa de la cocina cuando escuchó un gran alboroto fuera. Miró extrañado a Neville, que parecía tan sorprendido como él, y se preguntó si se habían topado con un barco y no lo había escuchado. Lo dudaba, porque hacía pocas horas que habían abordado al último.

Se sacudió las manos y la cabellera que Colin le había cortado días atrás —había sido una gran experiencia que prefería no repetir nunca más porque aún le causaba intranquilidad ver al chico con una cuchilla en las manos mientras se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Aterrador— y salió a ver qué ocurría afuera. Había una gran multitud amontonada en la parte de proa aplaudiendo y celebrando algo. Draco y Neville se acercaron allí para ver a los gemelos subidos en un cajón de madera dando lo que parecía ser un discurso.

—Señores y señorita —hablaron. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro—, piratas todos. Nos complace anunciar que una vez más, va a dar comienzo nuestra subasta.

—¿Subasta? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

—Oh, si. Ahora lo verás —contestó Dean a su lado.

—¿Necesitáis un buen regalo? —preguntó Fred al aire.

—¿Hay algo que llevéis queriendo mucho tiempo? —continuó George.

—¿Algún antojo sin satisfacer?

—¿Queréis un simple capricho?

—¡Nuestra subasta es tu solución! —exclamaron a la vez—. Tenemos todo lo que estás buscando.

Los gemelos entonces hicieron gala de una gran exhibición de una decena de artículos que Draco no había visto jamás en ese barco. Tenían desde joyas, lámparas, abalorios, trozos de tela, hasta comida y botellas de whisky.

—¿De dónde sacan todo eso?

—Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a robar mientras hacen malabares en los pueblos—le contestó Neville.

Rió incrédulo, negando con la cabeza. Debería habérselo imaginado. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía con diversión la exhibición de objetos.

—¡Eso es mío! —chilló Ginny cuando sus hermanos sacaron una prenda de ropa interior de color azul. La chica se encaminó enfurecida hacías sus hermanos y les arrebató la prenda de mala manera— ¿¡Cómo se os ocurre!?

—Nosotros solo ofrecemos lo que quiere nuestro público —replicaron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sois unos malditos pervertidos.

—Yo pagaría una buena suma.

—¿Quieres ver cómo te parto la cara? —espetó Ginny hacia el chico que acababa de hablar y que en ese momento negaba fervientemente—. Eso me parecía.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelva luciendo completamente indignada antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían a los camarotes.

Los gemelos carraspearon para llamar la atención de los que aún seguían allí.

—Bien, este es nuestro último objeto —anunciaron.

De la bolsa sacaron lo que parecía un collar de plata del que colgaba un dije que Draco reconoció nada más verlo. Su espalda se estiró y sus hombros se tensaron con expectación.

—¿Es un narciso? —le preguntó a Neville, solo para estar seguro de que era el mismo collar que había visto en Gryffindor.

—Diría que sí, pero si yo fuera tú, no lo intentaría. Las subastas de George y Fred siempre tienen truco.

Tuvo que darle la razón a Neville poco después, cuando los Weasley explicaron como iba a funcionar la puja. No se iba a apostar con dinero, sino que quien aspirase a obtener uno de los objetos, tendría que cruzar corriendo el barco de proa a popa mientras los gemelos lanzaban barriles de agua rodando por cubierta hasta donde estaba Crabbe y Goyle, que se dedicaban a frenarlos y recogerlos.

Marcus Flint fue el primero en intentarlo. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y saltó el primer barril con agilidad, pero tropezó con el segundo y cayó al suelo de cara. Draco se estremeció al ver el golpe mientras todos los demás reían. Parecía una prueba de supervivencia en vez de una subasta.

Jimmy Peakes fue el siguiente en probar suerte, apenas recorriendo unos cuantos metros hasta que se desvío para esquivar un barril y los gemelos lo descalificaron. Seamus fue el primero en conseguir llegar a popa y, entre vítores, escogió un vino de hierbas como recompensa. Fueron tantos los que trataron de llegar a la meta de forma inútil y tantos los que se golpearon que no pudo evitar reír levemente cuando Cormac se resbaló y cayó de culo de manera ridícula.

—¿Vas a intentarlo?

Draco se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Oliver Wood.

Hacía un par de semana que había hablado con él por primera vez, cuando Oliver se había acercado hasta la cocina para preguntarle algo a Neville y Draco se encontraba allí en ese momento. Era un chico agradable, algo mayor que él, con el cabello castaño muy corto, los ojos marrones y una pálida cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo que se hizo en uno de los abordajes a un barco.

La tripulación aplaudió cuando Adrian consiguió llegar hasta Fred y George, haciéndole volver al presente.

—Me gustaría tener el último collar —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no creo que vaya a intentarlo.

—Yo podría conseguirlo para ti.

El rubio le miró algo sorprendido por la oferta. Apenas había cruzado un par de conversaciones cordiales con el chico, así que no esperaba que hiciese algo así por él.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta que te molestes.

—No es una molestia, solo espera aquí.

Oliver se abrió paso entre el gentío antes de que pudiera replicar. Miró a Neville, quien parecía igual de incrédulo que él.

—Déjalo —le dijo Blaise, que estaba detrás de él y había escuchado la conversación—, es un Gryffindor y su alma caballerosa le obliga a intentar salvarte.

Draco resopló y negó con la cabeza con exasperación.

—No sé cuándo asumirá la gente que no soy un ser indefenso.

—Eso es porque no han visto cuán aterrador puedes ser —opinó Neville.

Se echó a reír, antes de mirar malévolamente es su amigo y abrazarlo por los hombros.

—No te preocupes Nev, a ti nunca te haría daño —le dijo con una exagerada voz dulce.

El chico se sonrojó furiosamente y se revolvió entre su abrazo, haciendo que Blaise también se carcajease al ver la escena.

—Deja de molestarme —se quejó, apartándose—. Mira a tu héroe, que está a punto de entrar en acción.

Fijó su atención hacia donde estaba Oliver, preparado para empezar a correr. Fue bastante bien los primeros metros y saltó con agilidad algunos barriles. Una pequeña esperanza creció dentro de Draco cuando vislumbró la posibilidad de que fuera a llegar a la meta, pero rápidamente se extinguió al ver que Oliver perdía el equilibrio y no podía continuar con la carrera.

—Creo que alguien tiene el orgullo herido —comentó Blaise.

Draco asintió mientras observaba a Oliver volver hacia donde estaba ellos con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja.

—No pasa nada —le consoló cuando llegó a su altura.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Blaise negó con la cabeza para que no le diese importancia.

—¿Por qué he avistado tierra y nadie ha avisado de ello? —la voz del capitán se hizo escuchar por encima del barullo que había en cubierta sin necesidad de alzarla. Automáticamente el silencio reinó en el barco—. Y sobretodo: ¿por qué nadie está trabajando?

El rostro de Potter estaba mortalmente serio y aunque no se dirigía a nadie en concreto, todos se dieron por aludidos y se dispersaron tan rápido que parecía que nadie hubiese estado allí nunca. Draco se quedó parado durante un momento, sintiéndose fascinado por la autoridad que ejercía el capitán.

—Tierra a la vista —bramó Ernie, con algo de indecisión.

Potter llevó los ojos hacia la cofa y arqueó una ceja de manera mordaz.

—¿En serio? —murmuró, incrédulo—. Será mejor que no bajes de ahí en los próximos dos días o te ahorcaré —amenazó. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia los gemelos, que estaba ya en la otra punta del barco—. Y vosotros dos, ya podéis venir aquí y darme esa bolsa inmediatamente.

—Pero...

—Como tenga que ir yo os arrepentiréis.

Jamás había visto a George y Fred obedecer tan deprisa. Si algo debía admitir, es que Potter daba algo de terror cuando se ponía serio.

—Creo que me he quedado sin collar —susurró.

A veces olvidaba que Potter era un pirata, y que por consecuencia, no iba a ser benévolo en todas las ocasiones.

—Siempre puedes pedírselo —sugirió Blaise.

Draco le observó como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres, que me mate?

Zabini rió y le regaló una expresión casi compasiva.

—Qué ingenuo eres.

Frunció el ceño mientras el moreno se alejaba para atender sus propias labores. Se giró hacia Neville, preguntándole con la mirada que había querido decir el otro, pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

—No pierdes nada por intentarlo, de todas formas —apoyó su amigo.

Draco cabeceó con reticencia. Era cierto que si no lo intentaba, la respuesta negativa ya la tenía asegurada, pero sus padres le habían enseñado muy bien a ser cauto y asegurar su autopreservacion y en ese momento casi que prefería enfrentarse a la prueba de los gemelos que a Potter.

—Supongo —respondió, no muy seguro.

—Vamos, no creo que te vaya a hacer nada.

Asintió, le regaló a Neville una sonrisa agradecida por el ánimo que le brindaba y se encaminó hacia el moreno con cautela.

—Capitán —llamó.

Harry se dio la vuelta para encararle con una expresión reticente. Al menos no parecía tan enfadado como antes.

—¿Qué me vas a pedir?

Abrió la boca, algo sorprendido. Luego se encogió de hombros para parecer desentendido.

—¿Por qué crees que te voy a pedir algo?

—Porque nunca eres tan amable —abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar porque él podía ser amable cuando quería, pero decidió contenerse. Lo último que quería era discutir con él—. ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

El aludido se quedó en blanco durante un segundo. Eran pocas las veces que le llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacía siempre le dejaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Se preguntó cómo sonaría el nombre del otro en su boca, como sería pronunciarlos. _Harry, _pensó. Sonaba... íntimo.

—Yo... —se removió en su sitio, barajando su peso sobre sus pies. Se sentía inquieto de repente—. En realidad, había algo que los gemelos estaba ofreciendo y me preguntaba si podría quedármelo.

El capitán le estudió por lo que pareció un siglo, haciendo que los nervios se agitasen en su estómago.

—¿Qué es?

—Un collar de un narciso.

Le vio asentir y luego alzar la bolsa para rebuscar en ella. Draco le contempló en silencio. Al contrario que él, Potter no había cortado su cabello sino que lo dejó crecer hasta sus hombros y lo echó hacia atrás haciendo que las puntas se rizasen en su nuca. Nunca había pensado en lo atractivo que era hasta ese momento. Sentía que estaba sonrojándose.

—¿Es este? —parpadeó aturdido, saliendo de su estupor. Miró el collar que le tendía, reconociendo el narciso al instante. Afirmó con la cabeza y alzó la mano para cogerlo pero el moreno lo apartó antes de que pudiera hacerse con él—. ¿Por qué lo quieres?

—Mi madre se llamaba Narcisa —contestó con sinceridad. Harry observó el collar y luego se lo volvió a tender. Draco se apropió de él con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Gracias.

—Capitán —interrumpió Ernie—, estamos a punto de tomar tierra.

El moreno le dio una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta para empezar a dar órdenes. Desvío su atención hacia el colgante, acarició el ornamento con suavidad y se lo pasó por la cabeza para después meterlo por dentro de su camisa.

Percibió que el barco perdía velocidad así que se dirigió a estribor para ver a dónde habían llegado. Era una playa con arena clara y una gran vegetación. Se dio cuenta de que debía ser una pequeña isla y no parecía estar muy habitada.

—Lo llamamos Paraíso porque aquí podemos estar libremente —le explicó Ginny cuando bajaron del Fénix.

—¿Aquí no vive nadie?

—No. Solo estamos nosotros.

Draco cabeceó, demasiado distraído en mirar las increíbles olas que habían y toda la extensión de mar a su alrededor. Vio cómo todos empezaban a despojarse de sus zapatos y algunas prendas de ropa, así que siguió el ejemplo, se quitó las botas con algo de indecisión y las dejó en la orilla para luego caminar por la arena hasta que una ola acarició su piel. Su aliento tembló al notar lo fría que estaba el agua pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Jamás había estado tan cerca del mar en toda su vida.

—¡Vamos a hacer una hoguera! —escuchó que decían.

Todos parecían felices de estar allí. Algunos corrían por la playa, otros simplemente se tiraban en la arena para hacer nada, Colin acababa de salir del agua tiritando y con los labios morados y el resto ayudaba con la hoguera.

—Tu padrino es Severus Snape, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió cuando la voz de Potter sonó detrás suyo. Estaba serio e incluso parecía algo vacilante. Draco se preocupó por la extraña pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Caminaron hacia un árbol a unos metros de la playa y se sentaron bajo su sombra. No se había dado cuenta de que Potter llevaba un pergamino en su mano hasta que no se lo tendió.

—¿Qué...?

—Léelo —interrumpió el capitán.

Draco dudó, pero al final llevó sus ojos hacia el papel, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

_"Hola, Harry._

_Estábamos preocupados por lo que os pasó en Slytherin, pero nos alegra leer tus palabras y saber que tanto tú como el fénix estáis bien. Debes tener cuidado a la hora de confiar en la gente, te lo he dicho muchas veces. _

_Tal vez es un poco tarde para esto, pero ten cuidado cuando navegues hacia el norte, está lleno de caza-recompensas, aunque sé que podrías con eso y mucho más._

_Me alegra saber que Hogwarts está prosperando y que has conseguido mantener un equilibrio, pero ya sabes cuál es la opinión de Remus al respecto. Esas personas no pueden estar en el mar, dependiendo de ti para el resto de su vida. Es demasiado peso en tus hombros, Harry._

_Respecto a nosotros, no vamos a poder visitar el Paraíso en al menos dos lunas llenas. Estamos viajando hacia el oeste, a petición de un viejo conocido: Severus Snape. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de él? Nos lo encontramos en Gryffindor. A él y a toda su caballería real, y prácticamente nos obligó a aceptarle a bordo de nuestro barco. Es desquiciante, pero Lunático se ha empeñado en ayudarle y ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a Snape como para tener que lidiar con ambos. _

_Espero que puedas leer esta carta y ojalá podamos encontrarnos pronto._

_Por cierto, creo que Remus quieres escribirte unas palabras._

_Cuídate, Harry._

_Sirius Black._

_Harry, ¿cómo estás? _

_Veo que Sirius ya te ha contado todo lo que debía, pero me siento obligado a escribirte por mí mismo las preocupaciones que me han estado rondando estos últimos días._

_Severus está viajando con nosotros, está buscando desesperadamente a alguien cercano a él, y por lo que me ha contado, no sé si tú sabrás algo. Lo único que me ha dicho es que es un áureo, y en nuestra visita a Gryffindor, escuché el rumor que había uno dentro del fénix. No se lo he contado a Sirius, ni mucho menos a Severus porque uno no puede confiar en lo que dice la gente, pero... ¿es verdad?_

_Por favor, Harry, si es así, ten mucho cuidado. Sabes cómo es la gente, sabes que las personas hacen cualquier cosa en momentos de necesidad y que algunos creen en esa leyenda como la solución a todos sus males. _

_Sé que si está contigo estará bien —menos mal que heredaste la justicia de tu madre—, pero aún así es un gran riesgo tanto para él como para todos los que estáis allí._

_Toma tus decisiones con prudencia, por favor._

_Remus Lupin._

Terminó de leer la carta con un remolino de emociones en su cabeza. Todo era confuso, y el centenar de preguntas que se amontonaban en su cerebro no ayudaban en nada.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, sintiéndose entre perdido y abrumado—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Sirius es mi padrino y Remus es un amigo de mis padres. Nos reunimos aquí cada luna llena, a menos que alguno de nosotros no pueda venir, entonces escribimos una carta, la metemos en una botella y la dejamos en la arena para poder comunicarnos y saber que estamos bien. Esta carta fue la que dejaron en la pasada luna. Nosotros estábamos en Hogwarts y no nos iba a dar tiempo a llegar hasta aquí.

—Entonces, Severus está con ellos.

—Eso parece.

Draco guardó silencio, releyendo por encima el contenido de la carta. El alivio le recorrió al ver que su padrino estaba bien y a salvo. Y si lo que contaba Harry era cierto, tal vez podría reunirse con él en el Paraíso en alguna ocasión. Después de sus padres, Severus era la única persona a la que podía considerar de su familia. Hasta que subió al fénix, al menos.

—Espera —comentó, al reconocer el nombre de la firma—. ¿Sirius Black?

—Sí.

—¿El mismo Sirius Black que se fugó de su propia ejecución?

—Sí.

—Tu padrino es un merodeador —exclamó, asombrado. Su mente tardó un segundo en reflexionarlo—. Espera, tu padre es James Potter.

—Eso dicen —contestó el moreno. Parecía divertido.

—¡Eres hijo de un merodeador! —su voz casi se podía considerar un grito—. No puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes. Mi padre solía contarme historias sobre los merodeadores, sobretodo que era una panda de rufianes y esas cosas, pero dicen que construyeron su barco con sus propias manos y que a día de hoy sigue navegando.

—Sí, tienen razón. Sobretodo en lo de los rufianes.

Draco calló durante un momento, antes de soltar una sincera carcajada.

—Es increíble —suspiró—. Los merodeadores son leyendas, prácticamente.

—Bueno, hay muchas historias que son falsas, pero sí, son bastante conocidos.

—¿Es de ahí de dónde sacaste tu vena de saqueador? —preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿De mi padre? —rió el otro— Por supuesto que no. Mi padre era malísimo navegando. De hecho siempre se mareaba cuando iba en un barco. Creo que lo heredé de mi madre. Ella era una mercenaria de buques de guerra. Mi padre se las dio de buen navegante solo para sorprenderla. Vomitó en su primer viaje juntos.

—Bromeas —contestó, volviendo a reír.

Le miró para ver algún atisbo de mentira en su rostro, pero solo encontró una jovial sinceridad.

—Ella también tenía nombre de flor —añadió, esta vez en un tono algo más reflexivo—. Se llamaba Lily.

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, donde descansaba el collar. Ahora entendía porque Harry se lo había entregado tan fácilmente. Se preguntó si algún día el moreno dejaría de sorprenderle.

—Lo siento —comentó, francamente arrepentido.

—No pasa nada.

—¡Llegó la hora de las cartas! —gritó Ginny.

—Normalmente escribimos cartas a alguien y las tiramos al mar metidas en una botella —explicó Potter, al ver su rostro confuso—. Es poco probable que alguien las encuentre, pero sirve para desahogarte.

Se levantó cuando Ginny le instó a ir donde todo el mundo se reunía para coger un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y una botella. Se sentó en la playa con un trozo de madera a modo de soporte, y reflexionó qué podía escribir.

_"Mamá, papá, os echo mucho de menos. _

_Me arrepiento cada día de haberme ido sin vosotros. Debería haberme quedado, pero no lo hice, y lo siento. Espero que podáis perdonarme._

_Estoy bien. Estoy mejor que bien, de hecho. Me subí a un barco como último recurso para escapar. Sé que papá se habría enfadado si lo hubiera visto, porque fue un acto descuidado de mi parte. Pero he conocido a un montón de personas genuinamente buenas aquí. Tengo amigos por primera vez en mi vida, e incluso a algunos puedo considerarles como una segunda familia. _

_Padrino, sé que me lo advertiste muchas veces y, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, me regañarás hasta que me muera, porque siempre me has dicho que el amor nos vuelve frágiles e inútiles, pero... creo que me estoy enamorando._

* * *

_¡Hoooooooooola!_

_Ya me perdonaréis el retraso (no el mental, por favor), pero he estado atareada y ni si quiera he corregido el capítulo, así que perdonad las faltas de ortografía o el autocorrector haciendo de las suyas._

_¡Draco se está enamorando! ¿Qué os parece? Y tenemos a Sirius y a Remus por aquí también. Y a Severus, que algunos habéis preguntado por él._

_Sé que quedan muchas cosas así "en el aire", pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco._

_¡Nos leemos el siguiente domingo!_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9:

**Sentimientos**

—No lo veo claro.

Ginny llevó los ojos al cielo, como si implorase paciencia.

—No te va a pasar nada, Draco. El agua solo te llegará hasta la cintura.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando una ola particularmente grande rompió cerca de la orilla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy bien aquí. No hay necesidad de esto.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió.

Draco sonrió culpable. Sí, le había parecido un buen plan aprovechar el hecho de que estaban en una playa para intentar aprender a nadar y que así no le diera tanto pánico el agua pero ahora, mientras veía como una ola elevaba a Ginny varios metros sobre el suelo, no le parecía tan divertido.

—He cambiado de idea.

La chica rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza signo de rendición.

Respiró hondo y observó sus pies mientras el agua los mojaba. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, notando como se hundía en la arena y lo fría que estaba.

—Vamos —animó Oliver—. Si te pasa algo yo puedo ayudarte.

Centró su atención en el chico, quien estaba recostado a unos metros de él con un pantalón cortado por las rodillas como única prenda de vestir. Debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, tonificado y bronceado. Draco ni si quiera había sido capaz de quitarse su camisa porque no quería que los demás vieran sus cicatrices.

Su frase le recordó a Potter diciéndole algo parecido, solo que cuando lo dijo él, no le causó una sensación de incomodidad como en ese momento. Buscó al capitán por la playa, encontrándoselo saliendo del agua con el torso empapado, el húmedo y oscuro vello en su pecho, su cabello negro mojado, los pantalones blancos pegándose a su cuerpo y su piel brillando por el sol. Su corazón se aceleró y su nerviosismo se incrementó, aunque esta vez no era por el mar.

—¿Draco? —la pregunta de Oliver le hizo desviar su atención. Parpadeó rápidamente, entre asustado y sorprendido y cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago mientras le veía ponerse en pie. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que había encontrado haciendo una travesura—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Estudió la mano extendida de Wood durante unos segundos. De reojo vio cómo los músculos de Potter se tensaban y flexionaban mientras se secaba con un trozo de tela. Carraspeó incómodo.

—Creo que voy a volver al Fénix —respondió.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso ligero hacia el barco.

Decidió, justo en ese momento, que sería una buena idea encerrarse en su camarote y pasar el resto del día allí.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que las buenas ideas no eran lo suyo, porque estar tumbado en la cama, recordando el cuerpo esculpido de Harry no era su plan más brillante. Se sentía asfixiado y su corazón no había parado de latir revolucionado en todo ese rato que llevaba ahí solo. Se removió en su camastro, tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó sus piernas juntas. Notó entonces lo excitado que se encontraba. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se relamió los labios mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su estómago. Casi podía percibir los latidos de su corazón a través de la camisa. Fue bajando poco a poco la mano suavemente, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la altura de sus pantalones. Estaba a punto de continuar con la caricia, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Draco apartó la mano como si se hubiera dado calambre y se sentó en la cama a una velocidad tan rápida que se mareó. Ginny entró en la habitación con el cabello mojado y le dedicó una mirada extraña.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Estás colorado.

Inhaló profundamente para intentar que no pareciese que estaba a punto de hiperventilar y se miró a sí mismo para comprobar que no hubiera nada extraño en él que pudiera llamar la atención de su amiga.

—Sí, genial.

Ella le estudió con dedicación, haciendo que Draco se incomodase. Luego abrió los ojos enormemente y se llevó una mano a la boca como si acabase de llegar a una conclusión.

—Ya sé qué te ha pasando.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó, sonriendo nervioso. Estaba seguro de que su rostro irradiaba pánico.

—¡Claro! —exclamó—. Te has quemado con el sol.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado. Dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta el momento y cerró los ojos durante un segundo para terminar de tranquilizarse. Llevó las manos hacia sus mejillas para comprobar lo calientes que estaban.

—Tienes razón, debo haberme quemado.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo para eso —te sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Ginny rebuscaba entre sus cosas hasta dar con un bote de cristal lleno de una pasta verde—. Esto te calmará un poco.

Se dejó untar la crema por las mejillas, nariz y frente, notando como su pulso volvía por fin a la normalidad.

—Me huele la cara a menta —comentó cuando la chica terminó.

—Te refrescará.

No necesitaba refrescarse la cara, sino las ideas, pero eso no se lo dijo.

—¿Tardaremos mucho en zarpar? —preguntó en cambio.

—No mucho. Iremos hacia Slytherin.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la respuesta. Frunció el ceño, olvidando cualquier pensamiento anterior.

—¿Para qué?

—Allí es a dónde vamos a cambiar el oro que conseguimos de otros barco.

No le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco podía refutar nada al respecto.

Volvió a tumbarse en su cama e intentó que la preocupación no hiciese mella en él. Regresar a Slytherin tampoco era para tanto, sólo era el lugar donde había nacido y del que había tenido que huir cuando era un crío porque su familia ya no había sido bien recibida allí. Donde el apellido Malfoy se había convertido en una condena.

No sabía cómo iba a poder afrontarlo.

* * *

Decir que estaba aterrado era poco.

La intranquilidad le invadió durante los interminables días que tardaron en tomar tierra. Cuando llegaron, lo hicieron de noche y el cielo acompañaba el estado de ánimo de Draco porque se habían levantado unas nubes oscuras y un fuerte viento horas antes.

—No quiero bajar.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí, con Goyle y Crabbe, a expensas de que pueda subir alguien a usurpar el barco? —replicó Ron

—Nadie se atrevería a subir aquí.

—La gente toma medidas desesperadas en situaciones desesperadas.

Pensó en replicar, pero tuvo que concederle algo de crédito. La mayoría de tripulación bajaba del barco cuando llegaban a un puerto, y se sentiría inquieto sabiendo que alguien podría subir y lo encontrarían allí solo. Por no decir que él había sido testigo de primera mano de muchas medidas desesperadas adoptadas por la gente. De hecho, la mayoría las había vivido allí en Slytherin, cuando la gente pasó de respetar a la familia Malfoy a verla como la posible solución a sus problemas.

—El capitán estará con nosotros —consoló Colin con voz soñadora—, y él no dejaría que nos pasase nada.

Rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

—Potter no es invencible –contradijo—. Nadie lo es.

Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

—También podríamos oscurecerte el cabello.

Draco le miró con ojos entornados y suspicaces. Creevey solo sonrió enormemente y le miró con un brillo esperanzador como si esperase que su idea fuese fantástica.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? —preguntó.

—¿Con carbón?

No era una mala opción. En ese momento llevaba puesta su pesada capa negra porque le hacía sentir un poco menos expuesto a la situación pero sabía que de poco iba a servirle. Cuanto más tratase de ocultarse, más llamaría la atención. Porque una persona solo esconde algo cuando es realmente importante, y si tiene un gran valor para él, también podría tenerlo para los demás. Eso es algo que cualquier Slytherin tenía muy claro.

—Voy a la cocina.

—¿Vas a hacer lo que te he dicho? —cuestionó Colin entusiasmado.

—Sí, enano —respondió.

Le hubiera gustado que su tono fuese mucho menos afectuoso, pero poca gente se resistía a la alegría de Colin. El chico por su parte soltó una risa jovial, contento por haberse ganado la aprobación de Draco y le siguió hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde se encontraron a Neville sentado en un taburete.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le dijo nada más llegar.

Su amigo asintió y se levantó de su asiento sin ni si quiera preguntar qué necesitaba. Cuando se lo contó, le miró algo escéptico.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó Creevey por su parte.

—No pierdo nada por intentarlo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó el menor, inocente.

Negó inmediatamente. Ya había tenido suficiente con la traumática experiencia de dejar que Colin le cortase el cabello.

—No vas a acercarte a mi cabeza nunca más.

—Yo lo haré —contestó Neville divertido.

Draco asintió, tragó saliva con nerviosismo y se sentó en una de las sillas para que el otro frotase carbón por todo su cuero cabelludo y sus cejas.

—¿Cómo queda?

—Bastante bien, la verdad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, entreabriendo los ojos.

—Espera —respondió Neville mientras le limpiaba los párpados con un trapo—. Ahora puedes abrirlos.

Agitó las pestañas rápidamente para que no se le colase nada de ceniza dentro de los ojos, y miró a los dos de manera expectante.

—¿Funcionará? —quiso saber.

Ambos asintieron sin dudarlo.

Con un último respiro, salió de la cocina para colocarse en proa. El nerviosismo se había anudado en su estómago para el momento en el que el Fénix atracó. Slytherin no era un pueblo costero, sino que debían atravesar una ladera y un pequeño bosque hasta llegar al poblado y eso solo hacía que su agonía aumentase.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Potter a su lado. Miró sobre su hombro para encararle, encontrándose con una expresión curiosa.

—No quiero llamar la atención —explicó.

Harry le estudió minuciosamente, para terminar negando con la cabeza.

—Te queda mejor el rubio.

Resopló una risa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si no estuviera tan tenso por la situación, discutiría con él.

—¡Ya estamos anclados, capitán!

Draco se sobresaltó en su sitio ante el grito de Ernie. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse mientras se preguntaba si Potter le dejaría quedarse en el barco si se lo pedía. Se encontró pensando que prefería estar cerca del moreno a estar allí solo.

—Tranquilízate —notó el firme de Harry agarre en su brazo. Mentiría si no dijese que le hacía sentir un poco más seguro—, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Asintió, observando al otro durante unos segundos. Había estado tan inquieto esos últimos días que no se había dado de que Potter había cortado su cabello. Eso, y la ausencia de barba, le hacían parecer mucho más joven.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —cuestionó en parte por curiosidad y otra parte para distraerse.

—Los suficientes para hacer cosas de mayores.

Chasqueó la lengua, aunque su boca tiró en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres... —sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar la frase.

A esas alturas ya no sabía cómo describir a Harry Potter.

—Todo listo, capitán —avisó Blaise.

El aludido afirmó, antes de dedicarle una última mirada.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó.

Por un momento pensó en negar, pero no iba a servir de nada y Draco no era una persona a la que le gustase rodear los problemas, prefería asumirlos de frente.

—Sí.

Tal y como había dicho Ron, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Goyle, Crabbe y unos pocos tripulantes más. Los demás bajaron del Fénix y pusieron rumbo hacia Slytherin.

Si Draco había tenido alguna imagen mental de lo que podría haber esperado, estaba equivocado. El pueblo estaba prácticamente vacío, las calles eran oscuras y reinaba un silencio que hacía estremecer. Las pocas personas con las que se habían encontrado eran mercenarios o gente que vivía en la calle y absolutamente nadie parecía muy amigable allí. Era cierto que no guardaba un buen recuerdo de ese pueblo por lo que le había sucedido a su familia, pero tampoco había sido un sitio desagradable.

Aún podía recordar los tejados verdes de las casas y los ribetes plateados de los estandartes. No tenían puerto, pero tenían un bosque blanco en invierno, verde en primavera y anaranjado en otoño. Recordaba que su abuelo le decía que Slytherin tenía la madera más maciza y el metal más fuerte y por eso había multitud de personas que acudía allí alentada por la fama de conseguir las mejores armas.

En ese momento, mientras se detuvo frente a la antigua y derruida casa de los Ollivander, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar ya no existía.

Y tal vez su familia tenía algo que ver en eso.

—Dicen que antes no estaba así —dijo Ginny—, que este sitio estaba mucho más... vivo.

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los gemelos, quienes estaban negociando algo con un hombre.

—¿Sabes qué pasó?

—No exactamente, pero creo que hubo un incendio o algo así.

—Algo así —repitió en un susurro.

—Andando —instó Ron cuando todos empezaron a avanzar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al ver que se dirigían hacia una casa que no reconocía.

—Hacía Las Tres Escobas. Es el mejor lugar para enterarte de los rumores que circulan por ahí.

Aparte de eso, Las Tres Escobas también era un taberna pequeña, con suelos, pareces, mesas y sillas de madera y un olor entre vino y vodka que irritaba la nariz. Tenía una barra en el lado derecho donde una mujer rubia servía las copas, y algunas mesas distribuidas por el resto del espacio. Una de ellas estaba ocupada por cuatro hombres robustos que Draco reconoció al instante como caza-recompensas por las ropas negras que llevaban y el gran numero de cicatrices que tenían en el rostro y los brazos.

Elevó sus ojos hacia su flequillo, rezando para que su cabello aún se viese oscuro.

—Capitán Potter —gritó de repente una chica—, te he echado tanto de menos.

—Vamos a sentarnos allí —ofreció Ginny, pero Draco estaba más distraído en ver cómo esa mujer abrazaba a Harry sin que él opusiera resistencia alguna y le plantaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Su corazón se aceleró y su ceño se frunció en confusión.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó a la pelirroja, mientras avanzaban hacia la mesa.

—Romilda Vane. Es...

—Nadie —interrumpió Neville—, en realidad no es nadie. Solo trabaja aquí y le cuenta algunas cosas al capitán.

Draco observó el críptico rostro de Neville y el disgustado de Ginny, para luego fijar su atención en Potter, quien se había sentado a un par de mesas de distancia junto a Ron, Dean y Seamus, y que en ese momento tenía a Romilda prácticamente en su regazo.

—Parecen muy unidos —comentó en voz baja.

Empezaba a tener una preocupante opresión en el pecho. Tal vez era su corazón, que se había acelerado y amenazaba con salir.

—¿Qué vais a tomar? —cuestionó la camarera, antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiesen contestar.

La voz se le hizo vagamente familiar y cuando miró a la chica no pudo evitar paralizarse por un instante. Reconocería a Pansy Parkinson en cualquier circunstancia de su vida, porque ella había sido la única amiga que había tenido y la primera que le había traicionado. Su aspecto físico tampoco había cambiado demasiado, porque seguía teniendo sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro y su mirada desconfiada.

Agachó la cabeza, concentrando su atención en la mesa para que Pansy no pudiera verle la cara mientras ella tomaba nota de las bebidas. Escuchó la risa de Harry de fondo, lo que hizo que la opresión en su pecho aumentase. Cuando Parkinson se fue y pudo volver a levantar la mirada, vio a Romilda apoyada en el hombro del capitán, mientras él escuchaba algo que contaba Seamus. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera que los viera diría que eran pareja.

En ese momento, se arrepintió de haber bajado. Debería haberse quedado en el Fénix, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir ese revoltijo en el estómago por la rabia que se le estaba empezando a acumular, ese nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar y esa impotencia que le hacía apretar la mandíbula.

Pero si había algo peor que todo eso, era darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

_¡Lo siento! _

_Sé que algunos me habréis dado por desaparecida, pero la realidad es que he estado resfriada un par de semanas (con uno de esos resfriados que no te dejan ni recordar tu nombre) y no he podido actualizar antes._

_Dicho eso, he titulado este capítulo "sentimientos" pero creo que debería haberle puesto "celos" jaja. _

_La verdad es que he tenido algunos problemas con esta parte, porque no sabía muy bien cómo encajarlo todo, pero creo que ha quedado decente al final._

_Sé que hay cosas de aquí que no entendéis, pero en el siguiente capítulo todo tendrá sentido. Capítulo que espero poder publicar el domingo, si Merlín quiere._

_Una vez más, lo siento por la espera, y gracias a los que habéis tenido algo de paciencia y seguís aquí._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10:

**Antiguas cicatrices, nuevas heridas**

Había un zumbido grave, sonoro y molesto que entraba por su oído, atravesaba su cabeza y se quedaba en la parte de atrás de su mente. Podía sentir como palpitaban sus sienes, la tensión en los músculos de su mandíbula y una dolorosa presión en el puente de la nariz que le hacía querer cerrar los ojos y apretar sus párpados contra las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo estáis pasando por aquí?

Draco dejó que su mirada vagase desde el vaso que sostenía, hasta el borde la mesa de madera oscura donde estaban sentados y luego la alzó para encontrar a Romilda frente a él.

Era una chica bonita, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos negros, pómulos altos y un vestido azul pálido que contrastaba con el tono tostado de su piel. Su voz era engañosamente dulce y su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

La odiaba.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Neville.

Ella no pareció escucharle, porque deslizó la silla vacía que estaba junto a Draco y se sentó a su lado mientras le miraba con reticencia.

—No te había visto nunca por aquí.

Tragó toda la rabia que se le había acumulado en la garganta, se removió en su asiento, respiró hondo y miró a Potter charlando con Ron, antes de observar a Romilda con todo el desdén que tenía en su organismo.

—¿Será porque nunca había estado aquí? —ni si quiera había intentado disimular el desprecio y sarcasmo en su voz.

Ella rió como si acabase de escuchar una broma genial. Miró a sus amigos, preguntándoles con la mirada si la chica era tonta.

—Tenemos un hombre con carácter aquí. Supongo que no llevas mucho tiempo en el Fénix, ¿verdad? —preguntó Romilda. No dejó que respondiese, sino que añadió:— Ahora entiendo tu actitud.

—¿Actitud?

—Sí, esa... —agitó la mano y le sonrió presuntuosamente—...molestia. Ginevra debe sentirse identificada contigo porque ella pasó por lo mismo cuando se enteró de mi relación con Harry.

Draco entreabrió la boca pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y su mente se congeló en la palabra "_relación"._

—Te agradecería que no hablases ni de mí, ni conmigo —espetó Ginny.

—Ella era un niña enamorada en aquella época y fue una sorpresa ver nuestra unión —continuó la chica, ignorando a la pelirroja. Debía estar poniéndose pálido, si la sonrisa de satisfacción de Romilda significaba algo—. Como supongo que lo estará siendo para ti, porque las miradas que me has dirigido durante toda la noche son esclarecedoras. Es normal que estes celoso, Harry es... único. Cualquiera lo querría tener a su lado.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta e intentó respirar hondo. Podía jurar que nunca, jamás en su vida había sentido tanta rabia en su vida. Nunca había sentido tanto rechazo hacia una persona como lo sentía hacia la mujer a su lado.

Miró por encima del hombro de Romilda, para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de Potter, lo que hizo que su corazón se hundiera en su estómago.

—¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo vives? —preguntó Ginny. Casi parecía ella más molesta que él—. Estas loca si piensas que el capitán siente algo remotamente por ti.

—Ginevra, ¿no crees que es hora de que lo superes? Harry te dejó porque necesitaba a una mujer de verdad y la encontró conmigo.

—¿Y donde está? Porque yo lo único que veo es a una arpía.

—Que soez eres, querida —replicó Romilda para luego dirigirse nuevamente a Draco—. Si yo fuera tú, haría lo mismo que tú amiga y me olvidaría de cualquier ilusión tonta que hayas tenido con Harry, porque lo que él y yo compartimos es especial, mágico y...

—Y aún así, te deja aquí, ¿no? —habló por primera vez. Su voz temblaba por la ira y podía jurar que el corazón momento se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. Los únicos que le habían dicho qué debía hacer con su vida eran sus padres y Severus, así que no iba a dejar que Romilda se tomase esas libertades—. Porque él ahora está aquí, pero dentro de un rato se irá, volverá a su barco y, ¿cuantas veces crees que pensará en ti? Ni una sola. De hecho creo que en todos estos meses que llevo en el Fénix no he escuchado que te nombrase jamás. Tienes razón, desbordáis amor.

Sonrió lentamente al ver que la seguridad de la chica se agrietaba. Ella se recompuso rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Yo no me adelantaría tanto, puede que hoy sea el día en el que Harry se quede en tierra.

—Buena suerte con eso —espetó.

—La vas a necesitar, querida —apoyó Ginny con voz burlona. Cuando se volvió hacia él, su mirada era preocupada—. No le hagas caso. Romilda siempre ha tenido ese enamoramiento por... bueno, por cualquiera que tenga algún tipo de buena posición. Es una interesada.

—¿Y Potter? —preguntó. Su voz era mucho más pequeña de lo que esperaba—. ¿Está... interesado?

—Es por conveniencia, más bien. Ella sabe muchas cosas y siempre viene bien enterarte de qué está pasando.

—También por la soledad —habló Neville por primera vez—. A veces es duro estar tanto tiempo sin nadie a tu lado.

—Pero no es nada serio —añadió rápidamente la pelirroja—. Ella siempre arremete contra quien cree que puede serle una amenaza. También lo hizo conmigo cuando Harry yo acabábamos de romper con nuestra relación.

Era la primera vez que Ginny hacía alusión a su relación sentimental con el capitán y Draco se dio cuenta de que ya ni le afectaba ni le causaba la más remota curiosidad. Tal vez era porque sabía que ya no había nada entre ellos dos o porque su conversación con Romilda ocupaba todas sus preocupación.

Tal vez por eso no se imaginó que Pansy iba a pasar por detrás suyo y le iba a dejar caer una jarra de agua por encima.

Se sobresaltó por la sensación del agua fría recorriendo su piel, abrió la boca sorprendido, casi hipnotizado por las manchas negras que estaba dejando el carbón en sus pantalones. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro. El carbón. Casi se había olvidado de él.

—Sabía que era tú. No has cambiado nada, Draco Malfoy.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Pansy observándole con una sonrisa astuta y orgullosa.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado, sigues siendo una perra.

—¿Malfoy? —el susurró de Ginny fue como un grito en sus oídos.

La miró alarmado y entonces se dio cuenta del silencio sepulcral que había en la taberna. Cerró los ojos, y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

Se podía dar por muerto.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí —murmuró uno de los caza-recompensas. Casi se había olvidado de ellos también—. Qué maravillosa casualidad.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, hasta que una silla chirrió sonoramente contra el suelo de madera en medio de toda esa atmósfera densa que se había formado. Draco se giró para ver cómo Potter se levantaba con la más auténtica calma.

—Nos vamos —dijo.

Su tono no tenía ni un ápice de intranquilidad.

—Por supuesto que os vais —contestó el hombre, quien también se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la mesa del capitán—, pero el chico que queda aquí.

—Yaxley, siéntate —advirtió—. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que te lo lleves.

Yaxley mostró una sonrisa desagradable y grotesca, a la vez que llevaba su mano hacia la funda de su puñal.

Harry resopló mientras cabeceaba tranquilamente y chasqueaba la lengua, como si estuviera viendo a niño haciendo travesuras. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre esta. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo su camisa y su mirada afilada sumó tensión al ambiente.

—¿Quieres ver cómo te rompo todos los dedos de una mano antes de salir por la puerta _con _Draco?

Su voz era baja, grave y de alguna manera hizo que el hombre dudase por un instante. No le extrañaba, porque no tenía pinta de ser una amenaza vacía.

—Harry —dijo Romilda, con esa voz pastosamente dulce—, déjalo. Es un Malfoy y un áureo. La muerte les persigue. Sería mejor que le dejases aquí y...

—Muchas gracias por tu opinión, Romilda —interrumpió el moreno—, pero no recuerdo habértela pedido.

Podía parecer estúpido —y más en la situación en la que estaba—, pero su respuesta había sido un bálsamo para el corazón acongojado de Draco.

—Vas a tener que pasar por encima de nosotros.

La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó. Parecía satisfecho.

—No esperaba menos.

Todo ocurrió en apenas un parpadeo: Ron se levantó de su silla, le propinó un codazo a uno de los hombre, mientras Blaise y Seamus se encargaban del otro. Potter por se parte cumplió con su amenaza, cogió a Yaxley con un movimiento rápido, lo inmovilizó por el cuello y le retorció la mano. Podía jurar que había escuchado el sonido que hacían sus huesos al romperse.

—Vámonos —escuchó que decía Neville.

Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente. Se levantó, siguiendo a su amigo por la taberna, esquivando los golpes y las sillas que volaban por los aires. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando alguien lo agarró de la camisa y lo estampó contra una pared. Gruñó cuando su cara impactó contra la superficie, apretó los dientes por el dolor y se retorció bajo el peso del otro.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de que le agrediesen.

Le propinó un cabezazo y apoyó las manos en la pared para impulsarse hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando uno de los gemelos rompió una silla en la cabeza del hombre, haciendo que cayese inconsciente al suelo.

—Me daba la impresión de que necesitabas ayuda —sonrió Fred.

—Gracias —jadeó.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Le siguió hasta fuera sin perder un segundo más de tiempo. Se sobresaltó cuando la lluvia chocó directamente en su cara pero un segundo después Ginny está tirando de su brazo para instarle a moverse. Corrió con rapidez entre las calles del pueblo, siguiendo con la mirada a algunos de los tripulantes del barco. Cuando se dio la vuelta, observó a Harry corriendo junto a Ron unos metros más atrás.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado.

Correr por el bosque en plena lluvia fue un poco más complicado, por eso cuando llegó al barco se encontró lleno de rasguños, hojas y barro por todo el cuerpo.

—Nos vamos. ¡Ahora! —rugió Potter. Era la primera vez que lo veía mínimamente alterado.

Se pusieron en marcha a la velocidad de la luz, dejando Slytherin atrás como una mancha oscura y borrosa.

Una vez que la adrenalina se había evaporado, su cuerpo empezó a resentirse. Caminó hacia su camarote con el frío en los huesos y el cansancio bajado los párpados.

Se encontró con Ginny sentada en su camastro, intentando desenredar pequeñas ramas en su pelo. Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos, pero Draco intentó ignorarlo mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada y se secaba el pelo.

—¿De verdad eres un Malfoy?

Exhaló suavemente, se tumbó en su cama ya con ropa seca y cerró los ojos. Todo había sido demasiado; Romilda, Pansy, la pelea, Potter,...

Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Lo último que quería era tener esa conversación.

—Sí —murmuró, porque conociendo a Ginny, no le iba a dejar ir sin una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Parpadeó, mirando a la chica con cansancio. Parecía dolida, más que enfadada o disgustada. Eso hizo que Draco se sintiese culpable.

—No quería añadir más motivos a la lista de porqué debería estar muerto.

Ser un áureo ya era una maldición, ser un Malfoy solo añadía sal a la herida.

—Es solo un apellido, no significa nada. Deberías haber confiado en nosotros.

—Lo siento —contestó con sinceridad.

Ella le observó con reticencia, pero al final acabó asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y el sueño se lo llevaba a la deriva, pensó que su conversación con Potter no iba a ser tan sencilla.

* * *

Harry tardó exactamente dieciséis horas en encararle.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Era una pregunta, pero sabía que no había opción a una respuesta negativa, así que se podía considerar más bien un orden. Asintió con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro y siguiendo al capitán hasta la bodega.

—Sí, soy un Malfoy —dijo cuando la puerta se cerró porque no tenía sentido andar rodeando el tema cuando ya sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le iba a decir.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

—¿Nunca? —sonrió tentativamente. La mirada cortante de Potter le hizo saber que no era un buen momento para bromas—. Mira, lo siento. Yo... sé lo que la gente piensa de mi familia. No somos bien recibidos en ningún lugar, nadie nos tendería una mano.

—¿Y puedes culparlos? —replicó Potter—. Abraxas Malfoy fue el culpable de que Slytherin se consumiese en llamas. Quemó el pueblo entero, con toda la gente que vivía allí.

Draco aún no había nacido cuando eso ocurrió, pero su padre le había contado la historia.

Los Malfoy habían crecido en Slytherin generación tras generación. Eran una familia respetada y valorada en su pueblo. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a cruzarse en su camino. Incluso siendo áureos, nadie había intentado a tocarles. Eso fue hasta que llegó el hambre y la gente empezó a ver a sus seres queridos enfermarse hasta morir. Los habitantes empezaron a desesperarse, y aquellos que nunca habían arriesgado a hacerles daño, de repente vieron en ellos una solución. Una esperanza.

Les acosaron, les amedrentaron y les persiguieron hasta que Abraxas Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco, en un último recurso, quemó su propia casa y escapó del lugar. Nunca había imaginado que sus acciones iban a tener tales repercusiones, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que Abraxas no se arrepentía de ello, que cada persona de ese pueblo se lo merecía.

Desde ese entonces, los Malfoy no habían vuelto a pisar Slytherin hasta que Draco nació y Severus había convencido a sus padres de volver. Decidieron regresar con otro apellido y con la esperanza de encontrar ahí el refugio que había supuesto para su familia todos esos años.

Lo consiguieron durante un tiempo, hasta el momento en el que Draco había decidido confiar en Pansy, porque él era un niño ingenuo y ella su mejor amiga y le reveló su verdadero apellido.

Aún recordaba cómo al día siguiente habían tenido que salir huyendo, porque absolutamente todo el mundo iba tras ellos.

—Mi abuelo estaba desesperado —rebatió ferozmente. No era la primera vez que tenía esa discusión con alguien, y sabía que lo iba a terminar bien.

—¿Y la gente inocente que estaba allí? ¿Cómo crees que sé sintieron?

—¡No había gente inocente allí! Lo único que querían era matar a mi familia para poder solucionar sus propias vidas. Eran personas crueles.

Potter le observó callado y con una mirada llena de dolor que Draco no comprendió.

—Mis padres estaban allí.

Dejó de respirar.

Su visión se nubló durante un segundo y su mente se mareó porque seguramente su corazón había dejado de latir y la sangre ya no corría por sus venas.

—¿Que? —preguntó, aunque lo había escuchado a la perfección.

—Mis padres estaban de viaje y se hospedaron en Slytherin. Yo solo tenía un año, así que me quedé con mi tía porque se suponía que ellos iban a estar en casa en menos de dos días, pero nunca volvieron. Murieron allí, en ese incendio.

Su cuerpo se sacudió como si hubiera sido golpeado. El pecho se le empezó a comprimir dolorosamente y su estómago se revolvió como si quisiera hacerle vomitar. Cuando parpadeó, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Por qué no has podido ser sincero conmigo, Draco? ¿Por qué has tenido que ocultármelo?

No sabía qué decir. Su abuelo le había destruido la vida, le había arrebatado a sus padres y en ese momento Draco se sentía tan miserablemente culpable que no encontraba palabra suficientes para borrar la mirada herida y decepcionada del rostro de Potter.

Quizás por eso su cuerpo decidió actuar por voluntad propia y acercarse a Harry hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un roce ínfimo y sutil, ni si quiera podía considerarse un beso y Draco se separó como si de repente fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. El aire pareció condensarse mientras Harry le observaba con una expresión de auténtico asombro.

Entonces decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: salió huyendo.

* * *

_Hoooooooooola_

_¿Me habéis echado de menos? Jaja_

_Bueno, qué dramático todo, ¿no?_

_En realidad esta era la parte que tenía planeada publicar tres capítulos antes pero que me pareció demasiado precipitado así que decidí escribir algunos capítulos más para establecer algo de contacto entre Draco y Harry y luego llegar a este momento._

_Sé que a lo mejor la historia no queda del todo clara, porque en mi mente todo se entiende de maravilla pero no sé si lo estaré expresando correctamente, así que si tenéis alguna duda, podéis preguntar. Espero que no esté siendo muy confuso._

_Y nada, el siguiente domingo ya será 2020, así que: ¡feliz año nuevo a tod s!_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11:

**La valiosa sinceridad**

Estaban a tres días de Hufflepuff. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Dean, lo que significaba que tenía que esperar tres días para poder salir del barco. Porque iba a marcharse del Fénix, eso lo tenía claro.

Jadeó sintiendo los músculos de sus brazos cansados y las rodillas doloridas. Se tumbó en el suelo del barco haciendo que su espalda crujiese y cerró los ojos disfrutando del sol y del fuerte viento que azotaba su rostro y refrescaba su sudor. No creía que fuese a acostumbrarse nunca a eso de limpiar la cubierta por mucho que Colin insistiese en lo divertido que era.

Tragó en seco cuando una sombra se alzó sobre él. Su corazón se aceleró nervioso, su respiración vaciló y casi tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos. Se relajó cuando vio que solo era Blaise.

—Ya he terminado —dijo Draco, irguiéndose para sentarse.

—Ya lo veo.

—He pensado que podría arreglar el mascarón.

Zabini le estudió más tiempo del necesario para después arquear una ceja de manera suspicaz.

—Te has levantado muy solícito hoy.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie con la vista fija en el trapo que sujetaba.

—Quiero ayudar.

—¿Sabes que he aprendido de ti en este tiempo? —preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona— Que cuanto más inocente pareces, más culpable eres.

Se esforzó en parecer lo más indiferente posible. Algo así solía decir su padrino también.

—Solo quiero distraerme.

Distraerse y, a poder ser, evitar al capitán hasta que tomasen tierra.

Se había pasado parte de la noche tenso e inquieto, con su mente rememorando una y otra vez la disputa en la taberna y su conversación con Potter_. _Ni si quiera tenía una razón sólida para haber cometido semejante locura como el haberle besado, simplemente no lo había pensado. Había mirado a Harry y había querido borrar esa expresión dolida de su rostro. Había querido demostrarle lo culpable que se sentía, lo muy abatido que estaba por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Lo que sí sabía seguro era que había sido una estupidez, y la mirada sorprendida que le había dirigido el capitán era prueba de ello.

Por eso se había levantado al amanecer y se había escondido con Theo en la bodega hasta que el chico se había cansado de él y le había echado. Había tenido algo de pavor de salir al exterior, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el capitán estaba en la sala de mapas, así que Draco aprovechó el tiempo para limpiar la cubierta y así tener una distracción y evitar desviar la mirada cada diez segundos para comprobar si Potter había salido.

—Bien —respondió Blaise, trayéndolo al presente—. Ven conmigo.

Draco asintió, siguió a Zabini de camino a la bodega para elegir un trozo de madera lo suficientemente grande y una gubia* y volvió a cubierta.

Tallar no era su fuerte, pero se defendía y sobretodo le ayudaba a relajarle, así que era la actividad perfecta para esa mañana. Además, no necesitaba reconstruir toda la figura del fénix, sino parte del ala derecha, por lo que no debería suponerle demasiado esfuerzo.

Se sentó en el suelo en la proa del barco, que en ese momento era la zona más tranquila, y observó de vez en cuando el ir y venir de la tripulación o cómo las nubes grises empezaban a empañar el cielo. Se concentró tanto en su tarea durante las siguientes horas que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el cielo ya estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes oscuras y un fuerte viento empezaba a alzarse.

—Arriad las velas para que no las rasgue el viento. Tenemos que empezar a ganar velocidad antes de que llegue la tormenta.

Tensó los hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter había salido a cubierta.

Durante todas las horas que su mente le había mantenido despierto, había imaginado un montón de reacciones por parte del capitán y había llegado a una clara conclusión: no le iba a gustar. No veía a Potter encantado de la vida y sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco le veía correspondiéndole. Su abuelo era el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Harry, y un hecho de ese calibre no se dejaba pasar como si nada. Tenía bastante seguro que el moreno como mínimo le iba a increpar, si no es que terminaba tirándole por la borda o despellejándolo vivo. Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, era un maldito pirata. Uno con una espada afilada, la cual sabía utilizar con maestría.

Así que cuando Potter pasó por delante de él no contaba con que este le diera una breve e inescrutable mirada y volviese su atención al resto de marineros que se movían de un lado para otro. Por un momento se olvidó de la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo y simplemente observó al capitán, sintiéndose algo perdido y descolocado. El moreno no se volvió hacia él ni una sola vez más, de hecho Draco estaba seguro de que incluso estaba esquivando deliberadamente pasar por su lado.

El alivio le inundó al principio —al menos sabía que no iba a morir pronto—, pero la incertidumbre de no saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del capitán instaló en cuerpo una pequeña molestia que solo se hizo mayor mediante pasaba el día. Draco podía afirmar que estaba empezando a inquietarse cuando la oscura noche hizo presencia junto con una tormenta que obligó a que todo el mundo se quedase dentro de sus camarotes y cuando la lluvia continuó durante la mañana siguiente, el rubio estaba seguro de que la desesperación había hecho mella en él.

Se había preparado para todo, pero no para lo ignorasen. No entendía cómo él se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, intentando asimilar las posibles consecuencias, recordando una y otra vez la osadía que había tenido al dar ese efímero roce de labios, el rostro asombrado de Harry, e incluso imaginando su posible reacción si no hubiera salido huyendo del lugar mientras que el otro no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Si estaba enfadado con él, e iba a echar a Draco del barco, prefería que se lo dijese cuanto antes y no estar en medio de esa incertidumbre que le estaba matando.

—Vaya, te está quedando genial —miró a Ginny desde su camastro, y luego se encogió de hombros para volver su atención al ala del fénix que ya tenía casi terminada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —contestó. En seguida se arrepintió de su tono distante—. Lo siento, es que estoy cansado, el temporal no me ha dejado dormir bien.

No le había dicho nada a Ginny, de hecho a ella también había intentado evitarla todo lo posible, al igual que a Neville. No había sido capaz de explicarles lo que había ocurrido y que tenía planeado quedarse en tierra en poco menos de dos días. Sabía que se iban a disgustar, y no iba a ser capaz de mirarles a la cara y decirles adiós. Sonaba egoísta, pero prefería mantener a sus amigos en la ignorancia para evitar ver cómo les lastimaba.

—Sí, es una asco cuando el oleaje es tan brusco.

Asintió dándole la razón, para después ponerse en pie.

—Iré a colocar esto —comentó, señalando la figura de madera.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir. El cielo ya había empezado a despejarse aunque la cubierta aún continuaba mojada y de vez en cuando alguna ola azotaba el barco. No pudo evitar observar a su alrededor cuando salió al exterior hasta encontrar a Potter apoyado en la barandilla con Ron a su lado. Tal vez eso era lo peor: que ni si quiera podía dejar de pensar en él o buscarle con la mirada. Por eso había preferido encerrarse en un camarote con la excusa de la tormenta y esperar que llegasen pronto a tierra.

Suspiró cuando llegó a proa, se subió al bauprés* con cuidado, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mástil y se dispuso a colocar el ala. Le había pedido a Goyle el día anterior que instalase una viga de madera que sirviese de soporte, así que solo debía encajar la pieza faltante para que la figura quedase restablecida. Una ola chocó contra el navío, haciendo que se zarandease. Se sujeto a la viga con fuerza y aunque intentó no mirar al profundo mar que había debajo suyo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviasen hacia el agua y que músculos se tensasen ante la idea de caer. Quizás debería haberle dicho a alguno de los gemelos que le atase por seguridad.

Tragó con fuerza, esperó a que el barco se estabilizase y colocó el ala del fénix. Desde su posición parecía estar bien, era del mismo tamaño que la parte izquierda original, pero tendría que esperar a que el barco atracase para poder ver cómo se veía desde fuera. Se entristeció al pensar que seguramente esa sería la última vez que vería al Fénix.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia cubierta. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con Potter, quien estaba parado a unos metros de él con su habitual aire templado y su mirada perspicaz.

—¿Qué? —su voz salió áspera y violenta.

Era un modo de supervivencia: atacar antes de ser atacado.

El viento azotó el rostro del capitán, lo que hizo que su flequillo saliese disparado hacia varios lados y sus ojos verdes quedasen aún más a la vista. Draco cruzó los brazos, como si eso le ayudase a mantener su compostura. Había pasado los últimos tres días queriendo que Potter hablase con él y ahora lo único que quería era volver huir.

—¿Con el oleaje que hay y se te ocurre hacer eso ahora? Podrías haberte caído —le recriminó.

Dejó escapar el aire temblorosamente. No sabía si debía sentirse aliviado porque al parecer aún se preocupaba por él o indignado porque solo se había acercado a él para regañarle.

—¿Qué más da?—replicó con falsa despreocupación—. No debería importarte.

Le vio arquear una ceja como si estuviese sorprendido por sus palabras y luego se apoyó con tranquilidad en el mástil que tenía al lado. A Draco le dieron ganas de zarandearlo para ver si así conseguía romper la maldita compostura que parecía mantener al milímetro.

—No debería —concedió—, pero eso no significa que no lo haga.

Desvío la mirada y se encogió de hombros a falta de una respuesta mejor. No sabía que quería decir con eso, y si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía miedo de preguntar.

—No será por mucho tiempo —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Perdona?

Potter se enderezó y caminó hacia él con una mirada calculadora. Draco se obligó a no retroceder.

—Me voy —contestó. Podía notar el temblor en su voz y cómo su corazón se iba acelerando—. En cuanto lleguemos a Hufflepuff yo... me quedaré ahí.

—¿Por qué?

Porque su abuelo la había destrozado la niñez, porque era un áureo, estaba condenado, no estaba destinado a tener un futuro fructífero y no iba a arruinarle la vida a Potter por ello.

—Porque quiero.

Y porque le había besado en el peor momento posible.

—¡Barco a la vista!

Escuchó a Harry resoplar. Por un momento pareció que iba a protestar, pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Luego hablamos.

Tomó una larga y profunda respiración antes de avanzar a cubierta, donde todo el mundo estaba ya organizándose y a la espera de encontrarse con el navío que navegaba en dirección a ellos.

Era un buque de defensa marítima de algún territorio próximo, lo que significaba que eran más difíciles de abordar que cualquier otro barco porque estos iban bien preparados.

Draco se dio cuenta de ello cuando se cruzó con el primer tripulante del navío adversario. El hombre no mostró ningún signo de reconocimiento cuando le miró, apenas cruzó un segundo de curiosidad en su mirada antes de eliminarla de un parpadeo y automáticamente dio el primer ataque. Sus movimientos eran más cuidadosos que los de un mercenario y mucho más extravagantes. Le recordó a sus entrenamientos con Severus. Quizás fue por eso que no le costó dejarle inconsciente con un rápido golpe en la cabeza.

Jadeó con fuerza, enderezó su espalda y apretó el sable con fuerza. Uno de los Weasley pasó por encima de su cabeza para después balancearse hacia el buque y golpear a un par de hombres. Draco no se lo pensó dos veces cuando subió por el mástil mayor, desató una de las cuerdas que sabía que no afectarían a las velas y la enredó en su brazo derecho. La adrenalina corrió rápido por sus venas y el nerviosismo se endureció en su estómago, pero decidió no pensarlo demasiado antes de dejarse caer al vacío.

Pateó la cabeza de un hombre cuando sobrevoló el buque y esquivó un navajazo de otro. Una sonrisa floreció en su cara cuando se columpió de nuevo hacia el Fénix y osciló con más fuerza hacia el otro barco. Si había algo que iba a echar de menos de vivir ahí, era precisamente eso. Se balanceó un par de veces más, intentó golpear a quien se pusiera delante de su trayectoria y mantuvo todo el equilibrio que pudo. Alguien consiguió agárrale en uno de sus vaivenes, haciendo que el pánico se apoderase de él por un momento. Zarandeó sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas mientras hondeaba su sable con su mano izquierda y consiguió cortarle el brazo. Cuando volvió al Fénix, lo hizo más temblorosamente que las otras veces.

Para su alivio, unos minutos después el buque estaba totalmente abordado y la alegría de la victoria es lo único que reinaba en el ambiente. Fue entonces cuando bajó del mástil y se dirigió hacia su camarote para pasar las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas allí encerrado. Al menos esa fue la intención, si Potter no lo hubiera agarrado por el hombro y lo hubiera pegado contra la pared del pasillo.

—¿Vas a volver a huir? —increpó el moreno. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban con enfado y algo de indignación.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y rezó para que la paciencia acudiese a él. Estaba demasiado cansado para esto.

—¿Qué diablos te importa? —contestó. La paciencia no parecía haberle escuchado—. Llevas más de un día ignorándome. Bien, pues continúa haciéndolo. Dentro de poco me iré y no tendrás que preocuparte por un Malfoy nunca más.

La mirada de Harry _ardía. _

Se preguntó durante un segundo qué significaba eso pero el moreno lo aprisionó contra la pared antes de encontrar una respuesta. Su cerebro se mareó, su párpados cayeron por inercia y su mente no era capaz de concebir que estaba ocurriendo. Fue consciente en ese instante de los labios firmes y demandantes de Potter contra los suyos.

—No quiero que te vayas —prácticamente respiró las palabras en su boca.

Parpadeó en blanco, paralizado y confundido. La frase hizo eco en su mente hasta que una diminuta parte de él entendió lo que eso significaba. Acortó la distancia para volver a besarle y esta vez se permitió afianzar una mano contra el hombro del capitán, arrugando su camisa entre sus dedos mientras éste profundizaba el contacto.

—No quiero irme —admitió.

Sabía que una parte de él se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida de haber dejado ese barco.

—Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry contra su boca, y pensó que era una de las cosas más bonitas que había sentido nunca.

* * *

*Gubia: es un formón de mediacaña que usan los carpinteros, los tallistas y otros profesionales de la madera para las obras delicadas

*Bauprés: Palo grueso, horizontal pero algo inclinado hacia arriba, que en la proa de los barcos sirve para asegurar algunas velas o cabos del trinquete.

* * *

¡_Hooooooola!_

_¿Como va todo por aquí?_

_Estaba muy emocionada porque tenía ganas de llegar a esta parte (supongo que vosotr s también) y la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta de cómo ha quedado porque lo que tenía en mente no ha sido para nada lo que he publicado, pero creo que está mejor así. _

_¡Espero que os esté gustando!_

_Nos leemos el próximo domingo._

_PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a katherinevbc10 ! Espero que pases un día genial y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12:

**¿Me amas?**

Sus labios hormigueaban y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo entero palpitaba. Se removió en su sitio y observó que Potter pasaba sus manos a través de su pelo en un gesto nervioso. Se había separado un par de pasos de él, mientras que Draco había continuado con la espalda pegada a la pared porque sabía que sus rodillas iban a temblarle si se separaba.

Escuchó a alguien bajando por las escaleras, lo que le hizo erguirse e intentar que su expresión fuese lo más neutra posible. Poco después se topó con el rostro sorprendido de Oliver.

—Capitán —llamó con algo de duda, como si supiera que estaba interrumpiendo algo—, Theo tiene algunas dudas sobre el registro de mercancías.

—Dile a Ron que se encargue de ello.

—De acuerdo.

A pesar de su respuesta, Oliver no se movió de su sitio, sino que se quedó mirando a Draco como si estuviera fascinado. Por mucho que intentase parecer indiferente, sus mejillas coloreadas y su cabello desaliñado hablaban por sí solos.

—Wood —murmuró Potter en tono bajo y casi amenazante—, desaparece de mi vista.

—Sí, lo siento.

El chico se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras prácticamente corriendo. Draco desvío su atención hacia sus pies, sintiéndose avergonzado. El silencio reinó en el pasillo por lo que pareció una eternidad, lo que sumó más nerviosismo en su interior.

—Pagaría para saber en qué estás pensando.

Negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa ahogada. Apenas podía pensar en nada en ese momento que no fuera la sensación de los labios de Potter sobre los suyos.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —respondió—. Llevo dos días intentado adivinar qué está pasando por tu cabeza.

Harry suspiró, se acercó a él y rozó la parte exterior de su mano con sus dedos. Draco se estremeció ante la caricia.

—He pensado en muchas cosas —admitió—. Pensé en todas las cosas que mi padrino me contó de tu familia, en cómo le sentaría saber que estás aquí, en la primera vez que te vi —Sostuvo su respiración cuando la mano del moreno subió por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y luego pasó a su cuello con un gesto cariñoso—, en cómo debería tomarme que hubieras huido después de besarme... —Draco había cerrado los ojos para ese momento y Harry aprovechó para entretenerse en acariciar sus pestañas—. Pensé tanto en ese beso. Y en ti. Creo que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que subiste a este barco.

Jadeó con fuerza y se inclinó hacia delante. Potter atrapó su boca para besarle con ganas, lo que le hizo retorcerse de satisfacción. Nunca había pensado que un beso pudiera hacerle sentir de esa manera. Era como tener un intencional en su estómago, como si estuvieran calcinando cada una de sus venas.

—Harry —suspiró.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre hasta que el aludido emitió un sonido entre un gruñido y un quejido y lo aplastó un poco más contra la pared. Hacía unos segundos que había dejado su boca solo para poder repartir besos y mordiscos en su mandíbula y en su cuello. Draco casi que lo agradecía porque sentía que apenas podía respirar bien y su cuerpo no paraba de retorcerse.

Mordió su labio inferior y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Harry cuando éste consiguió sacarle la camisa del fajín y acarició la piel de su estómago. El roce le quemaba, ardía a través de su dermis y entumecía sus nervios, por eso no pudo evitar gemir cuando el moreno arañó suavemente su espalda.

—Debería parar.

La voz de Potter era respirada, como si le costase pronunciar palabra y parecía hablar consigo mismo. Draco le contempló a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, llevando sus dedos hacia su rostro para apreciar la sensación áspera de la barba incipiente bajo sus yemas. Era maravilloso. Él, sus ojos verdes, sus sonrisas, sus expresiones e incluso sus sarcasmos.

Pensó en negarse, en pedirle que no parase pero sabía que Harry tenía que volver a cubierta y cumplir con sus responsabilidades, que estaba a en medio del pasillo y que no tenía ganas de que alguien les pillase al igual que Oliver.

—Sí —contestó con más abatimiento del que pretendía.

El se alejó lo suficiente para que sus cuerpo ya no se tocasen, pero seguirán lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco aún tuviese su camisa aferrada por los hombros.

—Tienes que dejar de mirarme así o no voy a poder irme —parpadeó y desvío su atención hacia abajo. Contempló el pecho de Harry, que subía y baja rítmicamente, con la camisa pegada a la piel por el sudor. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente—. Draco, por favor.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras le soltaba para llevarse las manos hacia su propio rostro y ahogar un suspiro.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que respiró hondo e intentó relajar su pulso.

—No lo sientas.

Sintió como le abrazaba mucho más cariño e inocentemente que antes. Hundió su rostro en la clavícula de Harry y exhaló con suavidad cuando este le dejó un beso sobre el cabello.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se sentiría tan confortado y protegido en los de un pirata se hubiera reído por mil años.

—¡Capitán!

—Voy, joder.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa cuando el otro prácticamente gruñó su respuesta. Se irguió aún con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro y le miró condescendiente.

—Vete antes de que tu maravilloso Fénix se hunda.

—¿Y si decido quedarme aquí? —cuestionó con voz sugerente.

—¿A riesgo de perder tu barco? —retó.

Potter le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, acercando su rostro para que sus narices se rozasen. A Draco se le volvió a acelerar el pulso.

—Te elegiría sobre mi barco sin dudarlo pero me debo a mi responsabilidad.

Le dio un último beso casto y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el pasillo, dejando al rubio tembloroso y azorado.

* * *

Encerrarse en su camarote ya no era una opción. Todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba como si hubieran millones de hormigas bajo su piel, sus manos temblaban continuamente y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, de gritar, de saltar o de correr. No hizo nada de eso. Por el contrario, Draco ayudó a Goyle y Crabbe a llenar los cañones de pólvora, desenredó una red de pesca con McLaggen, evitó magistralmente a Oliver y terminó en la cocina con Neville, lijando una de las pata de la mesa de madera que estaba mal nivelada.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó a su amigo.

Desde que había entrado ahí no había parado de recibir miradas suspicaces y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—¿Estás drogado?

Dejó de lijar inmediatamente, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No has parado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.

Draco negó con la cabeza... sonriendo. Se obligó a poner una es presión neutral mientras cabeceaba de manera incrédula.

—Claro que no.

Recordó a Harry y a la sensación que dejaban sus beso en su boca.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Ahí está otra vez —acusó Neville, señalándole con el dedo—. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—¿Porque la vida es maravillosa? —intentó en vano—. No lo sé, sólo estoy... bien.

—Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado.

El rubio enmudeció, tragó saliva con nerviosismo y se irguió para sentarse en una de las sillas, aparentando indiferencia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo, intentando reír como si el pensamiento fuese absurdo.

—No paras de sonreír, a veces te pierdes en tus pensamientos y estás flotando en las nubes.

Una cosa era pensarlo, admitírselo a sí mismo, y otra era decirlo en voz alta, hacerlo real. Respiró hondo y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy enamorado —contestó en voz baja. Neville ni si quiera parecía sorprendido.

—De Harry.

Asintió de nuevo.

—¿Como lo has adivinado?

Su amigo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa amable, sentándose a su lado.

—Cualquiera que os mirase diez minutos se daría cuenta de que giráis uno alrededor del otro —se sonrojó y no pudo suprimir otra pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Su padrino seguramente le reprendería por comportarse de tal manera—. Y supongo que por la felicidad que irradias que él siente lo mismo.

Su emoción murió al instante. Se removió en su silla de manera algo incomoda.

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado de nada —respondió, evitando hablar de los besos que se habían dado—. Además él tiene a Romilda y yo... no sé.

—Puede que tenga a Romilda pero ella no lo tiene a él. Es difícil llegar a Harry, pero creo que tú te has metido bajo su piel sin proponértelo.

Draco soltó un resoplido y enterró el rostro en sus manos. Estaba enamorado de Potter pero no sabía si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos al mismo nivel. Esa misma mañana tenía decidido que iba a quedarse en tierra porque estaba seguro de que el capitán iba a decapitarle y sin embargo habían acabado besándose. No sabía qué pensar de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

—Tengo que hablar con él —concluyó.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

* * *

La conversación con Neville le había dejado la duda metida dentro de la cabeza y pasó el resto del día con los nervios anudados en el estómago. A pesar de sus intenciones, no encontró el suficiente valor para abordar a Harry. Necesitaban tener una conversación, aclarar lo de su familia y averiguar si lo que sentía Potter por él iba más allá de una atracción, pero le atemorizaba saber la respuesta. No quería exponerse al rechazo y tampoco sabía cuál era la mejor manera de encarar la situación sin sentirse ridículo.

Por eso Draco estaba en ese momento acostado en su camastro, dando vueltas sin encontrar una posición cómoda y suspirando por décimo novena vez. Estaba agotado físicamente porque no había parado en todo el día, pero su mente parecía correr y correr a toda velocidad sin darle un solo respiro. Observó el techo como si allí estuviesen todas las soluciones a sus problemas, hasta a que finalmente se dio por vencido y se irguió para sentarse. Pasó los dedos por su cabello con cansancio y ahogó un quejido en el fondo de su garganta.

Iba a volverse loco si continuaba así.

Ginny había tenido la suerte de caer en un profundo sueño un par de horas antes, así que se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla, cogió una de las lámparas y salió del camarote haciendo el menor ruido posible. La determinación llegó a él en cuanto comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y caminó a paso seguro hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry. Su confianza se desplomó en cuando vio la puerta frente a él.

¿Qué iba a decirle? No creía que una buena opción para empezar una conversación fuese soltarle un: "Hola, ¿estás enamorado de mi?"

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y decidió que tal vez era mejor irse a dormir y que mañana fuese otro día. Quizás unas horas de sueño le hacían ver todo con más claridad. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo congelarse en su sitio.

Harry le miraba confundido, con el ceño fruncido y el cabello revuelto.

Y sin camisa.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Era de esperarse que le hablase con ese tono de preocupación porque Draco estaba seguro de que ahora mismo su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos extremadamente abiertos y todo su cuerpo tenso.

—No, yo... —sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe y su pulso empezó a enloquecer—. No podía dormir.

El moreno no dijo nada durante un segundo, como si estuviese asimilando lo qué decía. Luego relajó su expresión y se echó hacia atrás para dejarle pasar. Draco, por el contrario, no se movió de su sitio.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo.

Dio un par de pasos tentativo, agarrando la lámpara casi con demasiada fuerza, así que decidió dejarla encima de la cómoda cuando se dio cuenta de que el camarote ya estaba iluminado. La habitación continuaba igual que la primera y única vez que había estado ahí; una cama con dosel, una mesita, un baúl y la cómoda. Draco se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, mientras que Harry avanzó hacia uno de los postes de la cama y se apoyó en él.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada viajase hacia el torso del capitán. Era más delgado de lo que parecía, sus músculos eran firmes y definidos, sus brazos marcados y sus hombros anchos. Se sintió maravillado por cómo brillaba su piel bronceada con la luz de la lámpara. Tenía vello oscuro salpicado en sus pectorales y sus brazos, la cicatriz que le había enseñado en el antebrazo y otra más en el lado izquierdo de su cadera. Se preguntó cómo la había conseguido.

Un carraspeo le obligó a levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—¿Ya has averiguado si tengo algún hueso roto o quieres seguir mirando?

Se obligó a no sentirse avergonzado, en cambio levantó la barbilla muy dignamente y le fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy yo el que recibe a sus visitas a medio vestir.

Potter rió en voz baja, levantando las manos en son de paz mientras se erguía para acercarse a él.

—No me estaba quejando —contestó con humor—. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, no me molesta.

—Qué amable —replicó, aunque no había intención en su voz.

—Además, tu expresión ensimismada es fascinante. ¿Sabías que te muerdes el labio inferior cuando te concentras?

Su voz baja y vibrante hizo que respiración oscilase y su espalda se tensase con expectación.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, aunque no tenía toda su atención puesta en la conversación—. ¿Y qué más has averiguado?

—Que me encanta besarte.

No había venido a eso. Su intención era tener una conversación, aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día e irse a dormir, pero Harry estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él, había pasado a acariciar su mejilla izquierda con reverencia y le miraba tan intensamente que apenas podía formar un pensamiento. Su propósito de hablar murió cuando el moreno lo atrajo lentamente hacia él para juntar sus labios. Draco cerró los ojos y se derritió ante el contacto mientras sus dudas se trasladaron a la parte posterior de su mente.

Entendía todos y cada uno de los discursos que Severus le había dado sobre cómo el amor te volvía inservible, porque en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en el pulso acelerado del capitán, en su piel cálida y en sus músculos tensándose bajo sus manos.

—Creo que es injusto que no estemos en las mismas condiciones.

Jadeó en busca de aire y todo su cuerpo se congeló cuando Harry tiró de la parte baja de su camisa. Dudó por un instante, pero luego alzó los brazos obedientemente. Se sintió autoconsciente de su cuerpo en cuanto la prenda cayó al suelo y el aire frío golpeó su piel. Tenía muchas más cicatrices que Potter. Estaban en su pecho, en su estómago, en su espalda... Draco no estaba orgulloso de ello, porque su aspecto sólo era un reflejo de la crueldad de la gente.

—Yo...

—Eres precioso —se estremeció, su garganta se apretó y no pudo evitar soltar un lloriqueo cuando Harry besó la cicatriz de la quemadura de su hombro—. Precioso, precioso.

Había una genuina sinceridad en su voz. Era la primera vez que alguien le elogiaba por ser él, por ser Draco y no por su aspecto físico o por ser una futura solución a un montón de problemas.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras una sensación de vacío se anudaba en su estómago. Su pecho se oprimió y llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del capitán solo para tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Te necesito —susurró.

—Draco —gimió sobre su clavícula—, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de pasar si vamos más allá, así que tienes que estar seguro de esto.

El rubio buscó su boca para darle un profundo beso, enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del otro y ahogando un gemido.

Le necesitaba tanto que dolía, que su cuerpo se estremecía y sus nervios se agarrotaban. Tanto que apenas podía respirar en ese instante. No iba a sentir eso por nadie más. Era Harry. Era él, su falta de vergüenza, su valentía, su risa grave, su manera de mirarle y hacerle sentir seguro.

—Por favor —pidió, pegando su cuerpo para que viera cuanto deseaba eso.

—Vas a conseguir que pierda la cordura.

No pudo contestar, porque inmediatamente después se encontró siendo guiado y tumbado en la cama con el moreno encima suyo, besándole con hambre. Se tomó su tiempo en desvestirle, como si no quisiera terminar nunca y adoró hasta la más pequeña parte de él. Besó su rostro, sus párpados y su cuello, acarició cada una de las marcas que tenía en su piel y mordisqueó su estómago cariñosamente.

—Si supieras las veces que he imaginado esto —murmuró Harry, besando de manera húmeda el interior de sus muslos—. Desde el primer maldito día que de vi.

Gimió profundamente cuando Potter acarició su entrepierna con lentitud mientras volvía a unir sus bocas. Sus ojos rodaron bajo sus párpados, sus pensamientos volaron lejos y su espalda se arqueó en busca de más contacto. Era electrizante, emocionante. La adrenalina le recorría como si estuviera saltando desde un acantilado. Una parte de él quería llorar por lo abrumado que se sentía y la otra parte de él no podía tener suficiente.

—No pares —suplicó ahogadamente al notar que el moreno hacía ademán de detener sus movimientos.

Harry sonrió sobre sus labios, con la mirada oscurecida y la respiración acelerada.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso detenerme.

No se detuvo, sino que continuó tocándole con fervor, besándole con ganas y preparándole con mimo. Y cuando entró en él, Draco pudo jurar que nunca se había sentido tan conectado a alguien, nunca había sentido tal deseo por nadie.

—Harry —gimió al sentir que su placer se aceleraba.

—Sí, cielo.

Su cuerpo se endureció, envolvió las piernas en las caderas del moreno con fuerza, enterró las manos en su cabello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el orgasmo le arrolló. Potter emitió un quejido unos segundos después, culminando con su propio placer en su interior.

Se quedó ahí tumbado durante un momento, intentando calmar su respiración. Se dio la vuelta hacia un costado y acarició el pecho de Harry cuando este se tumbó a su lado, casi tan agotado como lo estaba él. Su cabello era un lío gracioso sobre la almohada y podía asegurar que nunca había visto una expresión tan relajada en su rostro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió que su estómago se volvía a anudar nerviosamente.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó al ver que el capitán le estudiaba de manera reflexiva.

—¿De verdad ibas a marcharte al llegar a Hufflepuff?

Draco sonrió perezosamente. Esa idea parecía tan lejana en ese momento.

—Era mi intención.

—Cambiaré mi pregunta: ¿De verdad pensabas que te dejaría ir sin darme al menos una explicación?

Soltó un gran suspiro, notando como los párpados empezaban a pesarle.

—Creía que me odiabas —admitió—, así que no esperaba que te importase si me marchaba o no.

—Nunca te odiaría y menos por algo que no fue tu culpa.

Una parte de él se tranquilizó al escucharlo, como si acabasen de quitarle un enorme peso de encima, pero todavía había una pregunta en el fondo de su mente que le mantenía pendiendo de un hilo. Y, después de la manera en la que se habían unido esa noche, necesitaba una respuesta.

—Harry —susurró. El aludido había cerrado los ojos pero emitió un pequeño sonido para hacerle saber que estaba escuchándole—, ¿me amas?

* * *

_Hooooooooola_

_Sé lo que estáis pensando: ¿después de todo lo que has tardado en actualizar, me vas a dejar así?_

_Pues sí. ¿Qué gracia tendría la vida sin un poco de emoción?_

_Tengo muchas cosas que decir de este capítulo y lo primer es que ha sido tormentoso escribirlo porque no me gustaba nada cómo quedaba y lo eliminé y lo reescribi unas tres veces, por eso me he retrasado con la actualización. Lo segundo es que el lemon no se me da bien, lo sabéis (y si no lo sabíais ahora si lo hacéis) y siempre se me hace difícil. Al final no he querido profundizar mucho en el tema porque no quería que tuviese una excesiva importancia pero quería incluirlo porque era una parte que siempre había estado en mi mente en esta historia. Espero que haya quedado decente._

_Lo tercero es que muchas gracias a todos por leerme, me siento tan feliz por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. En serio, gracias._

_Y lo más importante: ¿Sabíais que las perchas perpendiculares a los mástiles, que es donde se enganchan las velas, se llaman "vergas"? _

_Me parecía un dato curioso para añadirlo a este capítulo jaja_

_No diré que actualizaré el domingo porque no sé si me dará tiempo, yo intentaré que si, pero sino, nos leeremos la semana siguiente. _

_PD: lo siento si hay algún error garrafal. Es culpa de mi autocorrector y de mi pereza para revisar el capítulo._


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13:

**Despertar de un sueño**

—_Sí._

* * *

Harry dormía de manera pacífica y tranquila. No se revolvía, ni se inquietaba. A Draco le hacía gracia pensar que su serenidad se mantenía incluso durmiendo. Se despertaba como si nunca hubiera dormido, porque en un segundo estaba soñando, y al siguiente le veía hablar con alguien en el pasillo. Supuso que su estado de alerta era normal al tener que estar pendiente de un barco entero. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acostado sobre su espalda, vestido solamente con unos pantalones holgados de color blanco, la sábana tapándole hasta la cintura y el pecho al descubierto. Tenía una extraña y pequeña cicatriz cerca del hombro. Era de color blanquecina, apenas visible y en forma de espiral. No creía que fuese un corte porque era precisa y demasiado suave al tacto.

Draco se había entretenido los últimos minutos acariciando la cicatriz y, si alguien le preguntase, negaría vehementemente que se hubiera pasado gran parte de la noche atesorando la imagen de Harry es su cabeza.

—Fue la peor idea de Ron —se sobresaltó al oírlo. Al azar la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos verdes y atentos.

—No sabía que estabas despierto.

—Puedo escuchar a tu cerebro intentando averiguar cómo me la hice.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Podía notar que sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero no apartó la mano.

—¿Cuál es la historia, entonces?

—Eramos unos críos y a Ron le apreció buena idea quemarnos con uno de los moldes que Charlie utilizaba para sus espadas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que ambos tuviéramos cicatrices gemelas. Él se la hizo en el brazo.

—Qué dulce.

—Ron tuvo una época muy sentimental —contestó con seriedad aunque su mirada burlona le delató.

Soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

Harry resopló divertido antes de apoyarse en su costado para encararle. Draco dejó caer su mano contra la almohada y cerró los ojos cuando Potter tanteó su brazo con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con cautela.

Suspiró, parpadeando ligeramente. Mentiría si no dijese que en su mente todo era borroso, todo era como un sueño que había sucedido demasiado rápido y del que se había despertado de repente. Pero era real, y Draco recordaba cada pequeño detalle de la noche anterior, y no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la idea de que estaba frente al hombre que _le _amaba. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía, era que no había podido corresponderle. En cuanto había escuchado la respuesta a su pregunta, su corazón y su cuerpo se habían desplomado con alivio y se había quedado dormido inmediatamente.

_Yo también te amo, _pensó, pero ese momento, con Harry dándole toda su atención, no se veía capaz de pronunciar las palabras que tenía en mente.

—Perfectamente —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

—Nunca he estado mejor —sonaron tres golpes en la puerta. Draco alzó el rostro, pero no escuchó nada más. Buscó en Harry una respuesta, quien se levantó y dejó un beso en su sien—. Es Blaise, tengo que relevarle en la guardia. Duerme un poco, todavía es temprano.

Dudó que pudiera volver a dormir mientras el capitán se vestía y salía de la habitación pero se equivocó. Se acurrucó en la cama y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba soñando.

Cuando despertó ya era de día, y Hufflepuff se veía como un paisaje borroso en el horizonte. Draco observó el tranquilo oleaje, reclinado contra el barandal y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El aire arremetía con fuerza, revolviéndole el cabello y haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era el olor a mar.

—Qué ganas tengo de llegar.

Asintió ausente a la declaración de Ginny. Llegar a tierra significaba comida fresca y algo de descanso, por eso había esa habitual atmósfera impaciente y expectante dentro del barco. Hasta el día anterior, llegar a Hufflepuff para Draco habría significado abandonar el Fénix, despedirse de sus amigos y no volver a verlos. Ahora, en cambio, sólo era un nuevo lugar al que visitar.

Era increíble lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas de un momento a otro.

—Espero que hayan manzanas —contestó. Porque esa era su única preocupación.

—¿Habían manzanos en Slytherin?

Sus hombros se tensaron ante la pregunta. Su tono era inocente, casi divertido, y en el rostro de Ginny no había maldad alguna, pero era la primera vez que su amiga hacía alusión a su pasado y, aunque ella no se había mostrado enfadada por ser un Malfoy, Draco todavía se sentía algo culpable por no habérselo dicho. Había estado tan obcecado en abandonar el barco, que no se había planteado darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Sí, sí habían —contestó, incómodo.

—No me importa —dijo Ginny con voz suave—. Lo de tu familia y todo eso. Eres mi amigo, eso es lo primordial.

Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y sus músculos se relajaron.

—Mi madre hacía una tarta de manzana increíble.

Ambos sonrieron y la atmósfera entre ellos volvió a ser ligera y casual.

—Ginny —llamó Ron—, Goyle necesita que revises su rodilla.

La chica rodó los ojos, asintiendo hacia su hermano y se despidió de él con un ademán. Draco miró el paisaje durante un momento, antes de decidir ocupar su tiempo con algo. Se acercó a Terry Boot y a Cormac McLaggen, los cuales estaban desparramados en el suelo, uno reparando una red de pesca y el otro creando una nueva. Se sentó junto a ellos, anudando las cuerdas más despacio que los otros dos. Cormac tenía práctica en ello, aunque se notaba que no era su fuerte. Terry en cambio iba a toda velocidad, creando nudos que a la vista de Draco eran imposibles.

Su trabajo era lento, pero se aseguraba de que la red fuera firme. Sus dedos iban resintiéndose mediante avanzaba y la piel de sus manos empezaba a escamarse por el roce de la cuerda. Miró con envidia a Boot y su destreza. Tal vez debería haberse escondido en la cocina con Neville.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó cuando ya tuvo unos metros de red.

—Debes apretar un poco más está parte, pero sí, está bien.

Asintió, siguiendo su orden y observando la manera en la que Terry ataba algo de lastre en una de las esquinas de la red.

—¿Cuantos nudos diferentes sabes hacer? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Más de los que puedo contar —respondió de buen humor—. Mi padre era pescador, así que llevo haciendo redes toda mi vida.

Se preguntó si Harry también sabía hacer una de esas ataduras tan complicadas, sabiendo que su tío también era pescador. Probablemente sí, porque Potter parecía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo era aquel nudo que me enseñaste? —intervino Cormac.

—¿El de la ligada redonda?

Cuando McLaggen asintió, Terry cogió una cuerda algo más gruesa, como las que utilizaban para amarrar las velas, luego sujetó una más fina que eran las que estaba usando en las redes, y las empezó a envolver una con otra utilizando movimientos fluidos para luego terminar en un lazo extremadamente complicado y resistente.

—Alucinante —expresó con asombro.

—Es un buen nudo cuando quieres unir cabos de distinto grosor.

—Y uno de los más seguros que existen —interrumpió George.

—Perfecto cuando quieres atar a alguien a tu cama —continuó Fred, dedicándole una mirada insinuante. Su hermano asintió con aire solemne.

—¿Lo decís por experiencia? —provocó Cormac, riendo.

—Por supuesto —contestaron a la vez. No parecían avergonzados.

Draco rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, aunque su boca se torció en una sonrisa. Esos dos no tenían remedio.

Los otros se carcajearon, pero no tuvieron tiempo de discutir nada más porque Harry anunció que estaban a punto de tomar tierra. Todos se pusieron a trabajar en ello, recogiendo las velas y amarrando el Fénix al puerto. Draco dejó momentáneamente su tarea con las redes de pesca para caminar hacia estribor y admirar la vista frente a él.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente respecto a Hufflepuff fue que era más grande de lo que había imaginado. El pueblo estaba situado alrededor del puerto, para su sorpresa, no parecía haber ninguna playa cerca, pero lo que sí habían enormes llanuras de trigo que relucían al sol y se mecían con el vaivén del viento. Los techos de las casas eran de color negro y resaltaban de una manera extraordinaria con el color amarillo de los campos.

—Hay muchísima gente —comentó, observando la cantidad exagerada de personas que caminaban por el pueblo.

—Es época de cosecha —reconoció la voz de Harry incluso antes de girarse para encararle—, celebran una especie de ritual para que los frutos sean prósperos.

—No sacrificarán a ninguna virgen ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Potter rió de manera baja y burlona. Draco se fascinó por cómo la risa de Harry siempre parecía nacer de su interior y retumbar en su pecho hacia fuera. Quizás por eso siempre se emocionaba cuando lo escuchaba reír.

—No, solo se emborrachan y recogen la primera siembra —contestó. Luego le dedicó una mirada traviesa—. De todas maneras, tampoco tendrías que preocuparte, ya que eres de todo menos virgen.

Resopló, pero decidió no argumentar nada. Ya tenía asumido que era imposible lucha contra el descaro de Potter. Con lo que no contaba era que Ginny estaba a unos metros de ellos y miraba al capitán de manera sospechosa.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Ve a ayudar a tu hermano —ordenó Harry. Cuando la chica abrió la boca para protestar, añadió:— A cualquiera de ellos.

—Ahora entiendo porqué anoche no dormiste en tu cama.

Draco se obligó a encogerse de hombros con aire desinteresado cuando ella les miró descaradamente antes de obedecer a Potter e irse. Se estaba dando cuenta de que tener vida privada en ese barco iba a ser una tarea complicada.

—¿Vas a querer bajar?

Lo reflexionó durante un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Hay demasiada gente y estoy cansado —sabía que eso podría no suponer un problema, pero las multitudes aún le ponían nervioso. Cuando le volvió a mirar, Harry sonreía con algo que solo podía denominar como orgullo. Se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco—. Cállate.

—No he dicho nada.

—Puedo imaginar lo que tu mente desvergonzada está pensando.

Potter ensanchó su sonrisa, le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él para abrazarle. Draco miró brevemente a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía tenerles en cuenta. Soltó un suspiro y se hundió en la caricia sin importarle nada más que enterrar su rostro en el hombro del otro y dejarse arrullar por su calidez.

Se sentía tan natural quererle, que parecía que lo había estado haciendo toda la vida.

—Harry —murmuró. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Harry no había dudado a la hora de responderle, había afirmado que le amaba y había parecido seguro y satisfecho de decirlo. Se merecía lo mismo por parte de Draco—. Te amo.

Sintió que el abrazo se estrechaba y que Harry acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

—Eliges momentos muy peculiares para expresar tus sentimientos —bromeó el moreno. Alzó el rostro, dispuesto a quejarse, pero los ojos de Harry eran suaves y brillaban como nunca antes, y le fue imposible articular palabra—. Intenta no meterte en ningún problema mientras esté fuera.

—Nunca me meto en ningún problema —replicó, inocente. Potter arqueó una ceja de manera recelosa.

—Le diré a Blaise que se quede aquí por si acaso.

Esta vez sí puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas que ahora te vas a poner sobreprotector.

—¿Quieres que te cuente dos secretos? —susurró en su oído. Su piel se erizó acto seguido— Siempre he sido sobreprotector contigo.

Su pecho vibró, cálido y complacido. A parte de sus padres y Severus, nunca había tenido nadie que se preocupase de él. La sensación de sentirse protegido era algo que siempre le iba a emocionar.

—¿Y el segundo?

—Que yo también te amo.

Draco soltó una carcajada entre nervioso y feliz justo en el momento en el que Harry se separaba de él para unirse a Ron y bajar al puerto. Tardó unos minutos en dejar de sonreír como un idiota y en recomponerse lo suficiente para que su corazón dejase de enviar sangre hacia sus mejillas.

Volvió a su tarea con las redes, esta vez solo ya que Terry y Cormac estaba en tierra. Trabajó hasta que el cielo se oscureció y el ruido festivo se hizo presente en el pueblo. Se desperezó con calma, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en el barco cuando estaba casi vacío y se apoyó en el barandal para ver el pueblo. A pesar de la poca visibilidad, podía ver a gente bailando y riendo entre las calles, mientras algún tipo de música se escuchaba de fondo. Sonrió con calma, preguntándose si Harry, Ginny o Neville estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dirigió a su camarote. Su cuerpo están tan agotado que se quedó dormido en cuanto se acostó.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, alertado. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido sobre la cama, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban en medio de la oscuridad. Se irguió hasta quedarse sentado, intentando que sus oídos captasen algún sonido inusual. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó algunos golpes fuera de su habitación.

Fue sigiloso a la hora de levantarse, cogió su sable que descansaba encima de su baúl y abrió la puerta con lentitud. La adrenalina recorrió todas sus venas mientras miraba atentamente a lo largo del pasillo, imaginando quien habría sido capaz de atreverse a irrumpir en el Fénix.

Su aliento se atascó cuando vio una figura caminando torpemente y murmurando algo que no entendió, para luego expulsar el aire con pesadez al reconocer al hombre.

—¿Oliver? —llamó.

El chico alzó la mirada, sonriendo brillante y avanzando hacia él.

—¡Draco! —exclamó— Te estaba buscando.

Su cuerpo se relajó, aunque no pudo evitar bufar con hastío. Le había dado un susto de muerte. Se dio la vuelta para dejar el sable en su baúl nuevamente, cuando Oliver tropezó al entrar en su camarote.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar conmigo —frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz al notar el olor a alcohol que desprendía Wood.

—Será conmigo.

—Sí, conmigo.

—Contigo no, conmigo.

—Contigo —murmuró por fin. Draco elevó la vista al techo, implorando paciencia. Tenía demasiado sueño como para lidiar con un ebrio—. Quiere que dejes de evitarme.

—No te estoy evitando.

La verdad era que sí le estaba evitando. De hecho había pasado esos dos últimos días esquivándole totalmente. Todavía no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen bochornosa que había visto Oliver de él, sonrojado y desaliñado, cuando se había besado con Harry y no quería enfrentarse a la vergüenza que le iba a dar que el chico comentase algo al respecto.

—Escúchame... —balbuceó Oliver— Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y yo, tú... podemos estar juntos. Como amigos. Aunque tu cara es preciosa.

—Claro —contestó.

Deseaba que el chico se marchase ya de su camarote para poder volver a dormir.

—Porque Harry Potter siempre consigue lo que quiere. El maldito cabrón con suerte.

—Creo que deberías irte a dormir —concluyó.

Wood se tambaleó, agarrándose a los brazos de Draco para enderezarse. Dijo algo que no entendió y luego osciló peligrosamente hacia atrás.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió Draco.

Fue demasiado tarde, porque el rubio vio a Oliver inclinarse hacia él con todo su peso, tirándole hacia la cama de manera brusca. No vomitó, pero tampoco parecía reaccionar mientras estaba sobre Draco, aplastándolo con todo su peso.

Se quejó por el golpe y zarandeó al moreno para que se apartase. Estaba totalmente aplastado, con la cara enterrada en el pectoral derecho del moreno y las manos atrapadas entre ellos de manera incómoda.

—Oliver —gruñó, intentando sacarlo de encima suyo. Estaba empezando a costarle respirar—, levántate.

El aludido se removió y emitió un sonoro ronquido. Puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba vivo.

Liberó sus brazos con bastante esfuerzo y clavó los codos sobre el camastro y utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para apartar la parte superior del cuerpo de Wood y así poder respirar algo mejor. Nunca imaginó que una persona podía llegar a pesar tanto.

—Oh, por el amor de todos los cielos.

Estiró el cuello, alarmado cuando escuchó la voz de Colin. El chico estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándole con ojos anchos y la boca entreabierta. Había conmoción en su rostro, seguramente por haber encontrado a alguien en una postura tan comprometedora.

—Colin —jadeó con urgencia—, ayúdame.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tú ayúdame a quitármelo de encima y luego te lo explico.

—Espera, mejor iré a buscar ayuda.

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a replicar nada cuando Creevey ya había salido corriendo. Draco se llevó las manos hacia el rostro y ahogó un grito exasperado. Empujó a Oliver un poco más fuerte, hasta que pudo apartarlo lo suficiente para sentarse, haciendo que Wood quedase tirado en su regazo. Fue entonces, cuando sus piernas estaban enredadas y Draco intentaba quitarse de encima al moreno sin tirarlo de la cama, cuando el capitán apareció.

¿De entre toda la gente que había en el barco, había tenido que llamar a Harry?

—¿No había nadie más? —le espetó a Colin, quien pareció ridículamente culpable.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

La voz de Potter era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, así como sus hombros y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No parecía que estuviera enfadado, pero había una atmósfera a su alrededor que hacía que la habitación se sintiese sofocada. Solo se había quedado así de abrumado por él la primera vez que lo vio.

—Estaba borracho. Él, yo no —y encima se ponían a balbucear como Colin cuando estaba nervioso—. Vino a hablar conmigo y se desmayó encima mío.

—Se desmayó encima tuyo.

Se percató en ese instante que Harry tenía la capacidad de repetir sus palabras y que sonasen como un delito.

—Sí —murmuró—, está inconsciente. No puedo quitármelo de encima sin tirarle al suelo.

—Tranquilo —contestó Potter. Su tono era sosegado—, yo te ayudo.

Lo que pareció un amable gesto por parte del capitán, rápidamente se volvió en todo lo contrario. Avanzó hacia ellos, cogió del cabello a Oliver y lo arrastró hacia afuera como un saco de harina. Wood gritó acto seguido, revolviéndose y pataleando por el pasillo mientras Harry lo arrastraba. Draco corrió detrás de ellos, impactado por la escena que veía.

—¡Lo siento! —chillo Oliver. Precia mortalmente sobrio de repente— No volverá a pasar, lo siento.

—Harry, detente —pidió el rubio, sin resultado alguno.

—Capitán, por favor. Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo.

Avanzó con rapidez cuando Potter estampó a Oliver contra el barandal de madera, haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo quedase en en el aire.

—Espero que esto te ayude a refrescar tus ideas —dijo, y acto seguido lo tiro al agua.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Draco cuando vio cómo Wood caía directo al agua. Se llevó las manos a la boca y no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio cuando lo vio emerger.

—Podrías haberlo matado —le recriminó.

—_Debería _haberlo matado —replicó Harry—. Oliver no bebe. No le gusta el alcohol, nunca se ha emborrachado en su vida. Era solo una manera estúpida de llamar la atención.

Parpadeó. Dos veces.

—¿Qué? —negó con la cabeza y luego entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cuantas veces iba a olvidar que estaba en un barco lleno de piratas?— Debería haberlo matado yo mismo.

Escuchó a Harry chasquear la lengua y exhalar profundamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su rostro y la tensión en sus hombros demostraba que aún estaba cabreado.

—Menos mal que te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

Mordió su labio inferior y agitó las pestañas de las mismas manera que lo hacía cuando su madre se enfadaba con él y quería salir indemne de castigo.

Aunque a una pequeña parte de él le gustaba ver a Potter fuera de esa serenidad que tenía siempre.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó cándidamente.

Harry le dedicó una mirada difícil de interpretar pero que le hizo estremecer.

—Hay ocasiones en las que solo tengo ganas de matarte.

—¿Eso significa que sí?

Fue espectacular la forma en la que el cuerpo del capitán se desinfló y su rostro pasó a la divertida calma de siempre.

—Sí. Vamos a dormir, anda.

Draco sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Oliver le pidió perdón a la mañana siguiente. Draco realmente le hubiera hecho sufrir si no fuera porque el chico parecía genuino en su arrepentimiento. Aceptó sus disculpas, dejaron todo lo que había sucedido atrás y establecieron que su realización iba a ser puramente amistosa. Fue como quitarse un peso de encima, porque era bastante difícil evitar a alguien cuando estaba en un barco.

Zarparon temprano, lo que fue un calvario para los que de verdad se habían emborrachado la noche anterior y tomaron rumbo hacia Hogwarts. Draco se alegró por el destino, porque era un lugar que quería volver a visitar. Debían tomar una ruta larga, sin embargo. Dean les había avisado de que tardarían al menos una semana en llegar y eso suponía que iban a encontrarse a demasiada gente por el camino.

Llevaban dos navíos abordados en apenas tres días, lo que conllevaba a que parte de la tripulación estuviese herida, y la mayor parte cansada. Draco tenía las dos. Estaba agotado, y su hombro derecho se había resentido después haber aterrizado mal cuando sobrevolaba con una cuerda. Había recibido una reprimenda de Ginny y unos nuevos vendajes para su hombro.

—Deberías descansar —le dijo Neville. No podía quitarle la razón, porque se estaba quedando dormido ahí sentado—. No creo que...

Se interrumpió cuando escucharon la voz de Ernie desde fuera. Draco suspiró, elevando la vista.

Que Macmillan hablase significaba que había avistado algo, y estando tan lejos de tierra, solo significaba un nuevo encontronazo.

—Voy a matar a alguien —murmuró—, ahora vuelvo.

No esperaba que en cubierta todo el mundo estuviese en un silencio inquieto y tenso. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que los demás parecían atentos a algo que ocurría en popa.

—Dean, vira el barco a babor —ordenó el capitán—. No podemos dirigirnos a Hogwarts con ellos detrás.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera del barco, con el ceño fruncido y una sensación de mal presentimiento. Vio a Harry mirando fijamente al horizonte, demasiado serio para su gusto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Blaise al llegar a su lado.

—Hay un barco siguiéndonos. Probablemente sea el de Greyback.

La respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y que su corazón se hundía en su estómago.

Fenrir Greyback era el mercenario personal de Umbridge pero él no buscaba tesoros o reliquias, sino gente. Los cazaba y luego se los entregaba a Dolores para que hiciese con ellos lo que quisiera. Sus padres se habían pasado toda la vida huyendo de esa mujer.

—¿Nos alcanzará?

—Si es el, sí —fue Harry quien respondió. Su voz era ronca y sombría—. En un par de horas más o menos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no hizo falta que le hablase para recibir el claro mensaje. Draco iba a ser el objetivo principal. Seguramente, iba a ser el único. Recordó su encuentro con Pettigrew en Gryffindor. Habían pasado meses y parecía una memoria lejana. Su vida había cambiado tanto, que ese momento había quedado desterrado en un rincón de su mente. Estúpidamente, había pensado que en el Fénix no había peligro de que ese tipo de gente le encontrase porque iban moviéndose continuamente y apenas se dejaba ver, pero ahora veía cuán equivocado estaba.

—Podemos deshacernos de lastre —propuso Theo, trayéndolo al presente.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, notando que le estaba empezando a costar respirar. Elevó su mirada hacia el horizonte; el barco de Greyback era un punto negro en medio de un montón de azul.

—Su barco es más pequeño. Ni aunque vaciásemos el Fénix conseguiríamos ir más rápido —contestó Ron.

Draco se alejó, caminado a paso inestable y se encerró en su camarote. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo parecía haber colisionado contra una pared. Se sentía entumecido en todas partes. Ni si quiera se percato del momento en el que Harry entró y se sentó en la cama de Ginny frente a él.

—Ve a mi camarote cuando asalten y no salgas de ahí.

La frase le hizo evocar el recuerdo de la primera vez que había estado en medio de un abordaje, cuando Potter era sólo un pirata que lo ayudaba sin razón alguna, que lo protegió y lo escondió hasta que la situación estuvo bajo control.

En ese momento, no se veía capaz de quedarse sentado en una cama, con una lámpara de aceite como arma.

—No.

—Draco...

—Llevo toda mi vida así; escapando, pasando miedo, escondiéndome,... Y nada de eso ha funcionado. Saben que estoy aquí y sé que tú también eres consciente de ello. Tú mismo me dijste quién era Pettigrew —se detuvo, respirando hondo—. Tal vez es hora de hacerles frente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego Harry habló con voz ausente.

—No puedo dejar que te expongas. No contra alguien como Greyback.

Soltó un gran suspiro, mirando firmemente las manos en su regazo. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—No puedes hacer nada. No pudieron hacerlo mis padres, ni Severus, ni nadie. Siempre me van a perseguir, siempre va a haber alguien que quiera algo de mi, pero estoy cansado de huir. Quiero sentirme seguro en algún sitio y aquí lo estoy, así que no me voy a esconder.

Potter se acercó a él y se arrodilló en el suelo para sujetar sus manos. Era un contraste bonito, porque la piel de Harry estaba tostada por el sol y marcada con algunas heridas antiguas, mientras que la suya era naturalmente blanca, con algunas abrasiones por las cuerdas. Las acarició con suavidad, haciéndole sonreír tenuemente.

—¿Como voy a arriesgarme a perderte, cuando por fin te tengo?

El aire se quedó atascado en su garganta. Se arrepintió de haber levantado la mirada, porque el rostro de Harry estaba lleno de aflicción y sus ojos lo observaban con una súplica que no creía que sería capaz de ver jamás.

—No me vas a perder.

Rezó para que fuera cierto.

* * *

_Hooooooooola holita, vecinitos._

_¿Podéis creer que he cambiado el final del capítulo en el último momento? Tenía en mente algo completamente diferente, pero esta última escena me ha venido mientras escribía y he pensado que si mi cerebro, con lo mucho que le cuesta pensar a veces, lo ha querido así, quién soy yo para negarlo. _

_En realidad, nada de esta parte es lo que tenía en mente, porque en un principio no iba a poner la respuesta de Harry a la pregunta del anterior capítulo, pero pensé que sería cruel. De hecho se me han ocurrido un montón de respuestas a la pregunta, pero no quería hacer sufrir a nadie, así que aquí lo tenéis. _

_Sé que he tardado en publicar, pero como he dicho, tenía muchas opciones y varias escenas que quería escribir pero no sabía cómo juntarlo todo y que quedase cohesionado, por eso he tardado tanto. También he de decir que es el capítulo de transición más largo que he escrito._

_Solo espero que os haya gustado y que podáis esperar con paciencia el siguiente. Intentaré no tardar en publicar. Lo intentaré, de verdad._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14:

**El sonido de las olas**

Hacía un clima maravilloso. Era uno de esos días en el que el sol brillaba sin nubes, pero no daba demasiado calor porque soplaba una ligera brisa fresca que atemperaba el ambiente. Normalmente Draco aprovechaba esos días para practicar su equilibrio, ayudar a Terry o intentar sacar a Neville de la cocina porque se estaba quedando igual de pálido que él, mientras que Ginny arrastraba a Theo desde la bodega para luego juntarlos y ver cómo ambos se sonrojaban cuando se encontraban.

Nada de eso iba a ocurrir ese día, porque a pesar del buen tiempo, la atmósfera en el Fénix era tensa y pesada. Harry tenía razón, el barco de Greyback era mucho más pequeño que el Fénix. Estaba hecho de madera oscura, las velas eran amarillentas y tenía un mascaron con forma de lobo. Todavía no les habían alcanzado, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Draco juguetease nervioso con su collar.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y rodó su cuello para destentarlo. Ginny se había encargado de vendar otra vez su hombro derecho lo suficientemente fuerte para no agravar su lesión pero sí para poder moverse y pelear de manera cómoda.

—Draco —fijó su atención en Harry cuando este se detuvo a su lado. Su cabello era salvaje y había una determinación férrea en sus ojos. Había estado los últimos veinte minutos ladrando órdenes—. Te quedarás en cubierta, ni si quiera pienses en que tus pies no toquen el suelo. No quiero verte haciendo equilibrismos con los gemelos de un barco a otro.

No había espacio ni tiempo para discutir, porque el capitán había seguido inmediatamente su camino para gritarle a Colin que se metiese inmediatamente en su camarote o lo ataría en la bodega por los próximos dos días. Pensó en acercarse a él para calmarle, para llenar su mente de palabras tranquilizadoras, pero sabía que Harry necesitaba eso, necesitaba saber que tenía el control de todo, que cada tripulante del Fénix sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Había algo hermoso en ello. En la seguridad que Potter irradiaba, como una gran muralla alrededor de un castillo, sus gestos sólidos, su voz firme y la obstinación escrita en su rostro. En la manera en la que todos respondían, acatando y obedeciendo sus órdenes, en la forma tan fluida en la que trabajaban, en la familiaridad que tenían los unos en los otros. Draco era parte de eso e iba a defenderlo, porque confiaban en él y él confiaba en ellos.

Así que se quedó ahí, todavía mirando hacia el barco de Greyback y decidió que lo último que iba a hacer era balancearse sobre una cuerda. Siempre le habían aterrorizado las historias de Umbridge, le habían recordado el peligro constante que era su vida, que no debía confiar en nadie porque cualquier podría hacerle daño. Los carroñeros sólo eran una pequeña parte de esa población que no escondía su crueldad y encima estaban orgullosos de ello. Eran casi tan peligrosos como Umbridge, sobretodo porque trabajaban para ella y no tenían un grado de misericordia en el cuerpo.

El Fénix cayó en silencio cuando se escucharon los gritos de los carroñeros. Su barco se hacía acercado lo suficiente para poder ver a la tripulación con claridad. Todos eran hombres corpulentos, agresivos y sucios. Sus espadas reflejaban la luz del sol mientras las blandían en el aire y gritaban de júbilo. Draco se estremeció, su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que iba a vomitar. Luego su brazo fue agarrado bruscamente y se obligó a enderezarse para toparse cara a cara con Ron.

—No te vengas abajo, no ahora. Vas a hacer esto, y por lo que más quieras, vas a hacerlo bien. Harry no puede preocuparse de ti en este momento, tiene demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar —quiso gritarle pero en su lugar asintió. Tenía razón, no podía hacer que Potter estuviese pendiente de él, porque eso lo distraería y en esas situaciones, una distracción podía costar una vida. Debía serenarse, él había insistido en enfrentarse a esto y no iba a echarse atrás—. ¿Vas a desmayarte?

—Vete a la mierda —espetó. Todavía no había aprendido a tratar con Ronald, así que en su mayoría solo lo empujaba lejos.

—Eso está mejor.

Los carroñeros empezaron a cantar una canción de guerra. Draco apretó los dientes y respiró por la nariz. Tenían que dejar que los abordasen porque sería menos peligroso de esa manera y se preguntó si sería capaz de entrar otra vez en pánico mientras esperaba. No le dio tiempo, porque Greyback y su barco se acercaron a ellos con una velocidad ansiosa, tiraron cuerdas y tablas para unirse al Fénix y las peleas empezaron a su alrededor antes de que el cerebro de Draco asimilase que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Ver a un hombre enorme abalanzándose hacia él ayudó a que su cuerpo reaccionase por instinto. Se apartó, esquivando el ataque, agarró fuertemente la empuñadura de su sable y propinó algunos golpes. La fuerza descomunal del hombre compensó lo torpe que era, por lo que le fue difícil deshacerse de él. Su padrino le había enseñado bien, sin embargo, así que unos largos minutos más tarde Draco le había hecho un profundo corte en la pierna y había caído inconsciente poco después.

Ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a enderezarse cuando una cuerda se ciñó alrededor de su cuello, imposibilitándole la tarea de respirar. Soltó un sonido ronco y se aferró a la cuerda en un reflejo desesperado. Intentó guardar la calma aunque la sensación de asfixia no estaba ayudando, meció todo su peso hacia atrás, le dio la vuelta a su sable y se lo clavó en las costillas a quien fuera que estaba a su espalda. El hombre gritó, la cuerda se aflojó y Draco tuvo la oportunidad para librarse de él.

Miró a su alrededor en cuanto tuvo un segundo de tranquilidad y encontró a Blaise a unos pocos metros de él, a Ginny que estaba en la parte alta del barco y a Terry que acababa de tirar a alguien por la borda. No había rastro de Harry, aunque en medio de ese revuelo, le sorprendía ser capaz de reconocer a nadie.

Draco maldijo en voz alta cuando vio a otro carroñero dirigiéndose hacia él.

Luchó durante minutos interminables, recibió golpes y los propinó, dejó a hombres inconscientes y en alguna ocasión, pensó que era él quien iba a caer en la negrura, pero no fue así. Corrió de un lado a otro y, en algún momento, se apoyó en el mástil para respirar un poco. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar en esa situación, pero esperaba que terminase pronto. A pesar de la adrenalina y la gran cantidad de temor que tenía en su cuerpo, su hombro empezó a resentirse pelea tras pelea, la boca le sabía a sangre, sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por el esfuerzo y tenía una herida en el pómulo que le escocía.

—¡Se están alejando, capitán! —gritó Ernie. Fue como ver una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Dean, vira a estribor!

Buscó el sonido de su voz entre la multitud y lo encontró en un instante. Potter miraba hacia el barco de Greyback, con la respiración jadeante y la camisa blanca tintada de rojo. El estómago de Draco se estremeció al preguntarse de quién era la sangre, pero prefirió empujar el pensamiento lejos. Estaba ahí, y estaba lo suficientemente bien como para gritar órdenes, eso era lo importante.

Aprovechó ese efímero momento de tranquilidad para ver que Ernie tenía razón y, poco a poco, el barco de Greyback se iba alejando del Fénix. De hecho, volviendo su atención hacia la cubierta, se fijó en que cada vez habían menos carroñeros en pie. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su sien contra la fría madera.

Por fin, la batalla estaba terminando.

—_¡Fred!_

Fue un sonido tan desgarrador que Draco podía jurar que todo se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente a Fred, pero lo que encontraron fue a George zarandeándose a si mismo en una cuerda, intentado llegar al otro barco. Siguió su trayectoria con la mirada y entonces si pudo sentir exactamente en el que su corazón se hundía profundamente en su pecho.

Fred estaba colgando del mástil en el barco de Greyback, sangrando, casi inconsciente y a punto de caer al suelo, donde un grupo de carroñeros le esperaba con ansias.

Draco sabía que George no iba a ser capaz de llegar hasta su hermano antes incluso de que lo intentase. Estaba demasiado lejos, y se estaban distanciando aún más con cada segundo que pasaba. Su posición, en cambio, estaba mucho más cerca que la de George. Fue ese pensamiento el que le hizo dejar caer su sable y trepar por el mástil tan rápido como pudo a pesar de todos los dolores que sentía en su cuerpo. Desató una de las cuerdas más largas y la enrollo en su brazo y alrededor de su cintura con habilidad. Esto era lo único que Potter le había prohibido hacer y daba por hecho que después tendría que lidiar con su temperamento por desobedecerle pero en ese momento debía sacar de ahí al pelirrojo.

Llegó al poste con la cuerda justa y el corazón latiéndole veloz. Los carroñeros aullaron mientras que Fred negó con la cabeza.

—Vete —murmuró.

Su nariz sangraba, o era su boca, o simplemente todo su rostro. Verlo de cerca era mucho peor que en la distancia, porque Weasley apenas podía parpadear, su camisa está desgarrada y tenía el brazo izquierdo colgado inservible.

—Vamos, voy a sacarte de aquí —dijo, ignorándole.

Fred cayó del todo inconsciente justo en el momento en el que ató la cuerda alrededor de su estómago. Intentó no pensar en toda la sangre que había, en la gran herida en su muslo o en su respiración superficial. Se concentró en anudar bien la cuerda e ignorar los gritos y los intentos de subir al mástil de los carroñeros. Su garganta dejó escapar un sonido sorprendido cuando la cuerda se tensó, tirando del pelirrojo. Miró hacia el Fenix, viendo como poco a poco se alejaba.

Se le hizo difícil conseguir un nudo resistente con la cuerda tirando de él, pero al final lo consiguió. Estaba a punto de tomar impulso cuando barco se zarandeó con fuerza. Perdió el equilibrio, Fred se desplomó como un peso muerto y ambos cayeron del mástil. Sintió un latigazo de dolor desde la muñeca de la mano derecha hasta su hombro magullado. Un agonizante grito se escapó de su garganta y cerró los ojos tan fuerte que vio luz blanca bajo sus párpados, pero se sostuvo de la cuerda mientras sobrevolaban a los carroñeros. Sollozó y apretó los dientes cuando un calambre agarrotó los dedos de sus manos y sintió como la cuerda se deslizaba de su agarre.

No fue consciente de que se había soltado hasta que su espalda impactó con la madera de la cubierta. El aire dejó sus pulmones, su estómago se contrajo y su cabeza dio vueltas. Era vagamente consciente de los gritos a su alrededor y de la voz de Harry llamándole. Cuando su visión borrosa se aclaró, vio de frente a Zacharias Smith.

Y entonces supo que su pesadilla acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Apenas podía respirar, pero aún así se esforzó en inhalar profundamente por la nariz y exhalar por la boca. Estaba sentado, atado con las manos a su espalda al mástil mayor y sentía que con cualquier mínimo movimiento su hombro terminaría de romperse.

Podía ver las velas del Fenix alejándose y eso solo le hizo que sintiese ganas de llorar. Se consolaba con saber que al menos Fred había conseguido llegar al barco —era lo único que había podido ver antes de que fuese arrastrado y maniatado—, y esperaba con toda su alma que estuviese bien.

—Parece que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, ¿no crees? —preguntó Smith.

Se había pasado los últimos minutos mirándole y sonriendo como un maniaco, orgulloso de verle ahí. Su regocijo era evidente, al igual que las del resto de tripulación, que en ese momento formaban un círculo a su alrededor y lo observaban como si fuese un cofre lleno de oro.

—Que te jodan —gruñó con voz rasposa.

Smith amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó hasta que sus rostro estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Nunca había tenido más ganas de pegarle a alguien.

—¿Esas van a ser tus últimas palabras?

Draco pasó la lengua por sus dientes, saboreando la sangre, reunió toda la saliva que pudo en su boca y se la escupió a Smith en la cara. Los carroñeros aullaron a su alrededor, algunos con indignación y otros riendo. No se sorprendió cuando Zacharias le propinó el primer golpe en la mandíbula. De hecho le había extrañado de que el rubio no le pegase antes. Le asestó un par de patadas en el estómago y otro puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo desenfocarse durante unos segundos, cuando la voz de Greyback se alzó sobre el murmullo del gentío.

—Umbridge lo quiere vivo—fue lo que escuchó.

Le hubiera gustado ver al hombre, si no fuera porque su visión se sentía borrosa y su conciencia comenzaba a irse por la deriva.

—No te preocupes, no voy a matarlo —no supo porqué, pero eso sonó mucho peor—. Metedlo en una red.

Apenas pudo registrar nada cuando le desataron los brazos y una red de pesca le cubrió por encima. Su cabeza se despejó un instante después ante el pánico de ser arrastrado por el suelo, su cuerpo golpeó bruscamente con el barandal y a pesar de sus intentos de escapar, todo fue en vano cuando le tiraron por la borda.

El grito se quedó atascado en su garganta. Lo único que le impidió no ser tragado por el mar fue, precisamente, estar metido en una red. Sentía todo sus músculos tensos, su pecho estaba apretado, no podía respirar, el estómago no paraba de anudarse y revolverse, su visión estaba oscurecida en los bordes y en lo único que podía pensar era en el mar. En la gran extensión de océano que había solo a unos metros debajo de él. Si la cuerda de la red se rompía, si algunos de los bárbaros que estaba arriba les daba por cortarla, Draco caería al agua.

Soltó un gemido estrangulado. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo cayendo, enredándose con la red, sumergiéndose en las más oscuras profundidades del mar, sin poder respirar, sin poder pedir ayuda, sin salir a la superficie. Llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Parece que aún no has perdido tu miedo al mar —dijo Smith por encima de su cabeza—. Tal vez estar ahí abajo unos días te ayude a superarlo.

_Unos días. _No, no podía estar ahí tanto tiempo. Su corazón latió a toda velocidad y se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Quería a Harry, necesitaba que lo sacase de allí. Pero Harry no estaba, no había nadie que pudiese ayudarle. Estaba solo.

_Solo._

* * *

Sintió que su madre le acariciaba el pelo y que le murmuraba palabras consoladoras. Draco quería hablar, quería decirle un centenar de cosas: lo mucho que la echaba de menos, cómo había acabado dentro del Fénix y lo maravilloso que había sido estar allí, quería contar lo valiente que era Ginny, lo paciente que era Neville y la generosidad de Molly Weasley. Seguramente su madre se reiría cuando le contase lo mal que se había llevado con Harry al principio y cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Se preguntó que le diría ella cuando le contase que se había enamorado.

Entonces recordó que su madre ya no estaba con él, pero las caricias continuaban, no solo por su cabello, también por sus hombros, su espalda y sus piernas. No era gentiles como creía sino audaces y avariciosas. Alguien realmente lo estaba tocando, y Draco puso todo su esfuerzo en que su consciencia lo despertase del todo.

Parpadeó con dificultad. Podía sentir su ojo derecho hinchado y el izquierdo estaba borroso, pero se esmeró en enfocar su mirada en la pared que tenía a unos centímetros de él. Las manos que lo tocaban estaban ahora sobre sus muslos, apretando la carne con fuerza. Se irguió con tanta velocidad que se mareó por un momento. Lo primero que registró fue unos barrotes a su alrededor que lo mantenían encerrado, y detrás de ellos, un hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa y se aferraba a su camisa para atraerlo hacia él.

—Suéltame.

Su voz sonó ronca y maltratada. Sabía que en algún momento, mientras colgaba a varios metros sobre el agua, había empezado a chillar hasta desmayarse.

Su súplica no fue escuchada. El otro tiró de él para acercarle a la verja, mientras dejaba salir gruñidos y sonidos ansioso. La desesperación, el miedo y algo de ira se arremolinaron en su interior y antes de que pudiera pensar en que estaba haciendo, le propinó al hombre una patada en la cara. La sorpresa fue suficiente para que el carroñero le soltase y se echase hacia atrás con las manos en la cara. Jadeó en busca de aire, y retrocedió lejos de los barrotes cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba siendo sujeto.

—Como me vuelvas a tocar te arranco la mano —espetó.

El hombre le miró, con la nariz sangrando y unos anchos ojos azules enmarcados en arrugas y suciedad. No dijo nada, solo se levantó del suelo y corrió escaleras arriba.

La jaula donde lo habían encerrado era pequeña, su cabeza rozaba los barrotes mientras estaba sentado, y no podría tumbarse estirado de ninguna manera. Era alcanzable estuviese donde estuviese. Aún así, se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho y se acurrucó contra la madera a su espalda.

—No sé si felicitarte por lo que acabas de hacer o lamentarme porque pierdes el tiempo.

Se sobresaltó de tal manera que soltó un murmullo estrangulado mientras se encogía más sobre sí mismo. Miró a su alrededor, sin poder vislumbrar nada. La habitación estaba en penumbra y aunque no parecía ser demasiado grande, le costó ver a la figura que estaba a su izquierda.

Era una chica delgada, que en algún momento debió ser rubia pero que en ese entonces tenía el cabello oscuro por el desaseo y enredado hasta las puntas. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, desgarrado en algunas partes y, estaba sentada en el suelo con aspecto lúgubre. Al contrario que él, no estaba encerrada, sino atada por los pies con unas cadenas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Su cerebro aún parecía demasiado espeso para asimilarlo todo.

—Creo que voy a optar por advertirte —continuó ella—. No te esfuerces en ahuyentarlos, siempre vendrá otro. Y otro, y otro, y otro. Nunca se cansan, nunca son suficientes.

Draco se estremeció. Miró a la chica, porque viéndola bien, se notaba que era joven. Estaba desnutrida, tenía el rostro demacrado y los brazos demasiados delgados. Sus pómulos se marcaban, habían grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, cortes y golpes en sus piernas y su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto de la puerta, como si esperase algo.

—¿Te refieres a los hombres? —su voz fue un susurro tembloroso— ¿Ellos... vienen aquí a...?

—¿A tocarte? —terminó por él— Por supuesto que lo hacen. Y cuando más te resistas, peor. El último que estuvo en tu lugar no quiso aflojarse y no tardaron más de dos días en echarle. Aunque tal vez contigo será diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un áureo.

No sabía si alegrarse por eso. De hecho en ese momento no sabía qué pensar, sólo sabía que quería salir de ahí.

Miró la jaula en la que estaba, notando que había una cerradura con un candado en la parte superior. Se aferró a los barrotes y tiró de ellos sin conseguir nada, buscó algo a su alrededor con lo que pudiera romper el candado, pero la habitación estaba absolutamente vacía.

Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, lo sabía porque su pecho había empezado a doler mientras se apretaba y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Sollozó, volviendo a hacerse un ovillo mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos. Su ojo punzaba mientras lloraba, apenas podía mover su hombro derecho y le volvía a sangrar la boca.

Se sintió adormecido consiguió calmarse. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, acurrucado con las rodillas dobladas. El barco no paraba de zarandearse y a fuera se escuchaban gritos de vez en cuando, pero nadie había vuelto a entrar en la habitación. Su boca se sentía seca, su garganta irritada y en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto tiempo iba a tener que estar allí.

—¿Como te llamas? —dijo. Alzó la cabeza para ver a la chica, que también estaba tumbada en el suelo.

—Astoria, ¿y tú?

—Draco.

—Draco —repitió ella, como si estuviera probando el nombre en su boca—. ¿Te cazaron?

—No exactamente, es una larga historia —contestó. No quería que su mente se fuese hacia el Fénix, ni mucho menos hacia Harry. Se pasaría la vida llorando en ese caso. Se preguntó vagamente si iban a rescatarle, pero lo negó con rapidez, sin querer hacerle ilusiones—. ¿Y tú, cómo llegaste aquí?

—Mis padres me vendieron —respondió. Luego soltó una risa vacía—. Es una corta historia.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros y empezó a juguetear con su cabello—. ¿Importa el tiempo cuando sabes que no vas a salir de aquí?

Desplazó su vista hacia el techo que podía ver entre los barrotes. Su corazón se encogió ante las palabras de Astoria. Dudaba que él fuese a aquejarse allí para siempre, porque iban a entregarlo a Umbridge. El pensamiento no lo consoló.

Tardó horas en conseguir quedarse dormido y para cuando lo hizo, soñó con el sonido de las olas.

* * *

_¡Hoooooooooola!_

_Siento que hace una eternidad que no publico nada y puede que sea así. Lo siento, de verdad, pero en las últimas semanas apenas he tenido tiempo con el trabajo y un montón de líos, pero por suerte o por desgracia estoy obligada —al igual que muchos ciudadanos del mundo—, a quedarme en casa por la cuarentena de la que seguro habéis oído hablar, así que he aprovechado para escribir después de haber recuperado todas mis horas de sueño y aquí estoy._

_Sí, ha empezado el drama. Todo era demasiado bonito, ¿verdad? Jaja. Si soy sincera tenía ganas ya de darle un giro a la historia, aunque no se me da bien eso de hacer sufrir a los personajes. _

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, aprovechando los días en los que voy a estar en casa y tengo que advertir que estamos ya en la recta final de la historia. Quedarán tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo. Sabéis que siempre aviso para que no os pille el final por sorpresa xD_

_¡Gracias a los que todavía me seguís leyendo!_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15:

**Saltarse un latido**

Lo primero que pensó Draco fue que estaba mareado, aún sin haberse despertado del todo, y que tenía una arcada atascada en el estómago queriendo subir por su garganta. Abrir los ojos fue un suplicio y cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que podía parpadear con el ojo derecho, lo que significaba que ya no estaba del todo hinchado. Sus piernas se sentían entumecidas, no tenía sensibilidad en el brazo derecho y los músculos de su espalda estaba agarrotados. Exhaló con fuerza por la nariz para desatascar sus vías respiratorias, expulsando un coágulo de sangre y luego respiró profundamente. Se arrepintió de hacerlo en cuanto percibió el hedor a humedad y a excremento de rata. Gimió al palparse la cara con la mano izquierda; al menos su nariz parecía recta. Se recostó sobre su espalda, lo cual provocó otra ola de mareos. Cerrar los ojos tampoco ayudaba, así que se tumbó sobre su costado, parpadeando lentamente.

—¿Estás despierto?

Su mente se sentía tan borrosa y pesada que le costó darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando. Levantó el rostro para mirar hacia Astoria, que estaba también tumbada en el suelo. Intentó contestar, pero su voz solo emitió un sonido ronco.

—Sí —respondió, después de carraspear.

—Creí que ya no ibas a despertar.

—¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?

—Casi dos días —soltó un suspiro, volviendo a su postura recostada. Dos días. Ahora entendía porque le dolía todo—. ¿Estás bien?

Relamió sus labios, notando lo secos que estaban. Aparte de la náusea constante en su estómago, se dio cuenta de que también tenía hambre.

—Necesito agua —respondió.

—Tendrás que esperar a mañana. Por la noche nadie viene aquí.

—¿Es de noche? —preguntó.

Miró a su alrededor por instinto como si pudiese comprobarlo, a pesar de que sabía que la habitación no tenía ventanas.

—Es lo que me imagino —contestó ella—. Todo está más tranquilo por la noche, ¿no?

Draco se quedó en silencio, prestando atención a su entorno más allá de donde estaban. Podía escuchar a alguien caminando, a un hombre riendo a lo lejos y el sonido de las olas de fondo, pero no había ese habitual barullo de gente merodeando en un mismo sitio.

Supuso que Astoria tenía razón, entonces.

Se alegró de que fuese así. No se veía capaz de ser lidiar con alguien como Smith o con algún otro carroñero mientras intentaba contener las náuseas y el dolor en el cuerpo. Se sentía cansado, a pesar de haber estado inconsciente durante dos días. Intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en el espacio que le dejaba la jaula y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Su sueño fue inestable y ligero. Podía jurar que sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que se había quedado dormido, pero era obvio que se equivocaba, porque cuando despertó, el barco parecía que había vuelto a la vida. Había ruido por todas partes.

—Vaya, parece que nuestra alteza por fin se ha despertado.

La adrenalina y el miedo hicieron reaccionar a su cuerpo antes que a su mente. Se irguió con velocidad, quedando en una posición sentada. Parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar su visión borrosa e intentar que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas. Cuando lo consiguió, vio a un hombre corpulento, con el cabello marrón oscuro enredado a lo largo de sus hombros, unos ojos tan negros que ocultaban sus iris y una sonrisa grotesca en la cara. Estaba inclinado sobre su jaula, lo que hacía que sus hombros y su pecho pareciesen amenazantemente anchos.

—Greyback —adivinó. El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa, pronunciando su mandíbula cuadrada.

—Draco Malfoy —pronunció. La manera en la que lo dijo, tan prometedora, le provocó un escalofrío—. He estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo.

—Ya me has encontrado.

Fue un milagro que su voz no se quebrase al hablar. Apoyó la espalda en la pared tras él y se llevó las rodillas al pecho para esconder el temblor de sus manos.

—La verdad es que cuando escuché a Pettigrew decir que Potter tenía un _áureo _no me lo creí, pero luego encontré a Smith —relató—. Y luego tu amiga Parkinson nos dijo hacia dónde habíais tomado rumbo. Una chica muy servicial, sin duda.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo todo su cuerpo burbujear de furia. Intentó que sus emociones no se reflejasen en su rostro, aunque por la mirada complacida de Greyback, sabía que había tocado un nervio sensible.

Las palabras eran un arma poderosa si sabías qué decir para herir a alguien.

—Qué suerte la tuya —espetó con desprecio.

—Sí, mucha suerte. Nada me hace más feliz que tenerte aquí, y para que veas lo buen anfitrión que soy, te he traído esto —Fenrir se agachó y dejó una jara de madera en el suelo, junto con algo envuelto en tela. Draco lo miró con desconfianza, sin moverse un sólo ápice—. Comida y agua. No podrás quejarte.

Su boca se secó todavía más ante la perspectiva de poder dar un trago de agua pero en vez de abalanzarse hacia la jarra como estaba deseando, lo que hizo fue resoplar por la nariz y alza una ceja.

No le hacía falta observar mucho a Greyback para saber que era la típica persona que le gustaba sentirse en una posición dominante ante los demás. Era el capitán de un barco donde no habían más que carroñeros que disfrutaban torturando gente. Debía tener un carácter fuerte y verse por encima de todos ellos solo hacía crecer su ego. Por eso se encontraba tan a gusto ahí, sonriendo cínico, mientras Draco estaba dentro de una celda de un metro de ancho, lleno de sangre y con el cuerpo dolorido. Por eso le daba miradas laterales a Astoria y se relamía los labios. Porque estaba en una situación de poder y le encantaba. Debía sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo, el maldito cabrón.

—¿Le has pedido permiso a tu capitán antes de traerme eso? —preguntó con voz dulce. Relajó las piernas para cruzarlas y sentarse de una manera más cómoda. Greyback le observó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si se entera de que has venido aquí sin decírselo, podría echarte del barco.

La risa de Fenrir era como un ladrido, basta y fuerte. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo hacía y Draco nunca tuvo más ganas de cortarle a alguien la garganta.

—El único capitán que hay aquí soy yo.

Aunque su tono era arrogante y despreocupado, había una chispa de coraje en sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyese lo que estaba escuchando—. Yo habría jurado que ese era Smith. Al menos eso me ha parecido a mi, porque está claro que él es quien da las órdenes, ¿no?

Draco se tensó usando Greyback se abalanzó hacia la jaula. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza en la que agarraba los barrotes de la jaula y miraba al rubio con una rabia ciega.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices —escupió—. Le he cortado la lengua a la mitad de mi tripulación por no saber cuándo callarse y Umbridge te quiere vivo, no _intacto._

La mención de Umbridge hizo que su estómago se retorciese. Recordó cómo Harry le había dicho algo parecido, que su lengua algún le iba a traer problemas, pero ya estaba lleno de problemas, así que no vio ninguna razón para retenerse. No es como si le quedase mucho tiempo de vida.

—No entiendo cómo Smith aún conserva su lengua, entonces.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego Greyback sonrió con dientes amarillentos y extrañamente afilados y le miró con una maldad que le hizo suspender su respiración.

—Supongo que has heredado esa soberbia de tu padre, ¿no? —Draco se tensó y volvió a encoger sus piernas en un acto reflejo. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho— Cuando le atrapamos tampoco supo guardar silencio.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabías que fuimos nosotros? Te lo he dicho, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote. Tu padre fue igual de orgulloso que tú, siempre con esa maldita altivez encima. Tu madre en cambio... tu madre gritó como una perra.

Se lanzó hacia delante con tanta velocidad que incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo. Fenrir por otro lado, parecía esperarlo porque se alejó de la jaula con una mirada triunfante en su rostro. Draco se aferró a los barrotes, apretando los dientes con fuerza y sintiendo que la ira burbujeaba en sus venas.

—Maldito hijo de puta. Te voy a...

El carroñero se inclinó con un puñal en la mano. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras balanceaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Te lo repito: ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir. Podrían ser tus últimas palabras —apretó los labios, respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Las lágrimas fruto de la impotencia empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Si tan solo pudiera alargar la mano y destrozarle la sonrisa a Greyback—. Buen chico.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando Fenrir salió de la habitación. Su garganta se sentía apretada y tenía un agudo dolor en el pecho. No quería pensar en sus padres, no podía permitirse ese lujo, pero ya era tarde. Las palabras de Greyback se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se preguntó si era verdad lo que decía, si su madre había sufrido, si su padre se había mantenido estoico. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado, si podría haberlos salvado.

Se tumbó en el suelo en posición fetal, aferrándose a sus rodillas. Era consciente de que debía parar de llorar, porque cada vez le costaba más respirar, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y su visión estaba empezando ser devorada por un túnel oscuro.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así, pero en algún momento las lágrimas se habían detenido, sus ojos le escocían y le era imposible inhalar por la nariz. Se irguió lentamente, sintiendo unas agudas palpitaciones en sus sienes, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente estable para coger la jarra de agua. Bebió tragos cortos, disfrutando de la sensación del líquido calmando su garganta. Miró hacía Astoria, quien estaba ahora sentada con la cabeza gacha. Se preguntó qué pensaba ella de lo que había escuchado y del destrozo que había hecho de sí mismo.

—¿Quieres agua? —la chica levantó la vista. No parecía juzgarle, ni había lastima en sus ojos. Draco lo agradeció.

—No, gracias.

Estaba relativamente cerca de su jaula, así que pasó la jarra para tendérsela. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Toma —insistió.

Astoria aceptó esta vez, cogió la jarra y bebió con cuidado. Alcanzó el trozo de tela, lo desenvolvió para revelar un trozo de pan sorprendentemente blando y se lo ofreció también a ella.

—Deberías comértelo tu —rechazó la chica—. Llevas dos días inconsciente.

—No tengo hambre.

Su estómago estaba cerrado y el nudo en su garganta todavía era tan solido que se sorprendió de que pasase el agua. Astoria agarró el pan, lo cortó por la mitad y le devolvió un trozo.

—Come —le ordenó. Un parpadeo de compasión pasó por sus ojos y añadió:— Siento lo de tus padres.

Negó con la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente cuando sus ojos se volvieron a aguar.

—No pasa nada.

Cogió el pan, rompió un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Se sentía seco en su lengua pero se lo tragó igualmente. Ni si quiera sabía porque estaba comiendo. Era alargar su agonía. Era mil veces mejor morir de deshidratación o de inanición a tener que seguir ahí con Grayback o enfrentarse a las torturas de Umbridge.

—Yo tenía una hermana —comentó Astoria—. Se llamaba Daphne. Ella... desapareció.

—Lo siento.

—¿Tienes más familia?

Harry le vino a la mente, con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa descarada. Pensó en Ginny, en Neville, en Colin, en Blaise, en todo lo que había vivido en el Fénix, en las risas que habían compartido, en las bromas de los gemelos... Recordó incluso el abrazo maternal que le había dado Molly nada más verlo.

—La tenía.

Tenía una familia y un lugar en el que se encontraba seguro. Tenía una persona a la que amaba. Y lo iba a perder todo.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a que la gente le persiguiese, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que la muerte era algo natural, Draco estaba aterrorizado. No quería dejar su vida atrás, por eso se estaba tragando el pan y bebiendo agua. Por eso deseaba internamente que en algún momento Harry viniese a sacarlo de allí.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco tenía miedo a morir.

* * *

Había estado allí al menos otros dos días y había visto a Astoria vomitar tres veces. Se había preocupado al principio, pero ella había negado y le había explicado que siempre se mareaba cuando el barco se zarandeaba con fuerza. Ese era otro más de los inconvenientes de estar allí: debían estar atravesando una tormenta y el navío no para de balancearse de un lado a otro. Draco estaba cansado de chocar contra la jaula cuando no era lo suficientemente rápido para agarrarse a uno de los barrotes.

El temporal arremetió con fuerza por la noche, haciendo imposible que tanto él como Astoria pudiesen dormir. Por suerte, el viento se sosegó por la mañana y, justo cuando pensó que ya había llegado la calma y que por fin tendría un día sin mareos, apareció Smith.

Draco estaba tumbado sobre su espalda cuando Zacharías abrió la puerta. Tenía las rodillas dobladas y echadas hacia un lado ya que la jaula no era lo suficientemente larga para que pudiese estirar las piernas, sus párpados pesaban y tenía la boca completamente seca porque solo les habían dado un vaso de agua y un pequeño trozo de pan el día anterior.

—Adivina a dónde estamos a punto de llegar —canturreó Smith.

Respiró hondo, echó todo el sueño que tenía hacia la parte final de su mente y se irguió para sentarse. Le regaló al otro una mirada desdeñosa y aburrida y se encogió de hombros como si el tema no fuese con él a pesar de que sus nervios ya se habían anudado en su pecho.

—¿Al infierno?

—Algo parecido —concedió Smith alegremente, mientras se agachaba delante de él—. Umbridge te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

—Estoy saltando de la emoción —contestó, sarcástico.

—Yo también, te lo aseguro. Lo que no me tiene tan feliz es que le hemos dado a tu capitán cinco días de ventaja y... —el otro alzó los hombros y sus ojos parpadearon como si estuviesen incrédulos— Ni si quiera ha hecho amago de perseguirnos, simplemente siguió con su rumbo. Curioso, ¿verdad?

Draco apretó los dientes e intentó no fruncir el ceño para que la molestia no se viese reflejada en su cara. A Smith le encantaba provocar, sabía en qué herida meter el dedo y no iba a darle el gusto de verse afectado.

—Harry tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en perseguirte a ti.

—¿Y esas cosas son más importantes que venir a rescatarte? —la voz de Zacharias era dulce mientras preguntaba, aunque su sonrisa estaba llena de maldad. Respiró hondo, manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco y se negó a responder—. Vi cómo te miraba. Creí que eras importante para él, pero al final va a resultar que no eres tan valioso. Es una pena que se haya demostrado de esta manera que no significabas nada para Potter, ¿no? —Smith apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hasta que su cara estaba entre dos barrotes, mirando directamente a Draco—. Me arriesgaría a decir que tus sentimientos sí eran genuinos pero, qué se le va a hacer... Aunque quiera hacerse el noble, Harry Potter es un pirata, y nosotros nos dedicamos a ir y tomar lo que necesitamos. Diría que a él ya le satisficiste lo suficiente y, bueno, ya no le haces falta.

Exhaló con fuerza.

No era verdad, lo sabía. Harry le amaba y estaba seguro de que él nunca lo abandonaría de esa manera. Casi podía imaginárselo dando órdenes para seguir a Greyback y sacar a Draco de ahí. Pero también sabía que el Fenix era un barco mucho más grande y lento que este, que saldría perdiendo al embarcarse en una persecución. Era consciente de que toda la gente en Hogwarts dependía de ellos y que Potter, como capitán, tenía prioridades más importantes que ir a rescatarle. No culpaba a Harry por anteponer la vida de muchas personas a la suya, que sólo era una. Lo _entendía. _Nunca lo culparía por no haber llegado lo suficientemente rápido. Draco estaba ahí por sus propias acciones, por no haberse quedado en cubierta como debería haber hecho. Había saltado a un barco lleno de carroñeros y nunca sabría si había merecido la pena porque jamás volvería a ver a Fred.

—Das asco —murmuró Astoria.

—Tú cállate, perra —espetó Zacharias.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Greyback entró acompañado de dos hombres que eran igual de corpulentos que él, cada uno empuñando una espada. Astoria guardó silencio automáticamente y se apiñó en un rincón, como si intentase hacerse pequeña. Smith en cambio se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fenrir caminó hacia él, sacó una llave robusta de su fajín y abrió el candado de la celda. La parte de arriba se abrió hacia arriba con un chirrido, como si fuese un baúl. El pulso de Draco empezó a acelerarse mientras miraba al carroñero por encima de él.

—Levántate.

No esperó a que cumpliese con su orden, sino que le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta que se puso en pie. Sus tobillos y sus rodillas chasquearon ante el movimiento y los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron con dolor después de no haber caminado durante días.

Lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación hacia un pasillo. Draco sintió la ya familiar sensación de mareo en su cabeza y parpadeó con rapidez cuando un centenar de puntitos de colores empañaron su visión. Tropezó cuando llegó a unas escaleras, lo que hizo que el agarre de Greyback se volviese aún más doloroso cuando tiró de él para que subiese. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al llegar a cubierta cuando el sol pegó directamente en su cara y provocó un pinchazo agudo en sus sienes.

Sus ojos escocían y las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas al parpadear. Elevó su brazo libre para taparse del sol. Poco a poco, fue capaz de enfocar sus pies descalzos mientras caminaba y un instante después pudo mirar a su alrededor con cierta dificultad.

El barco de Umbridge era de una sorprendente madera clara bien pulida, con sus velas blancas e impolutas perfectamente recogidas en los mástiles. No había nadie esperándoles en cubierta, pero eso no parecía extraño porque cuatro hombres colocaron una tabla a modo de puente como si fuese habitual.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos? Ah, sí. Buen viaje —Smith se carcajeó mientras agitaba una mano a modo de despedida—. No creo que vayas a volver.

Greyback le empujó para que subiese a la tabla y cruzase hacia el otro lado. Su respiración se hizo superficial mientras caminaban por el navío. Fenrir estaba aferrado a su lado izquierdo y, al voltear la cabeza, vio a los dos hombres que habían venido con él en la habitación. Detrás de ellos, Smith aún estaba despidiéndole con la mano desde el otro lado.

Llegaron a unas escaleras por las cuales bajaron, que daban a un largo pasillo con un montón de puertas a los lados.

—Esperad aquí —los hombres que iban con Greyback asintieron y se posicionaron uno a cada lado de las escaleras, custodiándolas.

Draco se sorprendió cuando sus pies rozaron algo suave y, al mirar, se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba recubierto con una alfombra rosa. Para el momento en el que llegaron a la última puerta, el corazón de Draco estaba atascado en su garganta, el sudor le recorría la espalda y sus manos había empezado a temblar. Cerró los ojos mientras exhala al tembloroso. Solo esperaba no sufrir demasiado antes de morir.

La puerta se abrió de manera silenciosa y se cerró de la misma forma detrás de ellos. Había una gran mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas en ella. Estaba cubierta de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, pero aún así parecía ordenada. A su derecha había una ventana y un enorme catalejo colocado frente a ella, supuso que para poder vislumbrar el horizonte desde allí.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si me había equivocado de barco, con lo mucho que habéis tardado.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda tan rápido que la habitación dio vueltas durante un par de segundos y luego tuvo que parpadear furiosamente para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación y de verdad lo estaba viendo allí sentado en un enorme sillón, con el pie derecho apoyado sobre su rodilla izquierda en una pose casual.

—_Potter —_gruñó Greyback.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y entonces supo que realmente, _realmente estaba allí._

* * *

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_No sé porque estoy gritando internamente, la verdad. Bueno, sí lo sé. Es porque me emociono con mi propia historia, lo cual es un poco ridículo porque yo sí sé qué va a pasar._

_En fin._

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero un día, mi cerebro tuvo la maravillosa idea de abrir Netflix y claro, vi "Sex Education", donde en el primer capítulo me ponen a un chico gay y a un matón escolar que le hace la vida imposible y, con esa premisa tan Drarry, ¿qué iba a hacer? Pues sí, me vi las dos temporadas enteras. No iba a quedarme con la duda, obvio. (Sí, también me he visto "El Hoyo")_

_Fue maravilloso. Es una serie extraordinaria._

_Sobre este capítulo; medité mucho sobre cómo iba a transcurrir la historia aquí. Si Draco iba a ser torturado o no, si le iban a rescatar o le iban a dejar ahí, la aparición de Umbridge, la aparición de Harry, si hacer todo en plan súper-heroico o ser mas sutil,... Bueno, un montón de cosas. Me he decidido por dejar el capítulo con esta sorpresa al final y escribir el siguiente capítulo totalmente diferente. _

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, si Netflix me deja._

_¡Gracias por leerme!_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16:

**Until the very end **

Harry miró el barco de Greyback con la respiración ligeramente ahogada. Su camisa se sentía pegajosa en su estómago por la sangre de algún carroñero y tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo que iba a conllevar un buen cosido, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Parecía que nadie de su tripulación había salido gravemente herido y, como había dicho Ernie, lo carroñeros empezaban a retroceder, así que se lo podía tomar una victoria.

O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que escuchó el grito de George.

—_¡Fred!_

Ron pasó corriendo por su lado, llamando a su hermano. Harry lo siguió con la mirada y maldijo en voz alta cuando vio a Fred en el barco de Greyback, herido y a punto de caer al suelo desde varios metros de altura. Corrió detrás de Ron y su respiración se sostuvo expectante durante un segundo cuando George sobrevoló el barco para alcanzar a su hermano. No lo consiguió.

—Joder —murmuró.

Los carroñeros aullaron, como si estuviesen disfrutando de tener a una presa entre sus manos.

Por eso precisamente les había dicho a los gemelos y a Draco que se quedasen en cubierta.

Detuvo su carrera en seco y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Draco frenéticamente. Lo encontró en lo alto de un mástil, enrollando una cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la boca para llamarle, pero era demasiado tarde. El rubio se lanzó hacia el otro navío como si nada más importase. Sus hombros se tensaron y se sostuvo a la baranda de madera con fuerza mientras veía a Draco aterrizar justo al lado de Fred. Los segundos pasaron lentos a su alrededor, mientras que su mente iba a toda velocidad. Pensó en decirle a Dean que volviese a virar pero sabía que iban a tardar demasiado. Calculó que subirse a un mástil y cruzar hacia el barco de Greyback el mismo tampoco iba a surtir efecto porque la cuerda de Draco estaba tensa y le estaba arrastrando hacia atrás mientras todavía intentaba atar a Fred.

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada rugió en su pecho. La última vez que se había sentido tan inútil fue cuando era un crío y aún vivía con sus tíos.

Hubo voces a su alrededor, pero sus oídos parecían estar bajo el agua de repente ya que apenas podía escuchar nada. Vio cómo la cuerda terminó de arrastrar a Draco, cómo él y Fred cayeron al vacío y el momento exacto en el que el rubio se descolgó y aterrizó en la cubierta del barco con un montón de carroñeros a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba gritando porque su garganta ardía, aunque ni si quiera era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Su vista se nubló por un momento y se preguntó si ya había perdido suficiente sangre o era el dolor de perder a Draco lo que le estaba afectando.

Cerró los ojos y forzó a que sus pulmones respirasen lentos y constantes. Necesitaba poder pensar. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones; no él, de entre todas las personas. Había demasiada gente que contaba con él como para darse el lujo de entrar en pánico. Draco le _necesitaba _ahora más que nunca.

Su pecho se apretó, y sintió que las astillas de madera se clavaban en sus manos por estar agarrando el barandal con demasiada fuerza. Los carroñeros ya había empezado a cambiar su orientación, mientras que ellos continuaban navegando recto. Podían cambiar el rumbo, pero sabía que iba a ser inútil. El Fénix era rápido, aunque no lo suficiente. Para el momento en el que quisieran desviarse, Greyback ya habría tomado suficiente ventaja.

Y entonces no volvería a ver a Draco, porque caería en las manos de Umbridge en cuanto los carroñeros se aburriesen de él y ella lo mataría sin pensárselo dos veces. No podía permitir que eso pasase.

—¿Capitán? —abrió los ojos, respiró un par de bocanadas de aire, se aferró a cada gota de autocontrol que tenía y se giró para enfrentar a Dean— ¿Desvío el rumbo?

Miró hacia el frente, donde Fenrir y su barco se había alejado considerablemente. Su cerebro giró con un montón de pensamientos. No le sorprendió las inmensas ganas que tenía de estrangular a Greyback y en cómo iba a perseguir a Umbridge hasta verla en el fondo del mar. Imaginó qué iba a pasar con Draco de ahora en adelante. Su mente se detuvo ante esta última idea.

Se enderezó, cuadró los hombros y se afianzó a toda la determinación que poseía en ese instante. Moriría antes de dejar que Greyback y Umbridge se saliese con la suya.

—No —dijo. Su voz sonaba desgastada—. Necesito que vengas a la sala de mapas conmigo.

Dean asintió obediente y le siguió mientras caminaba por cubierta. Se dirigió hacia el tumulto de gente que había en proa, que se despejó en cuando se acercó.

Fred estaba tumbado en el suelo, su camisa había sido quitada y su pecho al descubierto dejaba ver una herida en su costado izquierdo. Tenía la cara hinchada y un corte en la pierna. George estaba a su lado, limpiando toda la sangre que podía con un trapo, mientras que Ron tapaba la herida en su torso y Ginny intentaba coserla.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

Ginny levantó la mirada por un momento. Habían lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación y supo que ella no iba a dejar ir a su hermano.

—Esta inconsciente y ha perdido sangre, pero debería estar bien si consigo cerrar las heridas y que no se infecten.

Asintió, sabiendo que Fred estaba en buenas mano. Ron estaba ocupado, así que llamó la atención de Blaise para que lo acompañase.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala de mapas, y una vez allí, Harry se inclinó ante la mesa. La sangre había empezado a gotear por su mano y Dean le miraba con algo que iba entre la preocupación y la compasión.

—Hay que ir a por Umbridge —señaló un punto en el mapa, que era donde ellos estaban, y luego un punto cerca de Hogsmade—. Sé que su barco siempre atraca en algún lugar cerca del pueblo, pero no sé exactamente donde, por eso tenemos que ir antes al Paraíso. Mañana es luna llena y si Sirius está allí, podrá decirme cómo encontrar a Umbridge.

—También hay que ir a Hogwarts —apuntó Blaise.

Se alegró de que el hombre no pareciese afectado por lo que acababa de decirle. No cualquier barco iría tras Umbridge pero sabía que su tripulación confiaba en él e iban a seguirle allá donde dijese.

—Sí —coincidió. La cacería de Greyback le había retrasado demasiado y necesitaban llevar suministros—. Pondremos rumbo al Paraíso, para ver si los Merodeadores han llegado, y luego iremos a Hogwarts. Greyback se ha ido en dirección contraria, así que todavía tienen que cambiar la ruta y dar la vuelta. Aunque sean más rápidos, nosotros tenemos más ventaja.

—Tenemos el viento a favor —habló Dean—. Creo que se mantendrá así hasta por la noche y, si hacemos algunas guardias más largas, podríamos ganar velocidad.

—Bien. Ve a poner el barco en rumbo —le ordeno al Thomas—. Y Blaise, hazme el favor de hablar con Theo y comprobar la carga. No creo que se hayan llevado nada, pero por si acaso.

—Capitán —llamó Zabini antes de irse—, Draco estará bien, ya lo verás.

Potter rió de manera amarga y negó con la cabeza. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero se obligó a calmarse.

—No, no estará bien —aseguró. Nadie estaba bien siendo prisionero de Greyback—, pero al menos lo mantendrán vivo.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

Harry apenas había dormido.

Se mantuvo ocupado —estar encerrado en su camarote hacía que sus pensamiento se desviasen continuamente en dirección a Draco y necesitaba estar centrado—, asumió la guardia de Ron para que fuese a cuidar de Fred, ayudó a Ginny con los heridos después de haberse curado a sí mismo y se preocupó, junto con Terry, de que las velas estuviesen en la posición indicada según soplase el viento.

Cuando llegó la hora de que el sol despuntase el cielo, Potter sentía el cansancio bajo sus párpados. Aún así, se dirigió hacia el camarote donde descansaba Fred, que ya había recuperado la consciencia aunque se veía como si hubiera caído de un precipicio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Fred estaba apoyado en una almohada, sujetando un vaso precariamente en su mano. Sus ojos apenas eran visibles y su cara estaba totalmente amoratada. No llevaba camisa y su pecho estaba casi totalmente cubierto por las vendas pero aún así eran visibles las marcas de los golpes en sus hombros y brazos.

—Como si Crabbe y Goyle me hubieran pisoteado —bromeó.

Su boca tiró de una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer, se necesitaba algo más que unos cuantos golpes para extinguir la gracia de un gemelo Weasley.

—Ginny ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, si todavía puedes hacer uso de tu exasperante ingenio.

—Sabes que te encanta nuestro humor, capitán —dijo George, entrando en el camarote.

Potter resopló y rodó los ojos, pero no lo contradijo. Le sacaban de quicio la mayoría de días, pero había crecido con ellos. Eran su familia y no sabía qué haría si perdía a alguno.

—Y Ginny está siendo mil veces peor que mamá —se quejó Fred, gimiendo dramáticamente.

Se rió por primera vez en todo el día.

—No dejes que te escuche o terminará con lo poco que queda de ti.

Fred intentó carcajearse, pero al final sólo salió un quejido, esta vez sincero. Le vio tumbarse en el cama, mientras su rostro se volvía inusualmente serio.

—Lo siento, capitán —dijo, en voz baja—. Fue culpa mía. Smith estaba allí y él sabía que Draco...

—No te disculpes —interrumpió, negando con la cabeza—. No es culpa tuya.

El silencio que reinó durante un momento hizo posible que escuchase a Ernie gritar que había avistado tierra. Se puso en pie, intuyendo que el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido y dejó que George ocupase su asiento junto a su hermano. Estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Fred le hizo detenerse.

—Sacaremos a Draco de allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz preocupada

—Sí —afirmó.

Mientras tuviera una oportunidad, haría todo lo posible para intentarlo.

—Bien —contestó George, con una sonrisa traviesa—, porque no podemos perderlo ahora que hemos encontrado una nueva manera de molestarte.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero cuando salió del camarote, se sintió un poco más ligero.

El cansancio se diluyó de su sistema en cuanto vio el panorama en cubierta. Tener el viento a su favor había sido una gran ventaja porque no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que habían llegado tan rápido al Paraíso. Ordenó a McLaggen que replegase las velas y a los demás que preparasen las anclas para perder velocidad.

El barco de los Merodeadores no estaba allí, lo cual no se le hizo extraño. Habían llegado demasiado temprano, por eso ya había pensado en un plan secundario.

—Necesito que dirijas el barco hacia Hogwarts —le explicó a Ron, una vez que éste situó a su lado—. Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a que lleguen Sirius y Remus.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Sabía, antes de que abriese la boca, que no le gustaba la idea.

—Podemos ir y volver de Hogwarts antes de mañana por la noche.

—Hoy es luna llena —replicó—. Y si nos surge algún inconveniente que nos retrase, no seremos capaces de llegar antes de que ellos se vayan. Tengo que hablar con Sirius, por eso me quedaré en el Paraíso mientras vosotros os vais. Tardaremos menos de esta manera.

—¿Y si no llegan hoy?

Harry soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Trabajaban a contrarreloj, y sería un gran inconveniente no encontrar a su padrino, porque entonces no sabría exactamente cómo localizar a Umbridge. Tendría que buscarla por sí mismo y eso los retrasaría, lo que a su vez conllevaría no llegar a tiempo y no poder hacer nada por Draco.

Prefería no pensar en eso último.

—Entonces me resignaré a que volváis pronto.

Se preparó para la protesta de Ron, pero se sorprendió cuando el otro asintió sin añadir nada más.

Se dirigió a la bodega para repasar sus suministros con Theo y saber qué tenían que dejar en Hogwarts, habló brevemente con Dean y Terry, dejándoles pequeñas asignaciones antes de irse y le explicó a Blaise lo que iba a hacer para que se lo comunicase al resto de la tripulación. Harry se fue a su camarote después de eso, recogió algunas mantas, agua y un poco de comida —aunque su estómago se había mantenido cerrado todo el día— y volvió a salir mientras los demás anclaban el barco.

Enrolló una cuerda a su brazo derecho, se meció y se deslizó por ella con facilidad para aterrizar en la playa. Se dio la vuelta para mirar el navío. Sabía que Ron haría un gran trabajo, así que no estaba preocupado por ello, pero le era extraño dejar atrás el Fénix. Aún así, no se sentía culpable por ello. Ya se lo había dicho a Draco una vez: le elegiría a él antes que a su barco.

Respiró hondo, extendiendo la manta en la arena. Anochecería dentro de poco y le vendría bien dormir. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba y era mejor dormir a imaginarse qué estaban haciendo Greyback o Smith en ese instante.

—¿Vas a tirarte ahí?

Se giró para enfrentar a Ron, que llevaba sus propias cosas bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, al ver al otro extender un trozo de tela a su lado.

—No voy a dejarte tirado en una isla desierta. ¿Has pensado en qué pasaría si los Merodeadores no vienen y el Fénix tampoco? Te quedarías aquí solo —respondió, tumbándose con tranquilidad.

Se cruzó de brazos y le envío a Ron una mirada irritada. Debería haber supuesto que su amigo no aceptaría su decisión con tanta calma. Ronald podía acatar cualquier orden, siempre y cuando no comprometiese la seguridad de algún familiar cercano y Harry era como un hermano para él.

—Ronald —gruñó por lo bajo.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, no te funcionará. Mi madre es Molly Weasley; estoy bien entrenando.

—¿Y a quién demonios has dejado al cargo?

—Blaise se ocupará del Fénix.

Abrió la boca para discutir, pero de repente se encontró demasiado cansado. Ron era demasiado obcecado para su bien y el Fénix ya había empezado a zarpar. Se tumbó en la manta con aire de derrota, gimiendo al poder descansar por primera vez en más de un día.

—¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar que Blaise lidie él solo con Hermione? —no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formase en su rostro mientras preguntaba.

—Hará un buen trabajo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry no lo dudaba. Zabini había sido una de las pocas persona que se había plantado frente a él y le había pedido un puesto en su barco con la excusa de que era bueno en lo que hacía. Le había aceptado por curiosidad, para saber exactamente qué era lo que se le daba bien hacer y pronto se había dado cuenta de que a Blaise, simplemente, se le daba bien hacer todo. Era eficaz, rápido y sabía mantener un perfil bajo. Se adaptaba bien a su entorno y pronto se había hecho cercano a todos los que estaban allí. Harry, como capitán, era respetado porque confiaban en él. A Blaise, en cambio, lo respetaban por la familiaridad que proporcionaba. Es ese entonces, supo que Blaise era la pieza de comunicación perfecta para unir a su tripulación.

—Eres consciente de que no va a dejar escapar la oportunidad de decirle a Hermione le prefieres a él, ¿no?

Su amigo le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no caer en la provocación. En cambio se dedicó a ignorarle mientras veía al sol esconderse en el horizonte. Era una pena, porque a Harry le encantaba apretar los botones de la gente. Era una de las muchas cosas que le encantaban de Draco; lo sencillo que era hacerle saltar.

Su pecho se comprimió al pensar en él, extinguiendo por completo todo su humor.

No había querido ahondar en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, porque entonces empezaría a preguntarse si podría haber hecho algo para no estar en esa situación, si estaba tomando buenas decisiones o si incluso sería suficiente. Sirius le había enseñado que tenía que tener determinación en sus propósitos, pero Harry nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien. Nunca había experimentado que una sensación de vacío podía clavarse aguda en su pecho como una espina. Necesitaba a Draco, porque perderlo supondría vivir el resto de su vida con esa espina clavada y Harry no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

—¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

Parpadeó repetidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había formado un nudo en su garganta y llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de responder a Ron.

—Lo intentaremos hasta el final.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, antes de que el pelirrojo volviese a hablar.

—Vi a Smith allí. No sé cómo pudo haber llegado a ese barco. Estaba prácticamente muerto cuando le dejamos en Ravenclaw.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No le importaba cómo Smith había sido capaz de sobrevivir, le preocupaba qué estaba haciendo con Draco en ese momento.

—Los carroñeros debían estar de cacería por eso zona y se lo encontraron allí.

—¿Crees que buscaban a algún familiar de Luna?

—Probablemente.

No le extraña si esa hubiera sido su manera de dar con los Malfoy: explorando bosques, saqueando casas y amenazando a la gente para conseguir información y, entonces, hacerse con su presa.

—Le salvó la vida a Fred —susurró Ron. Sus pensamientos también debían haberse trasladado hacia Draco.

—A pesar de que le dije que se estuviera quieto —respondió.

—Sí, pero son pocas las veces que te obedece —Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa afectuosa se extendiese en su rostro—. Supe que iba a ser un dolor de cabeza en cuanto lo vi.

Potter asintió, recordando aquella primera vez que vio al rubio, la manera en la que se había descubierto el rostro y se había quedado ahí parado en medio de un grupo de piratas con la cabeza bien alta y la mirada llena de orgullo.

—Yo también —coincidió.

—Y aún así te gustó desde ese primer día, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó sin dudar.

Su amigo soltó una pequeña carcajada a su lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Solo a ti te podría atraer alguien que te llevase la contraria —se burló. No respondió. Cayeron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que la mano cálida de Ron apretó su hombro. Cuando le miró, vio una férrea determinación en sus ojos azules—. Lo intentaremos hasta el final.

Harry asintió, agradecido de tenerle a su lado en estos momentos.

_Hasta el final, _pensó, antes de que el cansancio le dejase dormido.

* * *

_Hoooooooooola holita vecinit s_

_Tenía taaaantas ganas de escribir esta parte. Se me ocurrió en el último momento, pero creí que era adecuado ver un poco de la perspectiva de Harry. Sé que a lo mejor puede llegar a ser un poco implicado ubicar el momento dentro de la historia. El capítulo empieza desde el momento en el que Draco salva a Fred y cae en el barco de Greyback, etc. Lo he intentado dejar claro desde el principio para no descolocaros demasiado. Espero que se haya entendido._

_Como he dicho, tenía tantas ganas de escribir esta parte que la he dividido en dos capítulos porque al final ha sido mucho más larga de lo que había pensado y, ¿sabéis qué es lo mejor? ¡Que hay doble actualización!_

_¡No vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17:

**Reencuentros**

Harry se despertó cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz del día mientras buscaba la fuente del ruido que estaba escuchando. Su aliento se atascó y le fue imposible no elevar el rostro y dejar escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando vio qué era.

Ahí, a varios metros de él, estaba el barco de los Merodeadores. Casi no se podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo.

—Ron —llamó con la voz ronca por el sueño—, tenemos compañía.

El pelirrojo gimió, se dio la vuelta y, después de una patada en la espinilla, terminó por levantarse. Recogieron las cosas que habían tirado en la arena y caminaron hacia el barco.

Bajo su percepción, no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. El navío seguía siendo pequeño y oscuro. Una bandera negra hondeaba salvajemente en lo alto de un mástil y las velas algo desgastadas le daban un aire mortal. No tenía mascarón, porque no le hacía falta. Su seña de identidad eran los nombres tallados en la madera de uno de los costados: _Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta._

—¡Harry! —llamó una voz desde lo alto del barco. La cabeza de Sirius se asomó por el barandal— ¡Sube!

Agarró la cuerda que le arrojaron, y subió junto a Ron. Una vez en cubriera, fue recibido por un abrazo aplastante por parte de su padrino.

—No aprietes tanto, que no puedo respirar —se quejó, aunque no con mucho ahínco.

Sirius rió antes de soltarle. Sus ojos grises brillaban de alegría, su cabello negro estaba rizado a la altura de los hombros y su tez se había vuelto mucho más tostada de lo que recordaba. Vestía desaliñado, con la camisa abierta y el fajín suelto. Aún así, seguía portando ese aire de elegancia que le caracterizaba.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, no hemos visto el Fénix.

—Está rumbo a Hogwarts —respondió, mientras Sirius saludaba a Ron con un fuerte golpe en la espalda que desestabilizó al pelirrojo, quien aún parecía más dormido que despierto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Harry? —se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Remus— ¿Dónde está tu barco?

Él fue mucho menos efusivo a la hora de saludar, dándole un reconfortante abrazo y una sonrisa afable. Estaba mas aseado también, con el cabello húmedo como si acabase de lavarlo y la ropa bien ajustada.

Harry siempre pensaría que ellos eran la pareja más peculiar que conocía.

—Es una larga historia —contestó—. Necesito hablar con vosotros.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los rumores de Gryffindor? —cuestionó Remus— ¿Tienes un _áureo?_

Un hombre se detuvo a su lado, curioso de lo que estaban hablando.

—Will, sigue caminando —ladró Sirius. El aludido no dudó en obedecerle.

Harry tragó saliva con pesadez cuando su atención volvió a él. Su padrino lo miraba de esa manera que le hacía sentirse un niño de nuevo, mientras que Lupin estaba visiblemente preocupado.

—Sí, tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Vamos a hablar en privado, entonces —dijo Remus—. Voy a buscar a Severus.

Parpadeó extrañado por un momento, pero luego recordó la última carta que había leído de ellos y que Snape, el padrino de Draco, estaba allí.

—Yo iré a la cocina, a ver si puedo desayunar algo que no sea pan —comentó Ron, despidiéndose.

Sirius pasó un brazo por sus hombro, y le instó a caminar por cubierta hasta su sala de mapas.

—¿Debo suponer que ya te has metido en un problema?

Harry resopló sin querer contestar.

Cuando entro en la estancia, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente al gran atlas que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. Era un pergamino grande y desgastado. Estaba dibujado detalladamente y tenía escritos una decena de apuntes minuciosos. No pudo evitar acariciar una de las esquinas del pergamino, justo donde descansaba la firma de Lily Potter.

Era extraño estar cerca de algo que había hecho su madre. Casi podía imaginársela, inclinada sobre el papel, dibujando metódicamente.

—Sabes que puedes llevártelo cuando quieras.

Negó con la cabeza a la oferta de Sirius, como siempre hacía, y apartó la mano del mapa. No quería atesorar un recuerdo de algo que no podría tener nunca.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Por ella entró un hombre alto y delgado, vestido de negro y con el cabello oscuro. Su mirada le barrió de arriba abajo y su labio se encrespó con desdén antes de tenderle la mano.

Harry supo inmediatamente que no se iban a llevar bien.

—Potter —pronunció lentamente, como si no le gustase el apellido.

Estrechó su mano sin decir nada y luego se sentó en una de las sillas que había junto a una mesa cercana. Sirius se acomodó a su lado, mientras que Remus y Severus permanecían de pie.

—Necesito encontrar a Umbridge.

—¿Para qué?

—Harry —interrumpió Remus— ¿es por el _áureo_?

—Sí.

—¿Es Draco? —cuestionó esta vez Snape. Se sorprendió de ver algo parecido a la desesperación en el rostro inflexible del otro.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Greyback lo capturó. Se que va a llevárselo a Umbridge, es lo que hace siempre. Así que si llego antes que él, tengo una oportunidad de rescatarlo.

—Es complicado encontrarla —dijo Sirius— ¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Casi dos días, pero iban en rumbo contrario. Todavía estoy a tiempo de encontrarlo, pero necesita que me digas dónde buscar.

Su padrino asintió, como había esperado que hiciese. Sabía que él le ayudaría sin importar qué.

—¿Por qué? —su atencion se disparó hacia Snape cuando escucha la pregunta. Le miraba como si quiera enterrarlo vivo— ¿Por qué quieres rescatarlo?

Harry bufó, apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa y entrecruzó sus dedos.

—¿Prefieres que lo deje morir?

—Lo que quiero es que me digas qué pretendes hacer con él.

La tensión se apretó sobre sus hombros. Sentía la pequeña llama de la irá burbujeando en su estómago.

Tenía una respuesta ácida en la punta de la lengua pero Remus habló antes que él.

—¿Para qué arriesgarse de esta manera? —preguntó. No le estaba juzgando, sólo parecía pretendía saciar su curiosidad.

Observó sus manos entrelazadas durante un momento, tomó una gran respiración y luego levantó los ojos hacia Lupin.

—Porque estoy enamorado de él.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación el tiempo suficiente en el que tardó Snape en reírse de manera cínica.

—¿Sabes cuántas personas han dicho eso antes que tú? —espetó. Sus ojos negros estaban entrecerrados, su entrecejo fruncido y su rostro se retorció en una mueca entre la rabia y el hastío— La primera vez que un hombre me dijo que estaba enamorado de Draco él tenía tres años. Intentó secuestrarlo poco después.

—Una historia conmovedora —pronunció, sarcástico—, es una pena que me importe una mierda.

—Hay muchas personas que afirmarían cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir algo de un _áureo. _¿Por qué debería creer que eres mejor que Greyback?

Fue el turno de Harry de soltar una carcajada.

—Tu problema es pensar que quiero tu aprobación de algún tipo. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, no he venido aquí a que me des tu bendición.

—¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Poder, dinero, amor,...?—continuó Snape, sin perder el ritmo. Dio una mirada lateral al atlas, antes de añadir:— ¿Recuperar a tus padres muertos?

Sirius gruñó y se levantó con un movimiento a brusco, tirando su silla hacia atrás.

—Severus —exclamó Remus, poniéndose en medio—, creo que ya has dicho suficiente.

Harry fue mucho más cuidadoso a la hora de erguirse, fulminando con la mirada al hombre frente de él. Su ira ya estaba cerca de ser un incendio.

—Lo único que necesito es a Draco, no a un maldito _áureo —_su voz estaba tensa y sus ojos mostraron algo que hizo que Snape parpadease con algo de estupor—. Y me da igual lo que tengas que decir al respecto, así que en vez de estar interrogándome, hazte un favor y utiliza tu saliva para algo mejor, como meterte la lengua por el culo, por ejemplo.

Rodeó la mesa, dispuesto a salir de esa sala antes de propinarle un golpe al otro. Sabía que Draco no apreciaría que le hubiera roto la nariz a su padrino.

Tomó una gran exhalación cuando salió a cubierta. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta sentarse en las escaleras que daban a la parte alta del barco y enterró el rostro en sus manos. No le hizo falta descubrirse para saber que unos pocos minutos después Remus se había sentado a su lado.

—He traído chocolate como ofrenda de paz.

Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

—No estoy enfadado contigo —murmuró.

Ni si quiera sabía si estaba enfadado con Snape en realidad. Estaba cabreado consigo mismo por haber dejado libre a Smith, por no haber hecho nada para evitar que Fred saliese herido, por no haber podido evitar esa situación. Solo quería estar con Draco, saber que estaba bien, que aún seguía vivo, que no era demasiado tarde.

—¿Cuando tiene que llegar el Fénix?

Agradeció que no le hablase de Snape ahora que su cabreo había empezado a apaciguarse.

—Esta noche o mañana por la mañana, si todo va bien.

—Tienes suerte de contar con gente de confianza o ya te habrían robado el barco.

—Blaise no sería capaz de tal cosa —contestó, más relajado. Miró a Remus, que asentía mientras mordisqueaba distraído un trozo de chocolate. Rodó los ojos—. Puedes preguntar, si quieres.

—No quiero entrometerme.

—Sé que estás preocupado, pero ir a por Umbridge es la única opción que tengo.

—Cuando estuvimos en Gryffindor no creí en los rumores, pero el problema era que los demás sí lo hacían —el mayor soltó un suspiro—. Daban una recompensa por encontrarte.

—¿No la dan siempre? —replicó— Solo algunos pocos son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentar perseguirme.

—Pero ahora tienes un tesoro mayor que un puñado de oro y por lo que has dicho, también tienes mucho más que perder.

Harry no podía argumentar nada en contra de ello. La fama de sus padres le acompaña siempre que alguien mencionaba su nombre y sabía que el Fénix era lo bastante afamado como para ser codiciado y perseguido. Estaba acostumbrado a ello. Era con lo que había crecido y mentiría si no dijera que le gustaba. Su vida estaba llena de peleas, adrenalina y tesoros. Le gustaba. No iba a esconderse por ello, e intuía, por la última conversación que había tenido con Draco, que él iba a hacerlo.

—Todos los que están en el Fénix son conscientes del peligro que supone estar con Draco —respondió—, y cualquiera es libre de irse cuando lo desee, pero hasta ahora ninguno lo ha hecho y no creo que lo vayan a hacer.

Los ojos amables de Remus le estudiaron durante mucho tiempo. Luego asintió lentamente.

—¿Merece la pena hacer todo esto por él? —le preguntó después de un tiempo.

Recordó la sonrisa de Draco, su manera de inquisitiva de arquear una ceja, su sonrisa petulante cuando sabía que tenía razón y lo bien que sonaba su nombre en su boca.

—Siempre que le beso me mira como si fuese un sueño maravilloso —susurró—. Nadie me había mirado así nunca.

—Iremos contigo a buscarle —prometió Remus.

* * *

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Blaise Zabini.

—Me queda bien el puesto de capitán, ¿verdad? —exclamó Blaise, alzando los brazos como si esperase una ovación.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Ron le dirigía una mirada cariñosamente exasperada.

—No te acostumbres.

El Fénix estaba anclado justo al lado del barco de los Merodeadores y en ese momento se extendían alguna tablas y cuerdas para pasar de un lado a otro.

—Vamos, capitán, no puedes quejarte. Llegamos con horas de antelación.

Eso se lo tenía que conceder. Apenas había empezado a anochecer cuando el navío ya era visible en el horizonte.

—Supongo que el viaje ha sido bueno, entonces —comentó.

Cruzó por una de las tablas mientras hablaba. En cuanto pisó la cubierta de su barco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Hemos tenido buen clima. Y en Hogwarts todo estaba bien —Blaise sonrió. Parecía complacido consigo mismo—. Ni si quiera he discutido con Granger, para que veas.

Harry le miró inquisitivo. Sabía que eso último era mentira.

—¿Esta es tu manera de ganarte un ascenso?

—Oh, no —exclamó el otro—. Me gusta dar órdenes pero la falta de horas de sueño es una gran desventaja. Así que con vuestro permiso, me dormir.

—Blaise —llamó, antes de que este se marchase—, gracias.

—Espero una bolsa llena de galeones como mínimo, capitán.

Caminó por el resto del barco para revisar que todo estaba listo para zarpar de nuevo. Había estado hablando con Sirius, —comprobando que Snape no estuviese demasiado cerca porque no quería volver encontrarse con él— y habían decidido salir en cuanto el Fénix llegase para no perder más tiempo del necesario. Harry había insistido en que sólo necesitaba saber dónde estaba Umbridge, pero su padrino no había aceptado un no por respuesta a la hora de acompañarle, tal y como había sugerido Remus. Con eso en mente, ordenó izar las velas y levar las anclas para partir lo antes posible mientras continuaba realizando su inspección.

Se anotó mentalmente darle a Blaise esa bolsa de galeones solo por el esfuerzo que había hecho cuando llegó a la cocina. Neville se encontraba allí, sentado de manera encorvada sobre la mesa, con una docena de peces a su lado. Sus hombros temblaban y al levantar la vista, se encontró con su rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó, acercándose a él.

Neville negó con la cabeza con rapidez y se limpió la cara torpemente con la manga de la camisa.

—Nada, capitán. No te preocupes.

—Neville...

—Es que... —apretó los labios, como si estuviese reteniendo un sollozo—. Es que echo de menos a Draco.

Su cuerpo se sintió pesado de repente, así que se desplomó en la silla vacía frente al chico.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible.

—Lo sé.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos. La puerta se abrió y Colin entró con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó en la única silla que estaba vacía sin decir nada. Harry no recordaba haber visto al chico tan callado en su vida. Neville había vuelto a su tarea con los peces, mientras Colin tenía el rostro reclinado, mirando algo entre sus manos. Se inclinó con curiosidad, solo para ver una de las figuras de madera que le gustaba tallar a Draco.

Cerró los ojos y tragó el bulto en su garganta. Hasta ese instante, nunca se había planteado lo querido que era Malfoy allí.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —le preguntó a Neville.

El rubio le miró extrañado pero luego asintió. Harry se mantuvo allí con ellos por el resto de la noche, limpiando peces hasta que sus dedos se entumecieron. Esto era lo que hacía Draco normalmente: encerrarse en la cocina, ayudar a Neville, escuchar las historias de Colin, reírse con Ginny, molestar a Theo,...

Cuando llegó el momento de reemplazar a Ron en su guardia, Harry se encontraba reconfortado en cierta manera, y por la sonrisa que le dio Neville antes de irse, supo que él se sentía igual.

* * *

Las horas se hicieron eternas y un día se convirtió en una eternidad. Harry estaba harto de ver nada más que el barco de los Merodeadores delante de ellos a una distancia considerable. Habían avistado tierra y habían estado navegado en línea paralela a la costa durante horas. Si no confiase tanto en Sirius, habría empezado a dudar de que sabía hacia dónde iba.

El cielo estaba bañado en un rojo anaranjado y el viento azotaba suave y frío. Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en un mástil cercano y los ojos cerrados. La frescura de la madera hacía cosas maravillosas en su sien.

—¿Cómo está la herida en tu brazo?

—Bien —Harry murmuró su respuesta, sin abrir los ojos y sin cambiar su postura—. ¿Qué tal está Fred?

—Míralo tú mismo.

Se enderezó ante la contestación de Ginny. Ella tenía una expresión entre la resignación y el fastidio en su rostro. Dirigió su atención hacia dónde miraba, solo para encontrarse a Fred subido en el palo trinquete, muy entretenido mientras anudaba algo.

—¿Por qué lo has dejado salir?

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —replicó la chica— ¿Atarlo a la cama?

—Sí.

Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero la voz de Ernie interrumpió toda la tranquilidad del barco.

—El capitán Black ha virado y ya no lo tenemos a la vista.

Harry se tensó. Eso significaba que ya estaban cerca de Hogsmade.

—Terminad de desplegar las velas —ordenó con voz firme—. Crabbe y Goyle, ni se os ocurra disparar los cañones. Necesitamos el barco de Umbridge intacto. ¡Fred, baja de ahí ahora mismo!

—No pienso estar ni un minuto más en ese camastro. Déjame atar al menos un cuerda, capitán.

—La única cuerda que vas a ver atada será la de tu cuello como no me hagas caso —espetó.

Fred obedeció con reticencia. Sabía que no era un buen momento para tener a Potter cabreado.

—Pronto llegaremos al acantilado, capitán —avisó Ernie.

Se dirigió a proa, observando la expansión de tierra a su derecha. Macmillan tenía razón, porque aunque estaba aún a mucha distancia, era capaz de ver el punto donde terminaba suelo firme y empezaba el mar. No llegaron pronto, como se había dicho. Desde la perspectiva de Harry, los minutos parecieron horas y la tensión hizo que sus músculos estuviesen tensos durante todo el tiempo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo cuando se dio cuenta de que Dean había empezado a girar hacia estribor.

—Estad preparados —avisó.

—¡Sí, capitán!

Sobrepasaron el acantilado, el Fénix siguió girando y, al enderezarse, Harry vio aquello que tanto había buscado: al barco de Umbridge.

Los Merodeadores ya habían llegado allí, y estaban enzarzados en lo que parecía una brutal batalla. Ambos barcos navegaba al lado del otro, así que el Fénix se dirigió hacia el lateral que quedaba libre. Era un barco pequeño y navegaba a una velocidad lenta, así que no les costó mucho alcanzarles.

Harry se afianzó a su espada y observó la cubierta que quedaba debajo de ellos con cuidado. Reconocía a los hombres de Sirius y a algunos de Umbridge, pero no había rastro de Greyback ni de Draco. Saltó hacia el barco, caminó con rapidez y bajo por las escaleras hacia el pasillo de los camarotes. Golpeó un par de hombres que se cruzaron en el trayecto y luego la puerta del final del pasillo se abrió antes de que fuese capaz de llegar. Por ella salieron Remus junto a Sirius y Umbridge.

—A esta me la quedo yo —murmuró su padrino mientras agarraba a la mujer del brazo y la arrastraba.

—¡Tú, maldito bárbaro, quítame las manos de encima o te arrepentirás!

—¿Está aquí? —le preguntó a Remus, ignorando los gritos de la mujer.

—No hemos registrado todas las habitación, pero de momento no lo hemos encontrado. Sirius va a interrogar a Dolores para saber si... si ya ha estado aquí —Harry asintió, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Lupin agarró su antebrazo y lo apretó de manera reconfortante—. No te preocupes, lo más probable es que Greyback aún no haya llegado.

Asintió, queriendo creer en sus palabras.

La preocupación, el estrés y el cansancio se arremolinaron para crear un nudo de rabia que ardió en su pecho. Se dirigió otra vez a cubierta, con paso firme y la mandíbula apretada. Golpeó al primer hombre con el que se cruzó, apuñaló a otro y se enzarzó en varias peleas a la vez. Todo se volvió un borrón después de eso y, cuando quiso ser consciente, a su alrededor solo había sangre y cuerpos inertes.

Su respiración era errática, su cabello estaba pegado en su frente por el sudor y los músculos de sus brazos ardían por el esfuerzo.

—Ya está todo despejado —escuchó que le decía Ron.

—Hay que limpiar la cubierta.

Ron asintió y empezó a organizar a los demás. Todos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Harry se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse y luego se unió a ellos para deshacerse de cualquier rastro que indicase que habían estado allí. Fue una tarea laboriosa, pero lograron eliminar toda evidencia de la batalla. Se sentó en el suelo al terminar, viendo cómo el cielo empezaba ya a clarearse. Le escocían las manos por frotar el suelo durante horas enteras y tenía un dolor de espalda que le estaba matando.

—Parece que te vayas a desmayar en cualquier momento —abrió los ojos sin ser consciente de que los había cerrado y miró a Sirius sentado a su lado. Mentiría si no dijese que estaba agotado—. Umbridge no ha dicho nada aparte de maldecirnos.

—¿Dónde está?

—Muerta —contestó su padrino—. Estaba cansado de escucharla.

—No creo que nadie la vaya a echar de menos.

—El mundo iba a estar mejor sin ella, sin duda.

— ¿Crees que hemos llegado tarde? —preguntó en voz baja.

Era algo en lo que no había querido pensar en toda la noche, pero ahora que ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sentarse, no podía evitar plantearse esa posibilidad.

—Snape asegura que Draco no ha estado aquí, que si lo hubiera hecho, Umbridge habría alardeado de ello. No me gusta darle la razón a Snape, pero creo que está en lo cierto.

—Así que ahora hay que esperar a Greyback.

—Sí. He enviado a Ronald para que dirija el Fénix hacia el otro lado del acantilado para que no esté a la vista desde lejos. Remus también se ha marchado con nuestro barco. Si Greyback trae a Draco, lo más seguro es que lo lleve directamente a Umbridge, así que mis hombres estarán escondidos en los camarotes del pasillo.

—Yo me ocuparé de él —aseguró.

—Capitán —llamó uno de los hombres de Sirius—, hemos avistado un barco en el horizonte.

Su respiración se estancó y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Se levantó con energía renovada.

—Parece que no vas a tener mucho tiempo para descansar —dijo su padrino.

A Harry no le importaba. Caminó con determinación hacia las escaleras y luego por el pasillo hasta llegar al camarote de Umbridge. Se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su pulso frenético. Solo había un único y fuerte pensamiento en su mente:

_Draco._

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez! Jajaja_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el punto de vista de Harry. En el siguiente capítulo retomaré la perspectiva de Draco desde donde lo dejé._

_Ya lo dije hace algunos capítulos pero creo que es necesario repetir que ya queda muy poquito de esta historia._

_Me da tanta pena, enserio._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! _

_Muchas gracias por leerme _❤️

_Intentaré actualizar pronto :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18:

**Como en casa**

Le costaba respirar. Tal vez porque Greyback tenía un puñal apuntando directamente en su garganta, porque su brazo izquierdo estaba retorcido en su espalda o porque Harry estaba frente a él y le miraba directamente como si fuese lo único importante en su vida.

—Como te muevas lo mato.

Podía notar que Potter estaba tenso, aunque su ceño no estaba fruncido ni su mandíbula se notaba apretada. Eran sus ojos verdes los que refulgían con rabia mientras observaba al carroñero y la manera en la que sus hombros se cuadraban, dándole un aspecto hosco.

—Piensa en esto —pronunció, lentamente—: Si matas a Draco, no habrá _nada _que me impida reventarte la cara, atarte a un mástil, y tenerte allí durante días enteros hasta que solo sueñes con morir. Si lo dejas en paz, tal vez me conforme con rebanarte la garganta.

Fenrir río, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Draco y apretó más el puñal contra su piel.

—No estás en posición de amenazarme.

—Y tú no estás en posición de verme cabreado. Umbridge ya se ha convertido en comida para peces, no me costará nada hacer lo mismo contigo.

—¿Sabes qué? —susurró en su oído. Sonaba perverso— Creo que voy a cerrarle la boca a tu capitán y luego me divertiré contigo. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría mirar cómo te abres de piernas.

Gimió con asco cuando Greyback le dio un lametazo en la mejilla. Era tanta la repulsión que sintió ante el tacto, que no pudo evitar caer al suelo cuando el otro lo empujó de forma violenta. Cayó sobre su costado, golpeándose la cadera y el hombro bruscamente. Su cabeza rebotó contra la superficie, haciendo que su visión se oscureciese durante un par de segundos. Emitió un quejido a la vez que se incorporaba con dificultad y se apoyaba en una pared cercana porque sentía que su consciencia se iba a desvanecer de un momento a otro. Escuchó un golpe y cuando fue capaz de fijar su atención en algo, vio a Harry golpear la cara de Greyback contra la mesa repetidas veces.

—Harry —llamó, aunque su voz apenas era un murmullo audible. La puerta se abrió y Draco tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para cerciorarse de que no estaba viendo alucinaciones—. Severus.

—Vamos —dijo su padrino, agarrándole del brazo.

Se dejó guiar como si no tuviera decisión, mirando al hombre a su lado como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron rápido por el pasillo.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

Snape se detuvo para encararle. Estudió su rostro, su cabello negro, su piel cetrina y los ojos distantes que parpadearon suavemente y se ablandaron cuando asintió hacia él.

—Te lo explicaré todo luego, pero ahora tengo que sacarte aquí —contestó— ¿Estás herido?

—Sí, en el hombro y... —sacudió su cabeza. Todo iba demasiado rápido como para poder asimilarlo. Ni si quiera era capaz de comprender que Severus estaba allí— Me duele la cabeza, también, pero creo que no es grave.

—Bien.

El mayor le instó a caminar de nuevo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que daban a cubierta. En el suelo estaba los dos carroñeros que acompañaron a Fenrir y fue eso lo que le hizo detenerse en seco.

—Espera —jadeó, clavando los pies en el suelo—. Harry está allí. Tengo que ir...

—No —espetó su padrino—. Potter se las arreglará.

—Pero...

—Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Miró hacia el final del pasillo, donde la puerta estaba cerrada. No podía marcharse sabiendo que Harry estaba posiblemente herido o desangrándose a manos de Greyback.

—Supongo que tú debes ser Draco.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar una voz justo encima de ellos. Había un hombre parado a mitad de las escaleras. Llevaba una camisa hecha jirones, unos pantalones bajos y unas botas hasta las rodillas. Una espada colgaba descuidadamente en su cadera, su postura era relajada, casi alegre, y sus ojos grises que le miraban entre la curiosidad y la diversión. Sonreía como si fuese consciente de lo muy atractivo que era.

—Black, no tenemos tiempo para presentaciones.

Parpadeó ante las palabras de su padrino. _Sirius Black, _recordó.

—Tienes que ayudar a Harry —pidió, señalando hacia el pasillo. La desesperación era palpable en su voz.

Sirius asintió de inmediato, desenvainando su espada y bajando los escalones que le faltaban, lo cual agradeció profundamente.

—El Fénix está aquí a punto de llegar —anunció antes de encaminarse hacia la habitación de Umbridge.

Esta vez no hizo falta que le obligasen a avanzar. Sabiendo que Sirius iba a ir a ayudar a Harry, Draco subió las escaleras con rapidez, ansioso por volver a ver sus amigos.

Parecía que en la cubierta se había desatado un caos. Había rastros de peleas por todas partes y las velas estaban ardiendo en un fuego incontrolable. Se giró hacia el barco de Greyback, que estaba en peor condiciones. Había empezado a hundirse por proa, lo que hacía que estuviese inclinado mientras el mar lo engullía. Había otro barco al otro lado de éste y Draco supuso que era el de los Merodeadores. Se quedó allí un instante, viendo cómo el navío naufragaba. Reconoció a Smith, quien corría de un lado a otro para encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Su mirada cayó en una figura pequeña que estaba aferrada a un mástil en la parte que aún estaba a flote y que reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Astoria! —gritó, corriendo hacia el barandal.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Snape.

Draco ya estaba demasiado preocupado en llamar la atención de la chica como para responderle. Cuando Astoria le vio, soltó el mástil con indecisión y se dirigió para quedar a su altura.

—¡Salta!

—No puedo —dijo ella. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas—. Está demasiado lejos.

—Necesitamos un cuerda.

Severus ya había conseguido una y la estaba enrollando para lanzarla. Draco tiró de ella al ver que Astoria consiguió sujetarla lo suficientemente fuerte. Su hombro dolía y todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaban, pero unos segundos después había logrado alzarla hasta que llegó a cubierta.

—¿Estás bien?

Astoria asintió con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y abrazándose a él con vehemencia.

—Gracias.

Acarició su espalda para reconfortarla, observando cómo el barco de Greyback se hundía con rapidez. Se sintió reconfortado al pensar que lo carroñeros ya no podrían seguir navegando y destruyendo vidas.

—Tenemos que irnos —recordó Severus.

—¡Draco!

Se separó de Astoria, girando su cuerpo con los ojos anchos y la respiración entrecortada. Su pecho se expandió de alegría cuando vio al Fénix allí, justo al otro lado del barco. Corrió sin importarle los gritos de su padrino, sonriendo como un loco. Para su sorpresa, el primero en desembarcar del Fénix no fue otro que Neville, quién le abrazó firme entre sus brazos.

—Creí que no volvería a verte.

—Estoy aquí —consoló en tono suave. Le apretó un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba llorando.

Elevó la vista por encima de su hombro y extendió un brazo al ver a Ginny acercarse a él, sonriendo con alegría. La pelirroja se unió al abrazo inmediatamente.

—Que delgado estás —se quejó ella.

Neville rió, apartándose de él y limpiándose el rostro.

—Se está volviendo como Molly.

—¡Oye!

Draco soltó una carcajada suave, observando a sus amigos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el cariño que sentía en ese momento era un alivio enorme en su cuerpo.

—¿Tu hermano está bien?

—¿A que hermano te refieres? —preguntó alguien a su espalda— ¿Al guapo rompe-corazones?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Fred. Tenía la cara amoratada en algunas zonas, pero sonreía petulante con la barbilla alzada.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió George en el mismo tono que su gemelo.

—Hablaba de mi, idiota.

—Todo el mundo sabe que soy más guapo que tú, Fred.

No le dejó responder porque Draco se lanzó contra ellos para abrazarles. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba hasta ese momento.

—La próxima vez que quieras ser el centro de atención... —comenzó George.

—Intenta hacer algo menos drástico —terminó Fred.

—No prometo nada.

—Más vale que sí —comentó Blaise— porque no pienso hacer otro viaje como este —a pesar de sus palabras, revolvió el cabello de Draco en un gesto afectuoso—. Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta.

Ron también se acercó a él, le agarró por los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni si quiera fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hermano. Nunca te lo podré pagar.

—Lo volvería a hacer si hiciera falta —aseguró.

El pelirrojo le miró incómodo cuando le soltó, lo que hizo que Blaise riese brevemente. A su lado, Severus les estudiaba a todos como si no comprendiese la escena. Draco negó con la cabeza. Su padrino siempre tendía a pensar lo peor de todo el mundo. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que ellos eran su familia ahora, pero un movimiento detrás de Snape le llamó la atención.

Potter subió a cubierta con la cabeza gacha, el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y la piel de las manos rotas. Draco corrió hacia él, sonriendo enorme cuando el moreno levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron al verle. Se estrelló contra su cuerpo con demasiada fuerza, pero a Harry no pareció importarle porque envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él de inmediato.

El nudo en su garganta se desvaneció cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y su pecho se estremeció cuando empezó a sollozar.

—Tranquilo —escuchó el susurro tranquilo de Harry mientras le balanceaba suavemente y dejaba besos en su cuello—, ya ha pasado todo.

Asintió, respiró hondo para calmar su llanto y se separó del moreno. Le miró con más atención esta vez. Tenía un golpe en la mandíbula que pronto se haría morado y un corte debajo del ojos derecho. Draco acunó su rostro con las manos y junto sus labios. La tensión le abandonó por completo, dejándole laxo y relajado. Nunca había sentido tanto alivio como en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando rompió el beso.

La boca del capitán dibujó una sonrisa torcida que conocía muy bien, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza para que sus narices se rozasen.

—Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo.

—¡Nos vamos! —gritó Sirius, sacándoles de su burbuja.

Draco hizo ademán de separarse por completo pero Harry se aferró a él.

—Déjame abrazarte un poco más —pidió. Su voz parecía rota.

El rubio asintió, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro sereno. Si fuese por él, podría quedarse en esa posición lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

Se despertó como si una enorme roca estuviese encima de él. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que sus sienes palpitaban y que su sangre burbujeaba caliente en sus venas. Se enderezó con pesadez, con todos los músculos protestando por el movimiento. Tenía el hombro vendado y sentía que su cara estaba pegajosa, seguramente por algún ungüento que le hubieron extendido. No recordaba el momento en el que le habían curado las heridas pero no le era extraño ya que se había quedado dormido en el camarote de Harry poco después de que zarpasen, una vez que dejaron todo lo relacionado con Greyback en el fondo del mar y no se había despertado hasta entonces.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba solo. Tenía la boca seca y sentía un calor asfixiante, así que se destapó y se enderezó para sentarse. Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando el sudor se enfrió de golpe e hizo que su piel se erizase. La necesidad de beber agua era mucho más grande que el frío, así que ignoró el temblor de sus extremidades y se levantó para salir del camarote.

Fue una mala idea. Caminar se le estaba haciendo un suplicio, sus párpados se caían del sueño y su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal. Se detuvo para apoyarse en la pared del pasillo, intentando controlar su respiración.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Está enfermo, necesita un lugar donde pueda recuperarse y ese lugar no es un barco.

Se enderezó cuando reconoció la voz de Severus. Avanzó por el pasillo, intentando encontrar la voz de su padrino.

—¿Por qué no dejas que elija?

—Es obvio que tu egoísmo no te deja ver qué es lo mejor para él, por eso te aviso que no voy a dejar que lo retengas aquí, donde morirá.

—¿Pero quien te crees que soy? —esa sin duda era la voz de Harry y no sonaba feliz— No soy Greyback, ni lo voy a encadenar a una pared, pero tampoco lo voy a echar si él quiere estar aquí.

—¿Y si quiere irse?

Draco llegó a la puerta que daba al puente de mando* después de lo que le pareció un siglo. La empujó con cuidado, pero el chirrido de las bisagras anunció su presencia.

Severus estaba rígido, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que hubiera congelado el océano. Harry en cambio parecía que simplemente quería matar a alguien. Ambos se encontraban de pie, uno frente a otro, y no hacía falta ser muy sensible para notar la tensión que se respiraba ahí dentro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? —interrogó su padrino— Debes descansar.

—No me trates como a un crío —se quejó.

—Olvidaba lo quisquilloso que eres cuando estás enfermo.

Draco soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia Harry. Se apoyó contra él y cerró los ojos complacidos cuando el moreno le envolvió con un brazo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Como si pudiera dormir durante tres años enteros.

Notó una caricia sobre su frente y no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el tacto de la piel fría de Potter.

—Estás ardiendo.

—¿Qué esperabas cuando te he dicho que tenía fiebre? —espetó Snape.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que el moreno se volvía rígido de nuevo. Su padrino tampoco se mostraba muy contento.

—Me alegra saber que sois tan buenos amigos —comentó con gracia, intentando aligerar el ánimo. Ninguno de los otros dos variaron sus posturas. Volvió a suspirar—. ¿Qué tengo aparte de fiebre?

—Una luxación en el hombro, deshidratación y una decena de cortes y moretones. No tienes ninguna herida infectada, así que la fiebre será a causa de la falta de agua junto con el estrés, la ansiedad y el cansancio.

—Ya veo.

—Un barco no es el mejor lugar para que te mejores.

Se irguió, mirando a su padrino seriamente. Ahora empezaba a entender de qué iba la conversación que había escuchado de ellos dos.

—No voy a irme —afirmó, contundente.

—Draco...

—¿Puedo hablar con Harry? —el mayor entrecerró los ojos, pero el rubio no se dejó amilanar— Por favor.

—Bien —concedió a regañadientes, no sin antes fulminar a Potter con la mirada—. Iré a dormir un rato.

—No lo hagas en mi barco —comentó Harry—. Sería demasiada la tentación de matarte mientras duermes.

—Algún día te atragantarás con todo ese ego que tienes, Potter.

Snape dejó la habitación con la cabeza alta y una mirada desdeñosa. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el capitán, apoyando a cabeza sobre su hombro para cerrar los ojos otra vez.

—No sé cómo lo aguantas.

—Solo se preocupa por mi.

—Podría preocuparse en silencio.

Rió en voz baja. Debería haberse imaginado que no iban a llevarse bien. Severus nunca había tenido problema en decir todo lo que pensaba, aunque sentase mal y Potter tenía demasiado orgullo y el temperamento muy corto como para aguantarlo. Era un milagro que no se hubieran matado a esas alturas.

—¿Cómo está Astoria? —preguntó.

—Bien, no ha hablado mucho, pero parece bien. Está durmiendo en tu camarote, con Ginny. Espero que no te importe —añadió—. No creo que se sintiera cómoda compartiendo habitación con ninguno de los chicos.

Una sensación de calidez se expandió en su pecho. Había tenido una suerte increíble al encontrar a alguien como Harry.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero?

—No lo suficiente.

Soltó una carcajada, girando su cuello para observar la sonrisa presumida de Potter.

—Severus tiene razón —rió—, tienes el ego del tamaño del cielo.

—Y encima no me avergüenzo de ello —comentó el otro, inclinándose para besarle—. Snape también tiene razón en que este no es un buen lugar para ti ahora mismo.

La sonrisa de Draco cayó. No quería reconocer que tenían razón, que un barco era un sitio húmedo donde el clima variaba con frecuencia, que tenían encontronazos con otra embarcaciones continuamente y que estaba en peligro la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No quiero... —comenzó a hablar pero se interrumpió cuando Harry negó con la cabeza.

—He pensado en que podíamos ir a Ottery St. Catchpole. Molly no tenía problema en acogerte en su casa y los chicos necesitan un descanso, así que nos quedaríamos atracados en el puerto por una temporada.

Exhalo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Te hubieras ahorrado una discusión si le hubieras dicho eso a Severus desde el principio.

—Se lo hubiera dicho si no me crispase tanto los nervios.

—Yo hablaré con él —respondió, rodando los ojos.

—Deberías dormir un poco antes de eso.

No lo discutió. Tenía más sueño que ganas de hablar con su padrino, así que se dirigió al camarote de Potter, bebió una jarra entera de agua y se quedó dormido antes de terminar de recostarse.

* * *

Dos días después, Draco se dio cuenta de que a Severus no le gustaba la idea.

Estaban en cubierta porque hacía ya unas horas que habían avistado tierra. Se encontraba cansado, los párpados le ardían y notaba toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumulada en sus mejillas. Sus manos temblaban levemente y no había sido capaz de soportar nada más que sopa en su estómago.

Había hablado con su padrino sobre la decisión de quedarse con los Weasley y le había hecho de todo menos gracia.

—Hablé con Dumbledore cuando me enteré de lo que les pasó a tus padres —comentó Snape—, puede ofrecerte resguardo.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire. Sabía lo sobreprotector que era y quería armarse de paciencia, pero el dolor en su cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad y la tensión en sus músculos le estaba matando. Solo quería llegar a una cama que no se moviese por las olas y dormir.

—Antes me tiro al mar que quedarme encerrado en Gryffindor —espetó.

—No seas testarudo —se dio la vuelta para regalarle una de esas miradas desdeñosas que su padre le había regalado y que Severus conocía tan bien y que por eso no le afecto en los mas mínimo—. Allí no correrás ningún peligro.

—Porque estaré encerrado en un maldito castillo —protestó— ¿Y después, qué? ¿Me encierro en una cabaña en un bosque perdido? ¿En una aldea que nadie conozca?

—Me dirás que es mejor estar aquí.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Estoy cansado de huir y esconderme. Tengo derecho a vivir —su voz se quebró con la última palabra—. He encontrado un hogar. Algo que ni si quiera mis padres pudieron darme y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. No voy a renunciar a esto para encerrarme detrás de unas murallas.

—Está bien —murmuró el mayor, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro de manera reconfortante—, pero vendré a visitarte. No vaya a ser que tenga que despellejar a Potter.

Draco parpadeó las lágrimas acumuladas y dibujó una suave sonrisa. No necesitaba el permiso de su padrino, pero le alegraba tener su aprobación de algún modo.

Volvió su vista cuando el paisaje frente a él empezó a cambiar. Ottery St Catchpole seguía siendo igual de pintoresco, con su mercado colorido, sus calles estrechas y su pedrera verde. Percibió que una sensación de familiaridad se asentaba en su interior. Eso era lo que Severus no entendía.

Ahí, estaba como en casa.

—0—

*Puente de mando: es el lugar del barco desde donde se gobierna la nave y desde el cual puede comunicar el oficial de guardia sus órdenes a los diferentes puntos del buque.

—0—

_¡Hooooooola!_

_No creía que fuese a ser capaz de terminar este capítulo tan rápido teniendo en cuenta que publique una doble actualización hace una semana, pero aquí está._

_Este es el ultimo capítulo, solo quedará el epílogo —que espero publicar este fin de semana— y se acabó lo que se daba._

_Siempre me he imaginado el desenlace así: con un bonito reencuentro entre Draco y todos los demás y una emotiva charla con Severus._

_No quiero despedirme ya porque, como ya he dicho, falta el epílogo. Solo espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta historia _❤️

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo

**Volver a zarpar**

Dio un barrido horizontal con su espada y luego una estocada que hizo que Viktor perdiese el equilibrio. Un segundo después tenía la hoja bien afilada sobre su garganta.

—Vuelvo a ganar —se jactó.

El búlgaro elevó las manos en signo de rendición mientras Draco sonreía victorioso. Rodó sus hombros, satisfecho de no notar ni molestia ni dolor, sólo la tirantez por el esfuerzo físico y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el jardín de la Madriguera.

—Quiero mi revancha —exclamó Charlie.

Draco exhaló con cansancio, cerró los ojos y se recostó en una posición como para disfrutar de un merecido descanso. El único sonido que escuchaba era el de Molly tarareando una canción mientras tendía la ropa y el del metal contra metal por el duelo entre Viktor y Charlie, lo que provocaba una atmósfera de tranquilidad que era inusual pero a la que se estaba acostumbrando.

De los dos meses que llevaba viviendo allí, apenas podía recordar nada del primero. Sabía que había estado postrado en una cama, delirando por la fiebre. Tenía en su mente imágenes vagas de ver a Molly refrescando su rostro con un paño mojado de agua helada, de Severus observándole como si su pecho fuese a dejar de elevarse en cualquier momento y de Harry sosteniendo su mano con cuidado. Había sido como una angustiosa pesadilla que no terminaba nunca, pero después había llegado el día en el que pudo mantenerse consciente, aunque su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar y apenas podía levantar el brazo. Molly había llorado de la alegría al ver que su fiebre ya no era tan severa.

Le había costado otra semana poder levantarse de la cama y un par de días más en acostumbrarse al barullo de vivir con todos los Weasley sin colapsar en el intento. Pero lo había conseguido, se había recuperado casi en su totalidad, aunque eso no fuese suficiente para volver a navegar.

Hacía dos semanas que el Fénix había tenido que zarpar hacia Hogwarts. Draco había esperado esa noticia tarde o temprano. Sabía que el navío no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, al igual que era consciente de que no estaba preparado para embarcarse en un viaje. Todos se habían marchado y habían dejado el lugar como si nunca hubiera vivido allí.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó Astoria, sentándose a su lado.

Ella tampoco había estado preparada para subirse a un barco —Draco dudaba que algún día lo estuviera—, y se había quedado en la Madriguera ante la insistencia hospitalaria de Arthur y Molly.

—¿Está caliente? —preguntó.

A pesar de ser un día soleado, el viento era frío y las noches empezaban a ser heladas, signo del cambio de estación. Su sudor se estaba refrescando rápidamente a causa de la brisa y su piel pronto se quedaría destemplada, así que una bebida caliente era todo lo que necesitaba.

—No demasiado —Draco sonrió, aceptando la taza. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la porcelana y gimió cuando el líquido bajó por su garganta—. Cuánta testosterona.

Elevó la mirada para observar el duelo entre los dos chicos. Charlie jadeaba, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y parecía estar sudando por todas partes. Aun así, se veía estoico y decidido. Krum, por otro lado, se notaba cansado, seguramente por su anterior pelea con Draco, pero sus golpes seguían siendo fuertes y no había perdido ni un gramo de sus reflejos. Debía admitir que el búlgaro era excepcional con el manejo de cualquier arma, aunque eso no le sorprendía demasiado.

El Durmstrang había atracado en el puerto de Ottery St. Catchpole una semana atrás. Era oscuro, con unas inusuales velas negras y ninguno de sus tripulantes parecían amigables. Igor Karkarov, su capitán, había desembarcado con un halcón en el hombro y una mirada austera en el rostro. Los vecinos del pueblo se habían mantenido distantes y recelosos hasta que el techo del cobertizo de los Weasley se había derrumbado, y Arthur había aparecido con un grupo de hombres que formaba parte de la tripulación del Durmstrang dispuestos a ayudar. Charlie y Viktor había congeniado bien después de que el búlgaro le pidiese forjar una espada diseñada solo para él, y después se había convertido en una costumbre que se batiesen en duelo todas las tardes para comprobar quién era mejor.

A Draco le venía bien, porque era lo que necesitaba para poder volver a desarrollar los músculos que había perdido después de estar tanto tiempo sin levantarse de la cama, y nada le quitaba el orgullo que sentía cuando los vencía a ambos dos.

—Creo que ganará Viktor esta vez —comentó, observando que el pelirrojo ya empezaba a flaquear.

—No sé porque lo sigue intentando si siempre... _Oh._

Giró la cabeza hacia Astoria ante la pequeña exclamación. Ella se tensó y dirigió su mano libre hacia su estómago levemente abultado.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, ligeramente ansioso.

—Creo que se ha movido.

Draco no contestó. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que Astoria estaba embarazada, que había estado embarazada probablemente desde que la había conocido. Sus vómitos había continuado aunque estuviera en tierra, y el cansancio y los mareos habían sido síntomas que Molly reconoció de inmediato después de haber dado a luz seis veces. La mala alimentación hizo que su estómago fuese menos voluminoso y si se vestía con ropa holgada apenas se le notaba. Astoria sabía que era probable que su bebé no fuese a desarrollarse del todo o que podía ser un parto adelantado debido a las circunstancias desfavorables que había vivido. Aún con todo eso, ella había sonreído como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo y el brillo de sus ojos no se había apagado desde entonces.

Draco la admiraba por ello. En su situación, no sabía si él sería capaz de vivir con algo que le recordase permanentemente el calvario por el que había pasado y su aprecio por ella solo había aumentado cuando Astoria le dijo que no le importaba la manera en la que su hijo había llegado allí, que iba a amarlo incondicionalmente.

—¿Ya sabes qué nombre le vas a poner? —preguntó al ver que la chica ya había vuelto a su posición relajada.

—Todavía no lo he decidido —contestó. Desvío su mirada hacia él y sonrió algo decaída—. Me gustaría que fuese un niño.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenéis una vida más fácil —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiero que, si es una niña, sufra lo mismo que yo.

—Yo no lo he tenido fácil —contradijo—. Ni Neville, ni Colin, ni Theo, ni Harry,... La vida a veces es difícil para todos, pero tú tienes la suerte de contar con nosotros.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos mientras bebían su té. Frente a ellos, Charlie daba por terminado el duelo, dejando a Krum la victoria.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrías a tu hijo? —cuestionó Astoria al cabo de un rato.

—Scorpius.

—Suena elegante. Me gusta.

—Scorpius Greengrass —pronunció. Luego sonrió—. Queda bien.

—¿Y si fuera una niña?

—Daphne.

Astoria lo miró largamente y luego asintió.

—Sí —susurró—. Se llamará Daphne.

—Es tiempo de irme —interrumpió Viktor.

Malfoy le miró divertido. Tenía un acento gracioso, pronunciaba demasiado las erres y a menudo formaba mal las frases. Él les había explicado que venían del norte y allí se hablaba en otra lengua, por eso les costaba hacerse entender.

—Hasta mañana —se despidieron.

—Yo voy a darme un baño —dijo Charlie.

Draco se quedó allí en el banco incluso después de que Astoria terminase su té y entrase a la cocina para comer algunas galletas y recostarse en el sofá. Estuvo sentado mientras el sol descendía y la temperatura bajaba, observando el jardín.

—Deberías ir a dormir ya antes de que empiece a helar —miró a Molly y afirmó con la cabeza, sin embargo su cuerpo todavía se rehusaba a moverse—. No te preocupes, volverán. Lo harán tarde o temprano. Harry no te dejaría aquí.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

Dos semanas era pocas teniendo en cuenta que el viaje hacia Hogwarts era largo y sabía que no debía estar intranquilo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y subió las escaleras hasta el baño para ducharse antes de ir a su habitación. Le costó quedarse dormido y, cuando lo hizo, sintió que las mantas no eran suficientes para protegerle del frío. Se acurrucó de lado y, en algún momento de la noche, el calor lo envolvió.

Olía a sal, a mar y a Harry y, aunque que solo fuese en sueños, se sintió reconfortado.

* * *

Le despertó un enorme alboroto fuera de su habitación. Draco gimió y juró que iba a matar a alguno de los gemelos si habían vuelto a atascar el baño.

Se irguió de golpe y parpadeó furiosamente. No era sueño, ni imaginaciones suyas. Realmente había _ruido _fuera. Su corazón latió emocionado cuando saltó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo. Su trayectoria hacia las escaleras se vio interrumpida cuando unas manos sujetaron por la cintura y le inmovilizaron contra la pared. El grito que tenía en la garganta se extinguió en cuanto vio a Harry.

—¿A dónde ibas tan rápido?

Draco se congeló durante un segundo, su respiración se enganchó y todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Y de repente todo se estaba moviendo. Sus labios chocaron contra los de Harry, sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, sus cuerpos se apretaron el uno contra el otro y gimió largo y profundo cuando el moreno profundizó el beso.

—Te he echado de menos —jadeó.

Lo sintió sonreír sobre su boca y se estremeció cuando las manos de Harry cepillaron la piel de su espalda.

—Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a recibir así, habría venido antes.

Intentó reír, pero de su garganta solo salió un sonido ahogado al notar los leves mordisco que el otro había empezado a dejar en su cuello.

Un carraspeo les sacó de su atmósfera. Draco recogió sus manos y miró a Arthur con las mejillas enrojecidas por el bochorno de haber sido descubierto en tal posición

—Qué bonito es el amor joven —comentó el mayor, sonriendo cómplice.

—La privacidad también es preciosa —murmuró Potter. El rubio se preguntó cómo lo hacía para no parecer avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

—Sí hubierais entrado en una habitación, al menos —rió Arthur—. Es mejor que bajéis a desayunar antes de que Molly suba aquí.

Exhaló profundamente, intentando calmar toda la excitación que llevaba encima. Mordió su labio inferior e intentó pensar en algo que no fuera una cama y poca ropa. Soltó un lloriqueo y luego cabeceó para despejar su mente. Ya había tenido suficiente vergüenza por un día. Se separó de la pared, evitando a toda costa la mirada del otro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Sus pasos fueron deliberadamente lentos y rezó para que en el momento en el que bajo el último escalón, su rostro no evidenciase nada.

—Buenos días —saludo Charlie cuando entraron en la cocina—. Bueno, por tu cara diría que son unos _buenísimos _días.

Draco lo ignoró, sintiéndose orgulloso de no sonrojarse todavía más y decidió sentarse al lado de Astoria, mientras que Harry ocupó el asiento contiguo al suyo. Los gemelos estaban entretenidos hablado de algo en voz baja, Arthur vertía té en cada taza que le iba pasando Charlie y Molly estaba tostando pan y llenando platos con fruta. Ron y Ginny llegaron poco después, sentándose frente a ellos y luego entró Neville, que todavía parecía medio dormido.

—Viktor —exclamó Molly—, llegas temprano hoy. Vamos, pasa y siéntate. Chicos, este es Viktor, sed amables.

Se volteó hacia el búlgaro cuando terminó de entrar en la cocina y dirigirse hasta la mesa. Sonrió agradecido cuando Krum le tendió una manzana verde. Harry observó la acción con un interés tranquilo. Miró la fruta, a Draco y finalmente desvió su atención al recién llegado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Blaise.

—Buenos días, familia —canturreó. Se detuvo al lado de Viktor, quien aún estaba decidiendo dónde sentarse—. Tú no eres de la familia, ¿no?

—Viktor Krum —se presentó, extendiendo la mano—, primer oficial del Durmstrang.

—Blaise Zabini.

—Encantado.

Draco se dio cuenta de que el búlgaro se veía _realmente _encantado de conocerle, porque cuando Blaise se sentó, el otro se situó a su lado de forma automática.

—¿Como ha ido el viaje? —preguntó Arthur.

—Cedric rompió con Cho y tuvimos que llevarla de vuelta a Ravenclaw —contestó Ginny. Parecía exasperada— ¿Sabes qué es tener que aguantar sus lloriqueos durante cuatro días? Casi me corto las venas.

—Y no metimos en una tormenta durante dos días.

Todos conversaron entre sí, aunque estuvieran al otro lado de la mesa. Discutieron por las últimas tostadas y se rieron los unos de los otros. Draco observó en silencio, agradecido de que la tranquilidad por fin había terminado.

—¿Cuándo dices que te vas, Krum?

Ron, que había estado y usualmente callado, habló justo en el momento en el que menos ruido había, lo que provocó que todos le prestasen atención. Viktor dejó su conversación con Blaise para mirarle algo confundido por el tono hosco.

—¿Ansioso de deje de acaparar a Blaise, Ronnie? —preguntó Charlie.

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

—Ya llevamos una semana aquí. Partiremos pronto.

—Ya.

—¿Hueles eso, Fred? —preguntó George de repente.

—Oh sí —contestó su hermano, olisqueando el aire— Huele a pan, a la tarta de nueces de mamá y a los celos de Ron.

—Cerrad la boca —replicó el aludido—. Solo lo digo porque me gustaría que dejase desayunar en paz a mi...

Draco nunca había escuchado un silencio tan denso y expectante.

—¿Tu...? —instó Blaise.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación mental.

—Mi novio —dijo Ron, por fin.

—¡Oh! —gritó Molly. Ella se levantó y fue a abrazar a Blaise inmediatamente— No me lo puedo creer. Estoy tan feliz. Enhorabuena, cariño.

—¿Por qué le estás felicitando a él, si tu hijo soy yo?

—Porque él es el que tiene que aguantar.

—Brindo por eso —rió Charlie—. Porque Ronald ha encontrado una persona que le soporte.

Todos empezaron a carcajearse mientras cogían las tazas de té y las elevaban para brindar.

—Qué mal me caéis todos —murmuró Ron con la cara enrojecida y la mirada llena de rencor.

—Brindemos también por la familia —sugirió Arthur.

—Y porque pronto habrá un Greengrass más en el mundo —añadió Draco. Astoria sonrió a su lado.

—Y por el primer beso de Neville —exclamó Ginny.

—¡Salud! —todos alzaron sus tazas y brindaron entre risas.

—¡Yo no he besado a nadie! —protestó el chico.

—¿Con quien ha sido?

—Con Theo —respondió la pelirroja con una expresión emocionada, ignorando a su amigo.

—No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido —se lamentó Draco.

—Que no me he besado con él —repitió el chico—. Estábamos moviendo las cajas y chocamos.

—¿Chocasteis en la boca del otro? —preguntó Harry con ese tono que hacía sentir abochornado a cualquiera. Luego se giró hacia Draco con una sonrisa sugestiva— ¿Quieres _chocarte _conmigo?

Se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos.

—Qué idiota eres.

Potter rió, de esa manera áspera y grave que le hacía retorcerse.

—Ya empezaba a extrañar que me insultases —comentó divertido—. Supongo que eso significa que ya estás listo para navegar otra vez.

—Sí —afirmó, sin dudarlo.

—Adivina que idea acabo de tener, George —dijo Fred.

—¿Vender la ropa interior de Ginny en el mercado de hoy?

—Y la de Astoria —declaró su hermano.

—Ni se os ocurra, par de estúpidos —protestó la pelirroja.

—Quiero la mitad de vuestras ganancias —dijo Astoria, sin embargo.

—¡Trató hecho! —exclamaron los dos antes de salir corriendo de la cocina, siendo perseguidos por su madre.

Draco volvió a reír con la escena y observó una vez más a su familia. Buscó la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa, y entrelazó sus dedos.

Sí, estaba listo para volver a zarpar.

* * *

_¡Heeeeeello!_

_Tengo tanta pena interior. Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando termino una historia y creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ello. _

_Empecé este fic con mucha ilusión y lo termino con todavía más ilusión. Es la historia más cerca de algo original que he escrito y, sé que no es perfecta ni nada por el estilo, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ella. _

_Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo porque la verdad es que no lo esperaba. Cuando alguien lee un fic de Harry Potter espera encontrar magia, Hogwarts y la rivalidad entre Draco y Harry y no a todos les gustan los piratas, así que no esperaba que tanta gente me mostrase su cariño._

_Muchísimas gracias, de corazón _❤️

_PD: He subido un nuevo capítulo de "En la oscuridad", que es el fic que voy a continuar ahora._

_PD2: ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_


	21. Glosario

Glosario:

*Mascarón: figura decorativa tallada en madera que decoraba buques en la parte de la proa.

*Fajín: trozo de tela alrededor de la cintura o cruzada sobre el pecho

*Toldilla: parte más alta de la popa de un buque.

*Castillo de proa: es la parte de la superestructura de un barco que se eleva sobre la cubierta principal en el extremo de proa.

*Artillero: encargado de las municiones del barco. Su responsabilidad era mantener los suministros y la munición de los cañones

*Contramaestre: las responsabilidades del Contramaestre incluían mantener el barco y sus provisiones.

*Proa: parte delantera de un barco.

*Popa: Parte posterior de una embarcación.

*Babor: Costado izquierdo de una embarcación, mirando desde la parte trasera, o popa, hacia la delantera, o proa.

*Estribor: Costado derecho de una embarcación, mirando desde la parte trasera hacia la delantera.

*Palo trinquete: de los tres mástiles que componían un navío de línea, el trinquete era el situado más a proa

*Palo Mayor: En los barcos de vela de tres palos, el palo mayor es el que ocupa la posición central

*Candelero: en un buque se llama candelero al hierro de grueso y alto que con otros iguales o semejantes se coloca verticalmente en las bordas. Se utiliza a modo de barandal

*Cofa: En una embarcación de vela: Plataforma colocada en la parte alta de un palo, que sirve especialmente como puesto de observación y para facilitar la maniobra de las velas altas.

*Catalejo: Instrumento óptico para ver a larga distancia que consiste en un tubo, generalmente extensible, con una lente en cada extremo, una colectora de la luz y otra amplificadora de la imagen formada por la primera.

*Corsario: Barco que estaba preparado para que sus tripulantes se dedicaran a asaltar y destruir las naves piratas y enemigas, con la autorización del Gobierno de su nación. En Inglaterra eran conocidos por ser "piratas legales" ya que compartían sus botines con el gobierno.

*Daga:  es un arma blanca de lámina aplanada y remate agudo. Es más larga que un puñal y más corta que una espada. Suele poseer doble filo y guarda para proteger el puño.

*Toldo: Cubierta de lona u otro tejido resistente que se extiende en algunos sitios para dar sombra.

*Falcata: La falcata es una espada de filo curvado originaria de la Iberia prerromana.

*Florete: El florete es una de las tres armas de la esgrima. Es una espada de acero al carbono, larga y flexible.

*Alfanje: Arma blanca corta, ancha y curvada.

*Gubia: es un formón de mediacaña que usan los carpinteros, los tallistas y otros profesionales de la madera para las obras delicadas

*Bauprés: Palo grueso, horizontal pero algo inclinado hacia arriba, que en la proa de los barcos sirve para asegurar algunas velas o cabos del trinquete.


End file.
